La Guérisseuse
by Petite bulle d'imagination
Summary: Selon une légende, les guérisseurs sont des personnes dotées de dons merveilleux, capable de miracle. Leur existence est une lumière pour l'humanité, la promesse d'un futur lumineux, mais cette lumière est fragile.
1. Chapter 1

_Selon une légende, les guérisseurs sont des personnes dotées de dons merveilleux, capable de miracle. Leur existence est une lumière pour l'humanité, la promesse d'un futur lumineux, mais cette lumière est fragile. Les guérisseurs sont rares, ils sont chassés car dangereux pour les peuples ennemis, leur existence est rare. Ils ont la capacité de soigner le corps et l'esprit, de réparer les corps et de réanimer les âmes._

 _Un jour en Asgard viendra une enfant née d'un père humain et d'une mère déesse, née de l'amour elle sauvera un dieu du mal qui le rongera. La protéger du danger sera une priorité pour sa patrie maternelle. De son cœur naîtra la paix._

-Quinze ans plus tôt-

De la lumière ? En pleine nuit ? La petite fille sortit de son lit, elle évita les partis du parquet qui craquait, elle ne devait pas réveiller le couple qui l'avait prise en charge suite à la demande des services sociaux. La petite récupéra sa veste qu'elle mit par-dessus son pyjama, enfila ses converses défraichies et récupéra sa besace et mit une écharpe. Elle ouvrit discrètement la porte, elle avait l'habitude de sortir à l'insu de ses deux geôliers de tuteurs qui passent leur journée à être complètement ivre.

La petite fille se mit à courir là où il y eut de la lumière, en arrivant sur les lieux, en pleins milieu de la forêt elle y trouva une femme brune habillé bizarrement, tout en or rouge et noir, elle saignait abondamment au niveau de la cuisse et elle semblait dans les vapes, un bouclier et une épée posée pas trop loin. La petite fille se mit à genou à côté de l'inconnue et se servit des mouchoirs dans son sac pour éponger le sang, et essaya de faire boire la jeune femme et utilisa son écharpe au niveau de la plaie pour tenir le pansement, elle posa ensuite ses mains à cinq centimètres de la plaie et une lumière blanche en émana. N'ayant plus rien à faire la petite resta assise pendant plus d'une heure. Lorsque l'inconnue reprit connaissance elle semblait perdue :

« Tout va bien ! Vous étiez blessée et j'ai fais ce que j'ai pût » Fit la petite fille en gardant une distance de sécurité.

« Où suis-je ?! »

« Bah … sur Terre bien sûr ! Vous êtes à Bâton-rouge en Louisiane »

« Midgard ?! »

« C'est quoi Midgard ? »

« le nom de ton monde. Qui es-tu ? »

« Eden »

« Eden ? Je suis Lady Sif, je viens d'Asgard. Je te remercie pour tes soins, petite lady, tu es une guérisseuse n'est-ce pas ? »

« Je ne comprends pas »

« Tu m'as guérie n'est-ce pas ? Tu ne mérites pas d'être dans un endroit aussi pauvre, où sont tes parents ? »

« Morts, je vis dans une famille d'accueil »

« Ils t'ont laissés sortir aussi tard et habillée comme ça ?! »

« Oh ils ne se préoccupent pas de moi après le deuxième verre »

« Je te dois la vie Eden de Midgard, à moi de t'aider, en me sauvant tu as fait de nous des alliés, des sœurs selon les lois de mon monde »

-Présent, 15 ans plus tard-

«Putain où j'ai mis mon téléphone … » Murmura Eden, habillée seulement de ces sous-vêtements et d'une chemise d'homme.

« Il est dans le salon » marmonna l'homme avec qui elle venait de passer la nuit « Tu ne veux pas rester encore un peu ? »

«Clay je te le dis à chaque fois, nous avons un arrangement commun, c'est juste du sexe »

« ça fait six mois que ça dure ça marche plutôt bien entre nous non ? »

« ça n'arrivera pas … merde mon père m'a appelé »

« Phil ? »

« Qui d'autre ? »

« Papa ? » Fit Eden en répondant au téléphone.

« Où es-tu ?! Je t'attends depuis dix minutes »

« J'arrive ! Je suis dans là dans vingt minutes ! » Fit Eden avant de raccrocher pour s'habiller avec les vêtements de la veille. Elle prit une douche en vitesse, attacha ses cheveux mouillés en un chignon haut puis se remaquilla avant de partir. Au moment où elle ouvrit la porte, un livreur arrivait au même moment :

« J'ai un colis pour Clay Dalton »

« Je vous l'appel » Fit Eden « CLAY TU AS UN COLIS ! » Puis la jeune femme partit.

Elle monta dans son SUV et démarra, dès que la voiture s'élança sur la route, elle reçut un appel de son meilleur ami, étudiant en Histoire et Archéologie, elle accepta l'appel, et la voix de James Knightley retentit dans la voiture :

« Salut ma belle, tu vas bien ? »

« Je vais bien Jai', qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ? »

« Lors de ta dernière expédition pour le SHIELD tu avais bien pris des photos sur un artéfact ? »

« Jai' je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas dire le nom de l'agence à voix haute et tu sais très bien que je n'ai pas le droit de te faire partager des détails sur mes missions »

« Alors pourquoi est-ce que mademoiselle Zoey Williams à le droit à tous les détails ? »

« Parce que, comme moi, elle est un agent » Soupira Eden.

« Tu dirais bonjour à papa Coulson de ma part »

« Il t'a déjà dit de l'appeler Phil, tu sais, la première où tu t'es infiltré chez nous »

« J'avais onze ans et ton père m'a menacé de me tuer et de faire disparaître mon corps »

« Il est protecteur »

« Non tu crois ?! Je me suis toujours demandé comment il a put te trouver »

« Je ne le sais pas moi-même, bon je dois te laisser, j'essaierai de passer te voir dès que je peux, et bonne chance pour tes examens ! » Fit Eden avant de raccrocher.

Dire qu'Eden avait une vie étrange était un doux euphémisme. Après avoir aidée cette femme il y a de cela quinze, elle s'était retrouvée en plein milieu de Time Square, sans savoir comment elle avait fait le chemin depuis Bâton-Rouge. C'était un homme du nom de Phil Coulson qui l'avait prise sous son aile, lorsqu'elle atteignit l'âge de 12 ans, Phil l'adopta, évidemment, ses dons ne passèrent pas inaperçus aux yeux du Directeur Fury. Seul trois personnes étaient au courant de ses capacités, son père, Fury et Maria Hill. Elle reçut donc très tôt un entrainement au combat rapproché et montra une grande habilitée avec les couteaux au grand damne de Phil qui aurait préféré qu'elle fasse un métier moins dangereux. En plus des couteaux, elle reçut un entrainement pour les interrogatoires, la psychanalyse et le profilage.

Au fil des années, sa partenaire devint sa meilleure amie, il s'agissait de Zoey Williams une accro des armes à feu ayant une passion pour l'ingénierie. Son autre meilleur ami, James Knigthley, un britannique exilé aux Etats-Unis était un étudiant en histoire, ils étaient devenus amis quand Eden lui avait raconté son passé, et les deux s'étaient trouvés une passion commune vis-à-vis de la mythologie nordique.

Cependant, une chose dont le SHIELD n'était pas au courant, était les sortes de tatouages dorés et argentés qui envahissaient son dos en des motifs bizarres. Ces tatouages étaient apparus la nuit où Eden avait rencontrée Lady Sif. Depuis ce jour, Eden avait toujours eu l'impression d'être protégée par quelqu'un, une entité invisible. Cette rencontre avait changée sa vie, Eden était vraiment reconnaissant d'avoir été trouvée par Phil et que celui-ci accepta de s'occuper d'elle. Elle était alors devenue Eden Rose Cole Coulson. Lors de son adoption, Phil lui avait donné un deuxième prénom et avait fait en sorte qu'elle garde son nom de famille en plus du sien. Elle avait évité de justesse à une vie horrible, après avoir enchainée trois familles d'accueils.

Finalement Eden arriva au lieu de rendez-vous et aperçue son père qui était assis en terrasse, ses fameuses lunettes de soleil sur le nez :

« Papa ! Pardon pour le retard » Fit-elle alors qu'il l'a prenait dans ses bras.

« Tu étais encore avec Dalton »

« Il s'appelle Clay »

« Ce n'est pas très sain comme relation »

« Il me permet de me détendre … »

« Stop ne m'en dit pas plus, je n'ai pas besoin de tout savoir » Rit Phil.

« Tu es celui qui a amené le sujet » Rit également Eden « Alors pourquoi ce petit-déjeuner, normalement on fait ça le jeudi, tu sais le grand rituel qui dure depuis quinze ans maintenant »

« Je n'ai pas le droit de voir ma fille quand j'en ai envie ? » Demanda Phill pendant que le serveur leurs amenait à chacun une assiette de pancakes que Phil avait commandé au préalable.

« Je te connais, tu es réglé comme une horloge donc vas-y, crache le morceau »

« Seulement si tu me promets de ne plus revoir Clay »

« Promis » fit Eden en soupirant.

« Nos scientifiques ont notés des relevés similaires à ceux de la nuit où tu avais rencontrée cette Lady Sif »

« Tu es en train de me dire que l'on peut prouver ce que j'ai vu cette nuit là ?! »

« C'est exactement ce que je dis, et c'est pour ça que l'on part dans une heure pour le Nouveau-Mexique »

« Le Nouveau-Mexique ? »

« Oui, on y a trouvé une espèce de marteau qui est apparu du jour au lendemain, détraquant les appareils autour, et créant ainsi une excitation dans la région »

« Tu as des photos de ce marteau ? »

« Bien évidemment, c'est toi notre experte en mythologie nordique, c'est bien la seule non-dangereuse que tu as acceptée d'étudier »

« Oh le mignon petit reproche déguisé, tu deviens vraiment très doué ! »

« Tu m'as bien enseigné »Sourit Phil en lui tendant un dossier.

« Des nouvelles de l'agent May ? » Demanda Eden en étudiant le dossier.

« Elle va bien, elle aimerait bien une visite de ta part »

« Le jour où elle accepterait de m'apprendre sa grande technique »

« On va pouvoir attendre longtemps alors »

« M'en parle pas … Bon sang ! Papa sais-tu à qui appartient ce marteau ?! » S'écria Eden avant de se souvenir que c'était confidentiel.

« Si je le savais je ne t'aurais pas donné le dossier aussi facilement »

« Sur le marteau il est écrit que si quelqu'un arrive à soulever ce marteau, s'il en est digne se verra attribuer les pouvoirs de Thor ! Papa ce marteau c'est Mjolnir ! »

« Mjolnir ?! »

« Le marteau de Thor ! »

« Thor le dieu du tonnerre ? »

« Tu m'as écoutée le jour où je t'en ai parlée ?! »

« Evidemment ! Maintenant tourne la page »

Eden obéit et fut estomaquée en regardant la photo. Sur cette image on y voyait un homme portant une armure bizarre, rappelant un peu celle de Lady Sif.

« Papa … je ne crois pas me tromper en disant qu'il s'agit certainement du propriétaire du marteau »

« Thor ?! »

« Oui »

« Donc les aliens existent … »

« Je ne pense pas que se sont des aliens, se sont des asgardiens »

« Si tu le dis … »

« On ne devrait pas se mettre en route ? »

« Laisse ta voiture ici, un agent viendra la récupérer, on prend Lola »

Eden et son père montèrent en voiture, le trajet passa rapidement, puis ils rejoignirent rapidement le quinjet où Eden dut se changer en tenue de combat, en prévision de ce qu'il risquerait de trouver.

« Mais regarder moi ça ! Mini-Coulson ! »

« Clint ! » Gronda Eden avant de le prendre dans ses bras.

« Pourquoi ne suis-je pas étonné de te voir ici ? »

« Parce que je suis la seule agent de terrain ayant étudié la mythologie nordique ? »

« ça doit être pour ça » Rit Clint.

« Des nouvelles de Natasha ? »

« Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis deux semaines »

« Et vous ne la reverrez pas toute de suite, maintenant installez-vous » Ordonna Phil.

« Chef oui Chef ! » Se moqua Eden.

« Agent Cole … » Fit Phil, professionnel.

« Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi tu n'avais pas pris le nom Coulson » Commenta Clint.

« Parce que ça aurait été compliqué » Expliqua Eden.

Finalement le quinjet se posa quelques heures plus tard au Nouveau-Mexique où un camp de fortune avait été installé du marteau, Phil partit interroger et confisqué les appareils d'une certaine Jane Foster. Eden passa sa journée à étudier le marteau, Clint lui criait dessus à travers l'oreillette pour l'obliger à prendre des pauses. Elle avait envie de voir si elle pouvait soulever le marteau mais elle se retint de le faire, elle devait rester professionnel, cependant plus elle s'en approchait, plus ses tatouages semblaient brûler. Dans cet endroit, on ne comptait pas en jours mais en heures, c'est ainsi que plusieurs heures plus tard, un homme blond, l'homme des clichés entra et mit KO plusieurs agents à terre sans peiner, Eden était tapie dans un coin de la salle du marteau invisible, elle l'observa, Phil lui demandait de rester sur ses gardes.

L'homme échoua à soulever le marteau et fut tellement désespéré qu'il se laissa arrêté sans discuter. On l'installa et Phil partit l'interroger, Eden le rejoignit vers la fin de l'interrogatoire. Dès qu'elle entra, Thor braqua son regard sur elle :

« Surveillez-le agent Cole »Ordonna Phil à sa fille.

« Oui monsieur » Répondit Eden.

Thor et Eden se regardèrent, elle sentait que l'homme en face d'elle brûlait de lui demander quelque chose :

« Il paraît que c'est mauvais pour l'esprit de ne pas dire les choses » fit simplement en s'installant face à lui.

« Vous n'êtes pas comme eux »

« Merci c'est toujours agréable … »

« Je ne l'entendais pas comme ça, j'ai une drôle d'impression vous concernant »

« Dit l'homme se prenant pour un Dieu » Fit Eden, cachant le fait qu'elle était certaine qu'il était bel et bien Thor.

« Je suis Thor ! Fils d'Odin ! » Rugit l'homme.

« Vous n'avez pas à vous énerver, nous discutons. Maintenant j'aimerais que vous m'expliquiez quelque chose, si vous êtes Thor, pourquoi n'avez-vous pas réussi à soulever Mjolnir ? »

« Vous connaissez le nom de mon marteau ?! » S'étonna le « dieu ».

« J'attends une réponse »

« Je n'en suis pas digne, j'ai déçu mon père et ma mère »

« Je vois » Fit Eden avant de recevoir un ordre à travers son oreillette « Je vais devoir vous laisser »

Il allait le relâcher, son père avait évidemment une idée derrière la tête puisqu'il envoya des agents se poster en centre-ville, au cas où. Eden retourna là où il y avait le marteau et y aperçu un homme aux cheveux noirs corbeau, étrangement, personne ne semblait le voir. Elle entra dans la salle et pointa une arme à l'arrière de son crâne :

« Mettez vos mains sur votre tête et retournez-vous doucement » Ordonna froidement Eden.

« Vous me voyez ? » Fit l'homme avec un sourire sadique, avant de se retourner.

« Qui êtes-vous ? »

« ça ne vous concerne pas mortelle ! »

« Laissez moi deviner, avec Thor dans le coin on a le droit à Loki maintenant ? » Se moqua Eden, espérant le faire réagir.

« Comment osez-vous me manquer de respect ?! » Fit dangereusement l'homme.

« Donc j'avais raison, vous vous prenez bien pour Loki » Continua à se moquer Eden. Si elle voulait le faire parler, elle devait taper dans l'orgueil, l'égo peut faire avouer n'importe quoi à l'insu de la personne, et de toute évidence l'homme en face d'elle ne manquait pas d'orgueil. Cependant Eden resta méfiante, elle sentait bien que cet homme était puissant et pouvait être très dangereux si jamais elle ne jouait pas ses cartes de la bonne façon. Imperceptiblement, Eden généra un bouclier autour d'elle, elle était tellement heureuse d'avoir des pouvoirs. Elle possédait la capacité de gérer la matière, n'importe quelle matière, la plus difficile à contrôler fut la matière organique puisque cela pouvait lui permettre de contrôler le corps de quelqu'un.

Soudain elle sentit « Loki » lui attraper le cou, elle lui donna un coup dans le creux du coude, lui faisant lâcher son emprise, puis elle lui asséna un coup de pied dans le ventre, Loki les téléporta alors tous les deux dans le désert du Nouveau-Mexique. Loki commença à l'attaquer, il était plus rapide et plus fort qu'elle, et elle le savait pertinemment. Elle utilisa donc ses pouvoirs pour bloquer le corps de son assaillant afin de l'envoyer valser à dix mètres. Elle entendait son père crier, lui demandant où elle était, il était fou d'inquiétude. Eden jeta son oreillette et fit apparaître un champ d protection autour d'elle :

« Tiens donc, les midgariens ont un peu évolués, ça ne rendra ta mort que plus douloureuse encore » Fit Loki.

Eden sentit ses tatouages la brûler de plus en plus, puis Loki se recula, hébété pendant une seconde, ce qui permit à Eden de prendre l'avantage, elle sortit un couteau et le lui lança dans l'épaule, faisant ainsi revenir Loki à a la réalité. Loki utilisa alors sa magie pour créer des doubles :

« Ton monde est inutile, c'est dommage que ton potentiel ne soit jamais utilisé »

« Vous pensez pouvoir me tuer ? J'adorais voir ça » Fit Eden, effrontément, elle a toujours été une tête brûlée, et aujourd'hui était plus le cas que jamais.

« Tu es différente »

« Votre frère m'a dit la même chose ! »

« IL N'EST PAS MON FRERE ! » Hurla Loki « Vous avez compris tout de suite qui nous étions n'est-ce pas ? »

« Vous croyez être le premier de votre espèce que je rencontre ? » Ricana Eden « Vous dîtes qu'il n'est pas votre frère, alors qu'est-il ? Un ennemi ? Une connaissance ? J'ai étudié votre histoire » Fit Eden en parant un coup de Loki « Vous avez grandit ensemble, seulement vous n'étiez que son ombre n'est-ce pas ? »

« TAISEZ-VOUS ! » Hurla Loki avant de la frapper et de l'envoyer au sol, reprenant sa forme normale avec son armure émeraude, noire et or.

Eden se releva son corps était douloureux et elle avait la lèvre ensemble, grâce à ses pouvoirs elle se régénéra un peu :

« Il vous aime et vous ne vous en rendez même pas compte hein ? Vous pensez que le seul but de votre vie est de devenir le roi de la Montagne ? Alors vous n'avez rien compris ! »

« Vous osez me parler d'amour fraternel mais qu'en savez-vous ? Je vois en vous que vous êtes une orpheline, que personne n'a voulu de vous »

« Cela pourrait faire de nous des semblables, mais contrairement à vous, je refuse la facilité en cherchant la vengeance auprès de ceux qui m'ont pris mes parents. Tous les deux ont nous a offert une seconde chance et vous le savez, puisque vous êtes adopté, tout comme moi ! »

« Ne prétendez pas que nous sommes similaires, je suis un Dieu ! »

« Vous êtes un abruti ! Vous pensez ne pas être aimé, et vous voulez que je vous explique pourquoi ? Parce que vous repoussez tout le monde ! Vous voulez tuer votre frère pour prendre sa place, mais même en faisant ça vous n'existerez que dans son ombre, car vous serez son remplaçant ! Vous devriez exister par vous-même, ça vous changerais la vie ! »

« Et vous analyser tout ça à partir des livres ? » Demanda Loki en arrêtant de se battre, considérant les paroles d'Eden.

« Les légendes ne sont pas toutes fausses, cependant vous autres, vous n'apprenez jamais les erreurs du passé, j'imagine comment pourrait être la vie des personnes qui ont fait le mauvais choix en ne regardant pas un peu en arrière »

« Qui êtes-vous ?! » Demanda Loki en attrapant le poignet d'Eden qui s'apprêtait à lui mettre un coup.

« Pourquoi vous en souciez-vous ? »

« Parce que vos paroles résonnent en moi plus qu'elles ne le devraient »

« Alors vous n'êtes pas si idiot, enfin, vous le seriez moins si vous évitiez de faire tuer votre frère »

Loki regarda alors attentivement la midgarienne qui lui tenait depuis maintenant de longues minutes. Loki eut du mal à admettre qu'elle était magnifique. Elle était grande, les cheveux blonds qui devaient être très longs vu la longueur de sa tresse. Ces yeux étaient bleus nuit et il aurait parié qu'ils y avaient vu des étoiles. Lorsqu'il l'a toucha il sentit une grande chaleur traverser son corps, et il aurait souhaité rester ainsi pour toujours, il se sentait entier comme si toutes les parties de lui étaient enfin réunies :

« Qui êtes-vous ? Une ensorceleuse ? » Demanda Loki avec une douceur qui le surprit lui-même.

« Non, lâchez-moi »

« Non, sinon vous vous enfuiriez »

« Il y a cinq minutes vous voulez me tuer et maintenant vous me regardez dans les yeux ? Vous êtes soit fou soit bipolaire, j'hésite encore »

« Je suis Loki …. Fils d'Odin »

« Je croyais que vous ne vous considériez pas comme son fils »

« Vos légendes ne sont pas toutes vraies »

« Mais pas entièrement fausse, vous êtes le dieu du mensonge, comment puis-je croire que vous n'essayez pas de gagner du temps pendant que vous faîtes encore une crasse à votre frère »

« Qui êtes-vous ? » Demanda à nouveau Loki, ignorant les paroles de la jeune femme en face de lui.

« Eden, Eden Coulson »

« Comme l'homme qui à tenté d'interroger mon frère ? »

« C'est mon père »

« Il n'est pas votre géniteur n'est-ce pas »

« ça ne fait aucune différence pour moi »

« Comment est-ce possible ? La recherche de ses origines est primordiale »

« Pas si vous vous définissez déjà en tant que personne, je n'ai pas besoin de mes parents biologiques pour me dire qui je suis, et ça, c'est l'une des grandes différences entre nous je suppose »

Loki lâcha le poignet d'Eden et se mit à tourner d'elle, pas comme un prédateur, mais comme un homme curieux. Il frôla ses cheveux et son dos :

« Votre dos est horriblement chaud »Chuchota Loki à l'oreille d'Eden.

« En quoi ça vous regarde ? »

« Vous ne baissez jamais la garde ? »

« Et vous ? »

« Jamais »

« Alors nous sommes deux »

« Pourquoi ais-je ce sentiment que nous devions nous rencontrer ? Que c'était écrit »

« Parce que vous êtes un sociopathe croyant à des forces mystiques tels que le Destin »

« Le destin régit les vies de chacun, peut importe combien on le combat »

« Une vraie tragédie grecque »

« Il y a quelque chose d'étrange à propos de vous, une aura, c'est … troublant »

« Ce qui est troublant c'est la vitesse à laquelle vous changez d'humeur »

« Je déteste être prévisible »

« Pourtant vous l'êtes, comment croyez-vous que j'ai pût lire en vous ? »

« Parce que vous avez étudiée notre histoire, qu'est-ce qui vous a motivé, nous sommes des Dieux oubliés de ce monde »

« En plus de ça vous voulez mon groupe sanguin ? »

« Vous n'aimez pas les questions »

« Je n'aime pas les dieux psychopathes, nuance »

« Pourquoi vous a-t-il été aussi facile de croire en mon existence »

« Un homme tombe du ciel avec un marteau qui correspond à 100% aux gravures que j'ai étudiée, marteau que personne ne peut soulever, un homme prétend être Thor et un autre arrive, il est l'opposé total de son frère, j'ai juste compris que un plus un faisait deux… »

« Vous êtes prédisposée à croire en nous »

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien vous faire honnêtement ? »

« Vous devriez retourner auprès de votre père, il va avoir besoin d'aide »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que j'ai fait une erreur, j'ai amené un monstre pour détruire mon frère »

« Qu'est-ce qui vous a fait changer d'attitude aussi vite ? »

« Vous. Je pense que vous devriez chercher un peu plus sur vos origines, vous n'êtes pas que d'ici Eden Coulson. Protégez votre père, chérissez-le comme j'aurais dût continuer de le faire »

« Où allez-vous ?! » Fit Eden.

« Réparer mes tords, cependant je vais revenir vous voir, ne pensez pas que parce que je suis aimable j'oublie pour autant que vous m'ayez tenu tête » Expliqua-t-il en approchant à un demi-centimètre de celle d'Eden. Cet homme allait l'embrasser, cet homme instable qui change plus vite d'avis que d'elle de vêtements, elle se recula :

« Je suis à plusieurs kilomètres de l'endroit, je n'arriverais jamais à temps pour déjouer votre plan ridicule »

« Vous me sous-estimez » Fit-il en lui attrapant une nouvelle fois le poignet, faisant apparaître une chaine en argent avec plusieurs petites émeraudes « je vous retrouvais où que vous soyez » Chuchota-t-il avant de disparaître.

D'un seul coup, Eden se retrouva devant son père :

« Où étais-tu ?! Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivée ?! »

« J'ai rencontré son frère ! » Expliqua Eden en regardant le bracelet qui se trouvait maintenant à son poignet, elle chercha une attache pour l'enlever mais n'en trouva aucune, comment allait-elle l'enlever ?

« Vous avez rencontré Loki ? » Fit Thor en sortant d'un café, accompagné de deux femmes et d'un homme.

« Vous nous avez menti » Déclara Phil à Thor.

« Excusez-moi »

«Oui c'est bien, tout le monde il est beau tout le monde il est gentil, votre frère va essayer de rattraper son erreur car il aurait envoyé un monstre sur Terre » Expliqua Eden.

« Mon frère vous a parlée ? »

« Il m'a frappé, je l'ai frappé, je l'ai dégagé, il a pas aimé puis après je ne sais pas pourquoi il s'est calmé j'ai pas compris, il regrette ce qu'il a fait et veut se racheter » Exposa Eden à Thor.

« Tu t'es battue avec un dieu ?! » S'écria Phil.

« Patron ? On a Xena, Jackie Chan et Robin des bois en visuel » Fit une voix dans l'oreillette au moment même où Eden en remit une dans son oreille. Puis, un géant, voir un colosse approcha :

« le Destructeur … » Murmura Thor.

« Comment peut-on vous aider ? » Demanda Eden.

« Mettez les gens à l'abri, cela ne les concerne pas, il ne mérite pas ça. Ceci est mon combat, et même si je ne suis plus un Dieu, je refuse que quelqu'un meurt pour moi »

« Thor c'est de la folie ! » S'écria Jane Foster.

« Mettez-vous à l'abri Jane »

« Thor, votre marteau ! » Fit Erik Selvig.

« Je n'en suis pas digne, ce monstre vient pour moi, je peux seulement espérer que mon frère arrivera à défaire ce qu'il a fait »

« Il a besoin que vous croyez en lui » Fit Eden en se surprenant elle-même, pourquoi aidait-elle un abruti pareil ?

« Agent Cole, allez mettre les populations à l'abri »Ordonna Coulson en voyant un géant métallique se rapprocher de plus en plus.

Eden fit oui de la tête et parti en courant. Elle tenta de faire comprendre aux gens de s'en aller mais ils étaient bornés, seulement ils acceptèrent quand un Dieu blond passa à travers la vitrine.

« Thor, vous devez récupérer votre marteau ! » S'écria Eden en s'approchant de lui pour l'aider à se relever.

« Je n'en suis pas digne, mon père avait raison ! »

« Oh la ferme ! Vous êtes prêt à vous sacrifier pour mon peuple alors si vous en êtes dignes MAINTENANT BOUGEZ VOUS LE CUL ! » Cria Eden.

Thor la regarda avec curiosité, il semblait comprendre le changement de comportement de son frère quand il avait rencontré cette femme, d'après ce qu'elle lui avait dit.

« Je sais je suis magnifique maintenant bougez-vous car si la ville est rasée ça va faire de la paperasse et je n'aime pas ça ! »

Thor retint un sourire et parti :

« Eden on a besoin de renfort ! » Fit son père.

« J'arrive ! »

Eden sprinta jusqu'au centre-ville, cette journée fut loin d'être de tout repos, son corps la faisait souffrir et elle se sentait épuisée. En arrivant sur place elle remarqua quatre nouveaux arrivants. Trois hommes et une femme. Quand la femme se retourna vers elle, Eden resta figée tout comme la nouvelle venue :

« Sif, un problème ? » Demanda celui qui ressemblait à Robin des bois.

Coulson regardait la scène avec méfiance, pourquoi cette femme fixait-elle sa fille de cette manière ?

« Lady Eden ? »

« Dame Sif ? »

Eden n'y tint plus et fonça vers Sif qui l'accueillit à bras ouverts, cette femme, cette asgardienne avait changée sa vie, lui avait donné la seconde chance dont elle avait besoin. Eden se souvenait d'avoir rêvée d'elle, de lui avoir parlée, elle la considérait comme une grande sœur :

« Il est bon de vous voir en chaire et en os » Souffla Sif.

« Nous ne sommes vu qu'une fois » Rigola Eden, les larmes aux yeux.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ?! » Exigea Coulson.

« Sif, le destructeur veut tuer Thor ! » Rappela l'homme asiatique.

« je ne veux pas vous mettre en danger » Fit Thor en revenant avec Jane. Cette fois, il était équipé de son armure et avait son marteau à la main.

« C'est nettement plus impressionnant » sourit Phill.

« à qui le dîtes-vous » Fit Darcy en détaillant le dieu de la tête jusqu'aux pieds.

« Je vous remercie Eden, fille de Coul, vous avez sauvée mon frère de lui-même »

« Je l'ai juste frapper … »

« Vous avez frappée Loki ? Et vous êtes encore en vie ?! » S'écria Sif, accompagnée des regards surpris des autres asgardiens.

« On devrait y aller » Souffla Eden pour éviter la discussion.

« Oui, je vous en prie Eden, restez là, je ne veux pas vous voir blessée » Fit Sif.

« Je suis désolée, j'ai des ordres »

« Je vois … Alors vous êtes la raison pourquoi Loki nous a demandé de venir ici …. »

« Sif, je pense qu'on devrait parler une fois ce truc en pièces détachés »

« Eden tu n'y vas pas ! » ordonna Phil.

« Essaie de m'en empêcher » Fit Eden avec obstination.

« Je la protégerais, après m'avoir sauvée, elle est devenue ma sœur aux yeux de l'univers »promit Sif.

« Si il lui arrive quoique se soit, Dieu ou pas je vous tue » Prévint Phil.

« Vous avez ma parole fils de Coul »

 _La légende veut que son pouvoir soit inégalé, personne ne peut prétendre avoir les mêmes dons et la même force intérieure. Son obstination lui jouera des tours, mais ses protecteurs la protégeront pour toujours_

 _Voilà pour mon premier chapitre, je me suis laissé emporter en écrivant, j'ai suivi mon imagination et mon instinct. Cette fiction m'est venue un soir, et la voilà maintenant sur papier._

 _Je rappel que les personnages ne sont pas les miens, sauf pour James Knightley, Zoey Williams, Clay Dalton et Eden Coulson. L'univers n'est également pas le mien._

 _En espérant que ça vous plaise._

 _Petite précision : Sachez que si Loki à changé aussi vite d'avis c'est à cause de l'aura d'Eden, la suite sera expliquée si jamais vous continuez à lire ! )_

 _XOXO_

 _Flo'_


	2. Chapter 2

L'homme courut, son maître serait heureux :

« Seigneur j'ai de bonnes nouvelles ! »

« Je l'espère pour toi » Fit le « seigneur » avec un sourire cruel, faisant tressaillir les autres personnes autour de lui.

« Une … une nouvelle guérisseuse s'est éveillée » Bégaya le sous-fifre.

« Quand ?! »

« Elle a fait parler d'elle pour la première fois il y a quelques heures »

« Qui est-elle ? »

« Nous … nous ne savons pas seigneur » Fit-il en commençant à trembler de peur devant le regard furieux et menaçant de son maître.

« Où est-elle ? » Demanda le seigneur, la voix tonitruante.

« Nous ne savons pas »

« ALORS QUE SAIS-TU ?! »

« Qu'elle est venue en aide aux enfants d'Asgard »

« Quoi de plus ? »

« Rien »

« C'est insuffisant et décevant » Fit le maître avant de le tuer en lui brisant la nuque « Toi là-bas » Continua-t-il en désignant le second de l'homme qu'il venait d'abattre.

« Oui Seigneur ? »

« Vous montez en grade. Retrouvez-là par tous les moyens possibles, faites appels aux augures et aux oracles, je la veux en vie » Ordonna-t-il froidement.

« Mais seigneur nous ne savons pas où … »

« Dois-je vraiment tout faire moi-même ?! » Hurla le maître « Si effectivement elle a aidée des enfants asgardiens, trouvez qui ils étaient et où ils étaient ! Incapables ! »

« Tu es complètement inconsciente ou quoi ?! » Demanda Coulson en se retenant de crier.

« Pas la peine d'élever la voix je suis juste à côté de toi » Marmonna Eden depuis son lit d'appoint.

« Tu as mis ta vie en danger mais également celle des autres, tu as été irresponsable »

« Quelqu'un est mort ? »

« Non »

« Bah voilà … »

« Eden tu dois arrêter de te mettre en danger comme ça ! » Commença Phil en baissant la voix pour ne pas que les asgardiens l'entendent « Ce n'est pas parce que tu as des pouvoirs et des compétences un peu plus qu'hors normes que tu dois jouer les têtes brûlées ! Tu dois rester sous les radars ! »

« Merci je suis au courant, c'est comme ça depuis que tu m'as recueilli »

« Je fais de mon mieux pour te protéger ! »

« Et je t'en suis reconnaissante, crois-moi, je sais tout ce que tu fais et tout ce que tu as fait pour moi Papa »

« On en reparlera, maintenant dors »

« Chef oui chef »

« Arrête avec ça » Rit Phil avant de partir.

Eden retint une envie de rire et s'endormie aussi sec, utiliser ses pouvoirs et dépenser autant d'énergie l'avait complètement vidée. Sif regardait toujours Eden d'un œil, elle avait observée la jeune femme, grandir, se développer. Sif avait toujours eut à cœur de protéger Eden, son instinct lui criait de toutes ses forces qu'elle devait veiller sur elle, qu'elle avait un rôle important :

« Sif ? Tout va bien ? » Demanda Fandral.

L'asgardienne se retourna complètement vers ses compatriotes :

« Oui »

« C'est cet enfant n'est-ce pas ? » Commença Thor en désignant Eden « Toi aussi tu as une sorte de ... pressentiment ou d'instinct protecteur, je ne sais ? »

« Je ne suis pas le seul alors ? » S'étonna Hoggun.

« Vous aussi ? » Demanda Fandral puis Volstagg.

« J'ai ce sentiment qu'il est impératif de la protéger depuis que je l'ai rencontrée, c'est d'ailleurs pour cela que je l'ai envoyée à ce midgarien » Expliqua Sif en désignant Phil.

« Fils de coul ? » Demanda Thor à Phil qui passait devant eux.

« Oui ? »

« Pourrions-nous vous demander quelques petites choses sur votre fille ? »

« Oui » Fit Phil en devenant méfiant.

« Asseyez-vous » Invita Fandral.

« Depuis que vous l'avez récupérée … » Commença Thor.

« Adoptez »Corrigea immédiatement Phil.

« N'avez-vous jamais eu de visites de personnes étranges ? D'évènements … bizarres ? » Demanda le dieu.

« Pas à ma connaissance, à part bien sûr le jour où elle vous à rencontrée, le même jour où je l'ai trouvée »

« C'est vrai » Sourit Sif avec nostalgie.

« Cependant, j'aurais une question. Est-ce que ces symboles vous disent quelque chose ? » Demanda Phill en tendant son téléphone afin de montrer une photo du dos d'Eden, cependant il ne leur avoua pas qu'il s'agissait d'Eden sur la photo.

« Ces symboles me sont familier » Fit Hoggun.

« Moi également » Avoua Volstagg.

« Je ne sais pas trop comment vous expliquez ce que c'est » Commença Hoggun « Voyez, chaque symbole à sa signification. Ici vous pouvez y lire l'équivalent de « sauveur » dans votre langue, là de « paix », puis de « danger » et ainsi de suite »

« Où avez-vous trouvé ça ?! » Demanda Thor, la voix légèrement paniquée.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » S'inquiéta Phil.

« Il y a une légende, elle se transmet de souverain en héritier, même si maintenant tout le monde ou presque la connait » Expliqua Thor « Selon la légende, chaque futur roi reçoit de l'aide d'une personne … rare… Enfn, quand cette personne arrive à le rejoindre, parce que des peuples entiers se battent pour l'avoir puisqu'elle représente, la protection, la paix et l'avenir entre autres choses »

« Asgard n'a pas eu sa protectrice depuis presque 1500 ans » Ajouta Volstagg.

« On en aurait bien besoin » Commenta Fandral.

« Tu crois ? Nous enchainons les guerres depuis des siècles » Fit Sif.

« Donc l'existence de cette personne, représente un danger tout autant qu'elle est en danger ? » Demanda Phil.

« C'est exact, vous savez qui elle est ? » Fit Thor.

« Non, c'est une vieille photo, je me suis toujours interrogé c'est tout, cette personne est-elle toujours une femme ? »

« Oui » Fit simplement Sif.

« Pourquoi votre monde serait-il le mieux pour elle ? Pourquoi devrait-elle plus vous faire confiance qu'à quelqu'un d'autre ? »

« Parce que cette protectrice à forcément un parent asgardien, à l'origine, elle naissait pour protéger Asgard, bien évidemment les autres peuples ont entendus parler de son existence, et honnêtement, qui ne recherche pas la prospérité ? » Fit Thor.

« Je vois » Répondit seulement Phil en se levant.

Coulson parti, il avait besoin d'air, sa fille, son enfant courrait un danger permanent, il allait lui interdire les missions, l'enfermer dans un abri atomique à 400 mètres sous terre si il le faut, mais personne, personne ne touchera sa fille, jamais !

De son côté, Eden qui s'était endormie se mit à rêver… en quelque sorte. Elle était dans un jardin immense, il y avait un lac où les rayons du soleil se reflétaient. Il y avait des arbres, beaucoup d'arbres, ainsi que des massifs de fleurs immenses et multicolores. Pour une raison étrange, Eden n'avait plus l'impression d'être sur Terre, cet endroit était beaucoup trop beau pour appartenir à son monde. Elle avança le long du chemin pavé lorsque soudain :

« Vous ! » S'écria Eden.

« Un peu de politesse ne serait pas de refus » Fit Loki en apparaissant devant elle.

« Vous avez créé tout cela ? »

« Oui »

« Ma … robe … c'est vous aussi ? »

« Typiquement asgardienne mais ce n'est pas moi qui est décidé si cela peut vous rassurer»

« Alors comment je me suis retrouvée là dedans ? Je n'aime pas servir de poupée » Grogna Eden.

« Cette dimension choisit, lorsque je suis seul ici c'est plutôt … désertique »

« C'est très rassurant … Heu, petite question, qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? » Demanda Eden en montrant le bracelet.

« Un bracelet » Se moqua Loki.

« ça j'ai bien vu, ma question est, comment est-il arrivé autour de mon poignet »

« Votre dos va mieux ? » Demanda Loki en évitant de répondre.

« Il brûle mais ça va. Pourquoi est-ce que je suis là exactement ? »

« Je veux comprendre qui vous êtes »

« Alors ne le prenez pas mal hein, mais je n'aime pas qu'on s'amuse à me faire voyager quand je dors, j'aimerais rêver quand je ne dors pas faire des … déplacements transcendantaux … »

« Vous êtes toujours comme ça ? »

« Comme quoi ? »

« Pointilleuse ? »

« Et vous vous êtes toujours aussi mystérieux ? »

« J'ai posé la première question »

« Faux, j'ai demandé pourquoi j'avais ce bracelet et vous ne m'avez pas répondu, donc J'AI posée la première question »

« D'accord, c'est un bracelet de protection »

« Et pourquoi aurais-je besoin d'être protégée ? »

« Parce que vous cachez plus de choses que vous ne voulez bien l'admettre »

« Fit le Dieu du mensonge et de la tromperie sans sourciller » Fit Eden en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Quel est votre secret ? » Demanda Loki en s'approchant d'elle.

« Pourquoi ça vous intéresse ? » En se rapprochant elle aussi.

« Pourquoi êtes-vous aussi attirante ? »

« Pourquoi est-ce que vous vous rapprochez autant ? »

« Vous n'aimez pas que je sois à proximité ? » Murmura Loki, ses lèvres à quelques centimètres de celles de la jeune femme.

Eden le regarda dans les yeux puis se recula et se retourna pour observer le lac. Loki se rapprocha encore un peu plus d'elle, jusqu'à poser sa main sur son dos, ce qui fit hurler Eden de douleur :

« BORDEL MAIS VOUS AVEZ FAIT QUOI ?! » Hurla douloureusement Eden en s'écartant brusquement.

« Montrez-moi votre dos, je peux calmer la douleur »

« Et puis quoi encore ? Je fais un strip-tease au passage ?! » S'exclama Eden.

« Un quoi ? »

« Rien laissez tomber »

« Faites moi confiance »

« Vous avez voulu tuer votre frère pour prendre sa place et maintenant vous êtes aussi doux qu'un agneau ? Vous me prenez pour une idiote ou quoi ?! » S'énerva Eden, le dos toujours brûlant et extrêmement douloureux.

« Vous voulez me montrer que vous n'êtes pas idiote ? Alors laissez-moi-vous apaiser ! » S'énerva également Loki.

« Je ne vais pas laisser quelqu'un que je ne connais pas me toucher ! Je veux me réveiller ! » Hurla Eden.

« Attendez ! » S'exclama Loki, devenant de plus en plus furieux.

« MAINTENANT ! »

Eden se réveilla, en sursaut et en sueur dans son lit, le cœur battant à toute vitesse. Elle mit quelques minutes à comprendre où elle était, dans sa chambre, dans son appartement, son père devait l'avoir déposée ici. Elle regarda vers sa table de nuit et y trouva une note :

« Les asgardiens ont dus partir. Rendez-vous demain soir à la maison. Papa »

Eden retomba dans son lit et regarda son plafond, même si elle n'était plus une enfant, elle avait laissée des étoiles et des planètes phosphorescentes. Eden les regarda et se détendit aussitôt. Sans regarder, elle attrapa son téléphone et appela son meilleur ami, James.

« Eden ! Il est deux heures du mat' » Se plaignit son meilleur ami la voix ensommeillée.

« J'ai rencontré Loki et Thor » Fit simplement Eden.

« J'arrive dans 15 minutes ! » Déclara-t-il avec empressement et excitation.

Eden partit se changer, non pas que le jean et le tee-shirt ne soient pas confortables, mais honnêtement, elle préférait un pyjama. Elle prit une douche rapide et enfila son pyjama, autrement dit un short fleuri avec un haut rouge dans lesquels elle se sentit tout de suite beaucoup mieux et beaucoup plus à l'aise.

. Elle ouvrit sa porte d'entrée avant même que James n'eut le temps de frapper :

« J'ai amené de la glace » Fit James avec entrain.

« Vanille ? »

« Vanille pour toi, menthe pour moi »

« Alors tu peux entrer » Sourit Eden en se déplaçant pour le laisser rentrer.

James entra et remarqua le bracelet qui encerclait fièrement le poignet d'Eden :

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? »

« Un bracelet, ça se voit non ? » Fit Eden, s'étonnant elle-même en répétant les mots de Loki.

« J'ai bien vu, mais ma question est : depuis quand tu l'as et pourquoi ? »

« Un mot : Loki »Répondit Eden en s'installant sur l'un des tabourets du bar dans sa cuisine, James s'installa en face d'elle, et tous les deux entamèrent leur pot de glace de respectif :

« Donc Thor, Loki, tout ça, ça existe ?! »

« Ouep, d'ailleurs Thor serait tout à fait ton genre. Blond, cheveux mi-longs, yeux bleus style surfeur »

« Arrête de me faire baver » Marmonna James « J'ai personne depuis plus de six mois »

« Point positif de ton célibat, tu n'as jamais eu des notes aussi bonnes » Rappela Eden.

« Pas que je n'aime pas que l'on parle de mon absence de vie sexuelle, mais je suis venu pour que tu me racontes »

« J'ai rencontré Sif »

« LA Sif ? »

« LA Sif » Confirma la jeune femme « J'ai engueulé Thor pour qu'il se bouge les fesses et sauve le Nouveau-Mexique et ensuite j'ai engueulé son frère que j'ai ramené à la raison pour qu'il empêche un massacre »

« Donc tu as « encouragée » un Dieu bienveillant et fais la morale à un autre Dieu mais cette fois malfaisant ? »

« C'est à peu près ça »

« Tu es complètement dingue » Commenta James.

« Mais il y a un problème avec Loki, il me lâche pas, il m'a fichu ce bracelet autour du poignet maintenant il me tourne autour. Par contre y a un truc que je ne comprends pas ? »

« Tu ne comprends pas que Loki te tourne autour ? »

« Non que mes « tatouages » chauffent en présence d'Asgardiens et me brûlent à leur contact »

« Genre brûlant aïe ou brulant oh mon Thor je vais mourir ? » S'intéressa James.

«Oh mon Thor je vais mourir » Répondit Eden « Quand je me suis endormie, je me suis retrouvée dans une espèce de Jardin où Loki se trouvait en face de moi, je me suis retrouvée dans une tenue typiquement Asgardienne, digne d'une reine, comment te dire que je n'étais pas à l'aise du tout … »

« J'ai appris un truc en cours, pour une fois que j'écoutais. Le prof nous racontait que les légendes parlaient d'une coutume, en quelque sorte, où les personnes étaient habillés en fonction de leur rang respectif »

« Vraiment ? Intéressant, pourquoi tu ne l'as pas marqué dans tes notes ? Tu sais que je les lis à chaque fois » S'exclama Eden.

«J'ai dis que j'avais écouté, pas que j'avais noté. Tu peux me détailler ta tenue ? »

« Robe brodée dorée, chaussures soignées, des bijoux avec des pierres précieuses tellement précieuse que je n'osais pas bouger, j'étais maquillée et coiffée avec soin d'après ce que j'ai pût voir de mon reflet dans l'eau, et j'avais une sorte de couronne en or et en pierres précieuses qui avait la forme des lauriers de Caesar à quelque chose près »

« Tu rigoles là ? »

« J'ai l'air ? »

« C'est symbole de richesse, de noblesse et surtout de vénération ma vielle, ça se trouve tu es une déesse ! »

« Nan mais arrête ! Déjà que j'ai le Dieu du mensonge et de la tromperie sur le dos car Monsieur pense que j'ai un secret et qu'il m'a même refourgué un bracelet soit disant, pour me protéger, ça suffit j'ai besoin de croire que je suis une divinité ou un truc du genre !»

« Pauvre petite fille qui a du monde qui s'intéresse à elle ! Bouh ouh c'est trop triste » Se moqua James en allant sur le canapé en compagnie d'Eden.

Les deux discutèrent pendant encore une heure avant de tomber endormie. Au petit matin, alors que le soleil se levait à peine, Eden se réveilla en se débattant, quelqu'un tentait de lui écraser la trachée.

« Lâchez là ! » Hurla James en tentant de faire basculer l'assaillant.

Le colosse le rejeta d'une main et l'assomma au passage, s'effondrant ainsi dans le fond de la pièce, Eden le frappa sur la carotide, le faisant ainsi hurler de douleur. Eden appuya sur l'alarme silencieuse de son appartement, donnant ainsi l'alerte à son père. Elle s'empara de l'arme à feu caché sous la table basse. Elle mit ensuite un canapé de distance entre son assaillant et elle :

« Je représente Theodus, et il te cherche petite guérisseuse »

« Oh vraiment ? » Fit Eden en lui tirant une balle dans l'épaule droite, sans effet.

« Il te cherche, tu as été difficile à trouver, mais maintenant tout le monde sait où tu te caches »

« Je n'aime pas qu'on cherche à me tuer » Fit Eden en évitant un coup de hache qui brisa un vase « J'adorais ce vase ! » S'écria-t-elle en vidant un chargeur complet sur le géant, les balles l'effleurèrent à peine. Elle attrapa un autre chargeur caché sous le canapé et rechargea son arme.

« Le maître te veut, mais il n'a pas dit dans quel état, tu es plutôt jolie petite guérisseuse » Fit le géant en attrapant Eden et en la plaquant contre le mur, il lui enserra la gorge et lui fit lâcher son arme. Son regard glissa le long du corps de la jeune, qui elle retint une grimace de dégoût.

« Pourquoi ton maître me recherche ? » S'écria Eden en tentant de retrouver sa respiration.

« Tu es précieuse petite guérisseuse » Expliqua l'homme qui allait, ou du moins, qui allait essayer de la violer.

« Pourquoi m'appelles-tu la guérisseuse ? » Demanda Eden en tentant de gagner du temps afin de trouver une échappatoire.

« C'est ce que tu es. Tu es très belle… je suis sûr que tu as beaucoup offrir » Fit-il en s'humidifiant les lèvres, laissant sa main libre vagabonder. Puis il se fit plus persistant. Eden ne savait pas quoi faire, son père ne serait jamais là à temps et elle était beaucoup trop faible par rapport à lui. Elle hurla mentalement à l'aide, implorant Sif, Thor, son père, même Loki… c'est pour dire à quel point elle était désespérée !

Une lumière aveuglante traversa son salon et Sif apparu.

« Asgardienne » Cracha le géant en lâchant Eden qui s'écroula le long du mur, tentant de reprendre son souffle.

« Chien ! » S'écria Sif « Lâche-là »

« Tu ne connais pas sa valeur n'est-ce pas ? »

« Si je la connais, mais elle est plus importante que ça à mes yeux »

« Tu t'affaiblis, piètre guerrière »

« Et toi tu es un esclave, tu sers un maître sadique, cruel et qui a complètement perdu la raison »

« Elle le soignera, et la lumière de mon maître ravivera mon peuple, et nous vous écraserons »

« Nous avons déjà battu ton « peuple », nous le referons, encore et encore, autant de fois que nécessaire. Dans tous les cas ton maître ne l'aura pas, sa place est à Asgard, parmi les siens »

« Tu veux emmener une enfant qui ne sait rien de ce qu'elle est, ni de ses origines. Toi-même, tu viens juste de comprendre qui elle est » Se moqua le géant « Elle n'ira pas à Asgard, moi vivant, elle deviendra esclave de mon peuple et lui redonnera un âge d'or, qu'elle le veuille ou non »

« Elle n'est pas une esclave, elle n'est pas faite pour être une esclave, cela montre que tu n'as rien compris »

« Je me fiche de ce en quoi tu crois, tu vas mourir asgardienne, estime-toi heureuse de mourir de la main du grand Doro ! » hurla le géant en attaquant Sif.

Les deux commencèrent à combattre dans l'appartement. L'attention de Sif fut momentanément attiré par Phil qui venait d'arriver et qui sorti aussitôt son arme pour viser le géant. Sif s'écrasa au sol, le géant ayant profité de son inattention passagère, allait la transpercer de sa hache quand Eden se jeta entre eux deux.

« NOOOOOON ! » Hurla la voix de Loki dans sa tête. C'est donc à ça que servait le bracelet, une ligne directe entre eux deux ? Genre comme le téléphone rouge entre la Russie et l'Allemagne ? Se demanda Eden au moment où la hache lui arriva dessus.

« EDEN ! »hurlèrent Phill et Sif avant de se rendre compte qu'elle n'avait rien. La hache s'était dissoute à son contact et prise par la peur, elle envoya son adversaire à travers le mur, traversant ainsi ta petite terrasse, le faisant atterrir onze étages plus bas, mort.

James se réveilla à ce moment là :

« Que se passe-t-il ? On a gagné ? »

Phill avait toujours son arme à la main et pointait désormais le trou béant mais son regard était rivé sur sa fille, il semblait sous le choc. Sif qui était derrière Eden avait les yeux écarquillés, elle fixait la jeune femme qui venait de lui sauver la vie pour la deuxième maintenant. Mais surtout, elle était désormais certaine de qui était réellement Eden, les images que le père de cette dernière lui avait montrées, étaient donc des images de son dos à elle, elle était leur protectrice, celle chargée de leur apporter la paix et l'espoir d'un futur radieux.

James et Phil et Sif se relevèrent, et l'observèrent. Eden était en état de choc. Elle venait de tuer quelqu'un, mort, meurtre, tuer voilà les mots qui se répétaient en boucle dans sa tête, encore et encore, était-elle un monstre ? Elle ne pouvait pas bouger, elle tentait de trouver une logique à ce qu'il venait de se passer. Elle aurait dû mourir sous la lame de la hache mais celle-ci s'était comme brisée, volatilisée. Puis, une lumière blanche était sortie de ses mains, projetant l'homme qui avait voulu la violer à travers un mur avant de le défenestrer.

« Eden ? » Tenta Phil. Il essaya de poser sa main sur son épaule sauf que celle-ci bougea violemment son épaule.

« Je dois l'emmener sur Asgard ! » Fit Sif.

« Quoi ! Vous n'allez pas emmener ma meilleure je ne sais où ! » S'écria James, révolté.

« C'est pour son bien ! Nous pourrons la protéger ! » Se défendit Sif.

« Parce qu'aujourd'hui vous avez réussi ? Regardez dans quel était elle est ! » Fit froidement Phil.

« Elle a du sang asgardien, la prophétie elle-même le dit ! Sa place est sur Asgard ! Auprès des siens ! »

« Quelle prophétie ? » Demanda James.

« Je me fiche de vos prophéties ! Elle n'ira pas avec vous ! Sa place est ici ! Avec sa famille ! J'en ai rien à faire ! Qu'elle soit née pour vous protéger ou non, elle n'ira pas avec vous ! »

« Avant de parler de la faire rester ou non, nous devrions plutôt nous inquiéter de son état ! Regardez là ! » Hurla James pour se faire entendre.

« Partez » Fit Eden dans un murmure.

Bien qu'elle ne l'eut pas dit fort, les trois personnes présentes l'entendirent.

« Eden, le SHIELD est en route pour faire le ménage, je vais m'occuper de te trouver un autre appartement et … » Commença Phill en envoyant des messages depuis son téléphone.

« Partez » Répéta Eden.

« Guérisseuse … » Tenta Sif d'une voix apaisante.

« JE NE SUIS PAS VOTRE GUERISSEUSE ! JE NE VEUX PAS ETRE GUERISSEUSE ! JE VOUS REVOIS POUR LA PREMIERE FOIS EN PLUS DE DIX ANS ET EN A PEINE DEUX JOURS J'AI FAILLI MOURIR DEUX FOIS ET ÊTRE VIOLEE ALORS DEHORS ! DEHORS ! DEHORS ! » hurla Eden, ses yeux devenant un mélange de doré, de bleu, de vert et d'argenté « SORTEZ ! » Continua-t-elle d'hurler, créant un bouclier d'énergie autour d'elle, ses tatouages la faisant souffrir le martyre. Les trois personnes sentirent comme une force les faire glisser vers la porte, dès qu'ils furent dans le couloir, la porte se referma sur eux.

Eden s'assit en position du lotus, elle inspira et expira plusieurs fois, elle le faisait toujours quand elle avait besoin de retrouver ses repères. Elle regarda ses mains, comment avait-elle fait cela ? Elle ferma les yeux et tenta de retrouver le même état que dans lequel elle était lorsqu'elle avait discutée avec Loki. Lorsqu'il y arriva, elle portait les mêmes vêtements que la dernière fois, seul le décor était différent. Il s'agissait d'une forêt qui avait brûlée, tout y était mort et triste. Elle avança jusqu'à trouver Loki au bord d'une falaise, regardant le vide, une mer de glace :

« Vous avez été stupide » Commenta Loki froidement, sans se retourner.

« Stoppez la douleur » Supplia Eden en posant son front entre les deux omoplates de Loki. Ce dernier se retourna et lui souleva le menton afin de la regarder dans les yeux. Sans couper le contact visuel, il enleva le châle qu'elle portait, le faisant tomber au sol sans un regard. Ses mains se posèrent sur son cou où l'on pouvait commencer à apercevoir des marques sombres, témoignagne d'un acte violent :

« Sif est intervenu avant moi, j'aurais dût réagir plus tôt » Murmura Loki en passant délicatement ses doigts sur les ecchymoses, faisant tressaillir Eden à cause de la froideur de sa peau « Si j'étais venu, j'aurais brisé ce monstre avec mes propres mains, lui causant la douleur la plus aigüe et la plus violente qu'il soit » Continua à murmurer Loki, promenant maintenant le bout de ses doigts sur la nuque d'Eden.

La jeune femme commençait à pouvoir respirer de nouveau normalement, elle avait envie de pleurer, elle venait de vivre la pire existence de toute sa vie, elle avait envie de mourir, ce monstre était venu la chercher pour la mener à son maître, les dieux nordiques existaient, elle était une sorte d'élue et …

« Arrêtez de penser, de réfléchir » Chuchota Loki avant de lui embrasser la tempe, puis il l'a prit dans ses bras, la plaqua contre lui de façon à pouvoir poser ses mains à plat sur le haut de son dos. Ses avant-bras qui étaient nus se posèrent contre le dos de la jeune femme avec délicatesse. Le choc thermique entre les bras gelés de Loki et le dos brûlant d'Eden les fit tressaillir tous les deux, puis un sentiment de bien-être les envahis :

« Est-ce que je suis un monstre ? » Chuchota Eden.

« En aucune façon. Se serait plutôt moi »

« Vous m'avez parlé non ? »

« Oui »

« C'est à ça que sert le bracelet ? » Demanda Eden en appuyant le côté de gauche de son visage contre le torse de Loki, lui permettant ainsi de regarder les alentours, tout y était mort.

« C'est une infime partie de ses capacités »

« D'accord … Je ne comprends pas ce qui m'arrive » Murmura la jeune femme, complètement perdue.

« Regardez alors » Fit Loki en se séparant suffisamment d'elle pour qu'elle soit toujours dans ses bras mais pour qu'elle puisse tout de même observer le chemin par lequel elle était arrivée. Tout renaissant.

« Je ne comprends pas »

« Vous êtes une bénédiction » Commença Loki « Quand Sif est revenue, elle a eut un moment d'absence avant de s'écrier que vous étiez la guérisseuse, puis elle devenue livide et à foncée vers le Bifrost, quand j'ai vu ce qu'il se passait j'ai voulu intervenir, mais je n'ai pût me dérober à ma famille »

« je vois …. Qu'ont-ils dit ? »

« Ils me pardonnent, mais je suis sous étroite surveillance »

« Comme un prisonnier sous liberté surveillée »

« Ils sont impatients de vous rencontrer »

« je ne veux pas les voir »

« Je le comprends tout à fait, moi-même je les évites »

« Je ne veux pas être la « guérisseuse » »

« On vous surnomme aussi la protectrice, vous l'avez montré en vous mettant entre Sif et cette hache »

« Réflexe naturelle »

« Instinct » Corrigea Loki « Du monde arrive chez vous »

« Je ne veux pas les voir, je veux rester ici »

« Faisons quelque chose, obéissez à vos obligations tout comme je vais le faire et nous nous reverrons ce soir »

« Nous reverrons nous un jour en chair et en os ? »

« Quand J'aurais regagné la confiance totale et complètement de mes parents. Mon frère ne m'en veut pas, il plaidera en ma faveur. Après vous pouvez toujours venir sur Asgard »

« Même pas en rêve ! » S'agaça Eden en retrouvant son caractère naturel au contact de Loki « Pourquoi est-ce que vous faites ça pour moi ? »

« Je n'en ai aucune idée, mais parlez avec vous m'apporte enfin un but, quelque chose à attendre »

« Je n'ai pas pour autant confiance en vous »

« Pourtant vous me laissez vous approcher » Rappela Loki.

« Je suis sûrement très idiote finalement »

« Ou courageuse »

« Le courage et l'idiote sont parfois la même chose »

« Voilà un point de vue qui se défend et qui nous fera un sujet pour la prochaine fois »

« Se sera joyeux »

« Jusqu'à la prochaine fois » Salua Loki.

« Jusqu'à la prochaine fois » Répéta Eden.


	3. Chapter 3

« Qu'avez-vous fait hier soir ? » Demanda la psychologue en s'enfonçant un peu dans son fauteuil.

Eden la regarda, l'air de s'ennuyer ferme, de plus sa gueule de bois n'aidait pas vraiment.

« Pourriez-vous enlever vos lunettes de soleil ? »

« Trop de soleil » Marmonna Eden en s'allongeant de tout son long dans le canapé.

« Alors, qu'avez-vous fait hier soir ? »

« Je suis sortie avec Zoey Williams, ma meilleure amie et James mon meilleur ami »

« Comptent-ils beaucoup pour vous ? »

« Ils sont comme mon frère et ma sœur où du moins quelque chose qui s'en rapproche »

« Arrivez-vous à dormir ? »

« Je dors comme un bébé » Mentit Eden, le fait-est que tous les soirs elle faisait des cauchemars, cauchemars que seul Loki arrivait à dissiper en s'incrustant et nous faisions des parties d'échecs en même temps que nous apprenions à nous connaître.

« Votre père est très inquiet, il m'a dit qu'il vous avait proposé de revenir chez lui mais que vous aviez refusée, pourquoi ? »

« Je suis assez grande pour me gérer toute seule, je ne vois pas pourquoi un seul incident devrait détruire toute ma vie ou changer ma façon de vivre ? »

« Il est normal après une scène pareille d'avoir des difficultés à dormir, de faire des cauchemars, d'avoir peur de dormir chez soit. Quelqu'un est tout de même rentrer chez vous par effraction et a tenté de vous faire du mal à vous, et à votre ami »

« Merci de me rappeler que mon meilleur ami était en danger à cause de moi » M'énervais-je. Je remerciais tout de même mon père d'avoir rédigé le rapport et d'avoir légèrement modifié ce qu'il s'était passé, même Fury n'était pas au courant.

« Pourquoi vous sentez-vous responsable ? »

« Quelqu'un en avait après moi et comme James était là, on a cherché à lui faire du mal pour m'atteindre, donc voilà pourquoi je me sens responsable »

« Agent rasseyez-vous ! » Ordonna la psy.

« Non merci docteur Smith, je vais bien d'accord ? Je parle déjà à quelqu'un et je n'ai pas besoin de vous ! »

« Qui est-ce ? Pouvons-nous le rencontrer ? »

« Je ne pense pas que se soit faisable » Fit Eden froidement avant de sortir en claquant la porte.

« Tu ne devais pas être coincée pendant encore une demi-heure ? » S'étonna Zoey qui l'attendait.

« J'ai besoin de me défouler et ensuite j'ai besoin de boire, de boire beaucoup »

« Voilà un programme qui me plait ! » S'enthousiasma Zoey.

Les deux jeunes femmes partirent vers les terrains d'entrainement extérieurs, lorsque les étudiants les virent arriver tout le monde s'arrêta pour les regarder, et oui, elles étaient connues pour leurs aptitudes au combat :

« La première à faire tomber l'autre gagne la manche, on le fait en trois manches » Expliqua Zoey.

« Deux minutes pour mettre l'autre par terre » Ajouta Eden.

Les deux femmes se mirent en position et la première manche commença. Eden réussit à parer une attaque à la vitesse de l'éclair, après réflexion, elle avait réagie beaucoup plus vite qu'avant. Eden remarqua qu'elle se sentait plus forte, une certaine puissance coulait dans ses veines, une puissance qui n'était pas là avant. Ce fut finalement Eden qui remporta le petit duel :

« Où as-tu appris à faire ça ? C'est ton mec asgardien ? » S'étonna Zoey.

« C'est pas mon mec » Soupira Eden en partant se changer dans les vestiaires.

« On va sortir par derrière, ton père fait le guet »

« Prête ? »

« Oui et je compte bien ramener quelqu'un chez moi ce soir, tu devrais faire pareil »

« Pourquoi pas » Fit Eden en haussant les épaules avant d'éteindre son téléphone.

Elles montèrent en voiture, Zoey au volant, elles filèrent à toute allure vers le cœur de New-York, elles s'arrêtèrent dans un bar branché où elles étaient des habitués. Elles enchainèrent les verres mais Eden sentait que l'alcool lui faisait moins d'effets qu'avant, alors elle bu encore plus. La nuit était bien avancée quand Zoey prit un taxi pour chez elle en compagnie d'un étudiant assez mignon et qu'Eden faisait pareil de son côté. Une fois dans son appartement, alors que les choses passaient au stade supérieur, son amant d'un soir fut brutalement écarté d'elle avant que ce dernier ne s'enfuisse en courant sans aucune raison apparente.

Loki … ça ne pouvait-être que Loki, ou Sif, elle trouvait les hommes inutiles. Eden ralluma son téléphone alors qu'elle était totalement cuite, elle vit qu'il était déjà samedi, elle prit une douche qui l'a fit dégriser un peu avant de s'effondrer dans son lit les cheveux humides et en peignoir. Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, elle s'étonna d'avoir fait une nuit sans rêves, sans cauchemars, sans discussion avec Loki, il devait bouder, bah… il s'en remettra pensa-t-elle. Quand Eden vit sa tête dans le miroir elle réprima une grimace, elle avait une tête de zombie. Elle regarda l'heure et vit qu'il était huit heures … saloperie de réveil. Elle enfila une tenue de sport et parti courir dans les rues de New-York afin de se vider la tête. Elle passa devant un vieux gymnase qui semblait presque abandonner, seulement elle eut le sentiment que quelqu'un était à l'intérieur.

Elle entra et y vit un homme plutôt pas mal en train de taper dans des sacs de frappes, les détruisant les uns après les autres :

« Ils vous ont rien fait vous savez » Commenta Eden en coupant sa musique et en retirant ses écouteurs « Désolé j'ai entendu du bruit et habituellement il n'y a personne. Eden Coulson » Se présenta Eden.

« Steve Rogers » Fit-il à son tour, le regard triste.

« Steve Rogers ? Vraiment ? Vous n'êtes pas censé être encore dans les locaux du SHIELD ? »

« Comment … »

« Non je ne suis pas envoyée ici par qui que se soit, je devais faire cela lundi prochain, je suis ici par hasard je n'habite pas très loin et j'avais besoin de courir » Expliqua Eden.

« Où ? »

« Pardon ? »

« Où habitez-vous ? »

Eden lui donna son adresse et elle vit l'expression de surprise sur le visage de Rogers :

« J'habite l'appartement juste en face » Expliqua-t-il.

« Je ne vous ai jamais vu »

« Il me semble que je vous ai entendu moi par contre »

« Quand ? » Demanda Eden en paniquant un peu.

« Il y a quelques jours »

Et merde ! Pensa-t-elle.

« Vous connaissez du monde en ville ? » Demanda-t-elle pour changer de sujet.

« Personne, à part vous maintenant »

« Très bien … venez » Fit Eden.

« Pardon ? »

« On va prendre un petit-déjeuner, vous allez avoir besoin d'amis si vous voulez survivre dans cette ville, alors je postule pour le rôle » Sourit Eden. « Vous n'avez rien à perdre »

Steve ramassa son sac avant de suivre Eden à l'extérieur, ils s'arrêtèrent dans un petit bistrot où ils prirent un petit-déjeuner assez copieux, ils en profitèrent pour faire connaissance :

« Vous n'avez pas dormi ? » Demanda Steve.

« Une nuit bien arrosée qui s'est fini avec celui quatre heures de sommeil environ »

« Mon meilleur ami a eut le même style de vie pendant un temps »

« Je suis désolée. J'ai étudié votre dossier et votre histoire, et je sais ce que vous avez perdu »

« Je dois faire avec maintenant » Soupira Steve.

« Quand avez-vous emménagé en face de chez moi exactement ? »

« Il y une semaine peut-être deux maintenant, je ne suis pas encore installé »

« Vous rigolez ? »

« Je n'ai que mon lit, ma douche et mon frigo d'installer » Rit Steve.

« C'est une honte ! Je ne peux pas laisser quelqu'un vivre comme ça ! »

« Vous proposez de m'aider ? » S'étonna Steve « Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que j'ai envie de vous aider et que j'ai des choses à oublier, donc autant m'occuper l'esprit de façon utile »

« Je serai idiot de refuser » Sourit Steve, sa journée venant de s'éclairer, cette jeune femme en face de lui était un vrai rayon de soleil, pensait-il. Il remarqua son air fatiguée qui, d'après lui, n'était pas seulement dut un manque de sommeil, c'était le témoin d'un moment difficile. Elle lui avait inspiré confiance même si elle faisait partie du SHIELD, et elle avait l'air d'avoir besoin d'autant de compagnie que lui.

Ils retournèrent dans leur immeuble, il lui fit visiter le sien où elle pleura le manque de meuble, il n'y avait strictement rien :

« On va faire les magasins » Lui annonça-t-elle « Allez vous changer, je vais faire de même »

A cet instant précis, Steve remercia le ciel que ses comptes bancaires est fructifiés depuis les années quarante. Ils prirent la voiture d'Eden, Steve n'ayant qu'une moto. Elle le traina dans plusieurs magasins où il trouva difficilement son bonheur. Tous les meubles devaient être livrés le lendemain grâce à un petit supplément. Ils passèrent la fin de soirée à se connaître, chacun voyait l'autre comme un ami, rien de plus, ils s'entraidaient mutuellement. Le lendemain ils passèrent la journée complète à installer les nouveaux meubles, vive IKEA, ils mirent deux bonne heures à construire la bibliothèque, mais à la fin l'appartement était génial, ils étaient épuisés :

« Bon courage pour demain »

« Rendez-vous avec le psy, je vais en avoir besoin » Répondit Eden.

« Le psy ? » Demanda Steve légèrement inquiet.

« Je me suis faite agressée il y a quelques jours dans mon appartement, d'où le bruit que tu as entendus. Bon, je vais aller me coucher, le prochain repas est pour moi » Fit rapidement Eden, ne voulant pas devoir répondre à plus de questions.

Steve regarda la jeune femme partir en faisant le point de ces deux jours. Ces deux derniers jours il n'avait pas été triste, il n'avait pas été morose il s'était presque amusé à vrai dire. De son côté Eden était ravie d'avoir fait ami-ami avec le célèbre Captain America, bien que demain elle n'aurait pas à aller le convaincre, il ne voulait pas rejoindre le SHIELD, bah … si elle doit expliquer pourquoi elle ne fait pas sa mission elle dira qu'elle a voulu prendre de l'avance ce week-end.

Le lendemain matin elle se prépara, journée de paperasse du coup, merci papa. En soupirant elle enfila sa veste en cuir, elle mettait rarement des robes. Bien évidemment elle devrait enfiler son uniforme une fois dans les locaux du SHIELD, mais en attendant, elle enfila ses chaussures et parti rapidement au travail. Sa mâtiné passa lentement, son père s'était arrangée pour l'enlever de toutes les missions et ça la rendait folle, donc elle se distrayait en discutant avec James et Steve par messages, Steve ayant découvert son téléphone hier. Zoey quant à elle avait été envoyé en Roumanie. Elle partie sur le toit, il n'y avait jamais personne, elle s'assit en tailleur et regarda son bracelet, elle se demande si Loki était énervé contre elle, si elle avait fait quelque chose de mal ? Après tout, elle avait encore le droit d'embrasser qui elle voulait, guérisseuse ou pas.

Sa quiétude fut brisée quand elle se fit encercler par des géants, les mêmes que celui qu'elle avait éjecté grâce à ses « pouvoirs »

« Ecoutez les gars, faites-moi une fleur et lâchez-moi ! » Tenta-t-elle en se relevant.

Les géants se contentèrent de grogner, ils n'étaient pas aussi « évolués » que celui de la dernière fois. Au moment où l'un d'eux fonça droit sur elle, elle se retrouva ailleurs. L'endroit était magnifique, elle était sur un pont arc-en-ciel … oh non. Elle se retourna et celui qu'elle reconnue, grâce aux légendes, comme étant Heimdall :

« Renvoyez-moi chez moi ! » Exigea-t-elle.

« C'est trop dangereux, et j'ai d'autres ordres » Répondit-il calmement.

Deux gardes s'emparèrent d'elle et l'emmenèrent :

« Mais lâchez-moi ! Y a erreur sur la personne là ! Mais vous m'écoutez au moins ! Je veux voir Sif ! J'exige de voir Sif » S'énerva-t-elle avant qu'on la fasse monter sur un cheval, puis elle sentit qu'elle plongeait dans les ténèbres, ces salauds l'avaient droguée ! Mais comment ?

Au palais d'Asgard, la famille royale se préparait à l'accueillir, une chambre lui avait été préparée ainsi qu'une ribambelle de domestiques :

« Elle ne va pas apprécier » Commenta Loki sans lever son nez de son livre.

« Je suis d'accord » Ajouta Sif.

« sa place est parmi nous, qu'elle le veuille ou non ! De plus, nous obéissons aux dernières volontés de sa mère » Répliqua Odin.

« Votre majesté, les gardes viennent de passer les grilles, ils ont été forcés de l'endormir » Annonça Fandral.

Loki retint un rire narquois, oh que non tu n'allais pas apprécier, il le savait pour avoir passer du temps avec toi au quotidien. Thor nota ce sourire, tout comme fregga. La mère et le fils se regardèrent, Loki leur cachait quelque chose concernant la jeune femme, leur protectrice. Fregga observa son fils, il était plus calme que de coutume, si on oublie son excès de rage d'il y a quelque jours.

« Ordonnez aux femmes de chambre de la changer » Fit Fregga à un autre domestique, qui s'inclina avant de partir.

« Si j'étais vous, j'irais doucement, sauf si vous voulez qu'elle s'échappe par tous les moyens possibles et imaginables » Fit Loki avec un regard en biais de Sif.

« Elle comprendra que sa place est ici. Elle est asgardienne, elle possède la longévité tout comme nous, qu'elle le veuille ou pas, elle restera ici » Fit Odin.

« Que conseils-tu mon frère ? » Demanda Thor en s'installant en face de Loki.

« Laissez-moi lui parler »

« Vous ? » Se moqua Sif avant de recevoir un regard noir de Loki.

« Pourquoi pas » Fit Odin « Mais fais-en sorte que ça marche » Prévint Odin en sortant en compagnie de Fregga.

Sif partit sans un mot, elle n'aimait pas ça, Loki agissait comme si il était proche de sa protégé, elle avait jurée devant les sept royaumes qu'elle veillerait et protègerait cette jeune femme contre n'importe quoi ou n'importe qui. Loki sut qu'il pouvait aller voir Eden quand les lumières du Palais grésillèrent avant de s'éteindre, il retint un sourire amusé. Il frappa à la porte de la chambre où celle qui avait la capacité de l'ensorceler et de l'électriser se trouvait.

« Qui que vous soyez je ne veux pas vous voir ! » Fit la voix d'Eden.

« Même moi ? » Demanda Loki en entrant mlagré tout.

« Toi ! Ne me dis pas que je me retrouve ici à cause de toi ! » S'énerva Eden.

« Nous sommes passés au tutoiement et tu ne m'as pas prévenu ? » Rit Loki.

« C'est parce que je suis énervée ! »

« Tu es Asgard »

« Merci je suis au courant ! Dis-moi plutôt quelque chose que j'ignore ! »

« Tu es très belle »

« Quelque chose que j'ignore j'ai dit »

« Quelqu'un devient arrogant »

« J'ai le maître de l'arrogance devant moi » Contra Eden.

« Joli couleur » Fit Loki en désignant la robe et les bijoux d'Eden.

« Ne me dis pas que tu as choisis »

« J'ai fais des propositions »

« Et sachant à quel point tu peux être convaincant quand tu le souhaites … »

« Comment va-t-on dos ? » Fit Loki pour changer de sujet.

« Il me brûle » Soupira Eden.

« J'ai fais quelques petites recherches là-dessus, dans les écrits concernant les derniers guérisseuses »

« Dis-moi tout » Fit Eden tandis que Loki lui enlevait son châle afin de pouvoir ses mains sur le tissu de sa robe, le froid qui se dégageait de Loki traversa le tissu et calma les brûlures de son dos.

« Il se pourrait que la douleur que tu ressens soit lié au fait que tu n'es pas accepté ton destin et ta place »

« Trop de rapport avec tout ce qui est mystique et surnaturel »

« La deuxième solution est que tu n'as pas acceptée tes capacités et embrasser tes pouvoirs, cette douleur viendrait du fait qu'ils cherchent à sortir, à s'exprimer, à se lier à toi »

« Tu parles de ses pouvoirs comme si ils étaient vivant » Commenta Eden.

« Parce qu'en un sens ils le sont. La magie n'est pas statique, elle est évolue en même temps que la personne, elle s'adapte, hors tout ce qui est capable de s'adapter est signe d'une certaine autonomie, donc de vie »

« Tu ne m'avais pas dit que je t'intéressais à ce point » Rit légèrement Eden.

« Je pensais que mes actions te l'auraient montrés » Répondit Loki tandis qu'Eden se retournait vers lui.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux réellement Loki ? Pas que je n'aime pas le jeu du chat et de la souris, mais tu es difficile à cerner »

« Est-ce un reproche ? »

« ça le devient quand tu fais fuir les gens de chez moi »

« Cet homme … » Commença Loki sans pouvoir finir sa phrase, le dégoût se lisait sur son visage ainsi que sa jalousie.

« Etais-tu jaloux ? »

« Cela te plairait ? »

Toujours ce jeu de flirt entre eux, ce jeu qui ne lassait aucun des deux.

« C'est assez excitant je l'avoue, cependant j'aime savoir dans quoi je me lance Loki, je ne suis pas fan de l'inconnu, tu moins pas autant. Ce qui m'amène à me demander ce qu'il m'attend ici ? Ais-je une chance de partir d'ici ? »

« J'avais demandé à ce qu'ils y aillent en douceur avec toi, Sif était même d'accord, cependant ta vie étant une fois de plus en danger, Odin a refuser de t'envoyer de l'aide et à préféré demander à Heimdall de te faire venir ici. Tu dois comprendre que ce royaume a désespérément besoin d'aide. Derrière tout cet or et cet apparat les gens souffrent des combats quotidiens, même si nous parvenons à rester à flot, devoir se battre tous les jours inlassablement commence à devenir difficile pour tout le monde »

« Très bien, je comprends, mais vous, et par vous j'entends ton père et Asgard au complet, je ne veux pas de ça. Je ne veux pas être un symbole d'espoir, de prospérité ou je ne sais quoi. J'ai eu assez de mauvais moments, je veux la paix, je ne veux pas participer à des batailles, donner mon opinion, ce n'est pas pour moi ! Ce que j'aimerais, c'est pouvoir donner tous ces pouvoirs, toutes ces responsabilités à quelqu'un de meilleur que moi, quelqu'un fait pour cela ! J'ai à peine vingt-cinq ans ! »

« Et tu vivras une très longue vie ! Tu es à moitié asgardienne, tu as la force d'un midgarien mais la longévité d'un asgardien ainsi que la puissance »

« Force et puissance ne sont pas les même choses ? »

« Je te parle de force physique et de puissance d'esprit, de pouvoir. Asgard peut devenir ta maison ou une jolie cage dorée »

« Et si vous vous trompiez tous, que je n'étais pas celle que vous prétendez que je suis »

« Tu ne crois même pas à ce que tu viens de dire »

« Excuse-moi de me chercher un échappatoire ! On me prévoit une vie de guerres, de batailles, de danger, de tentatives de meurtres et je devrais bien le prendre ? En presque deux semaines j'ai failli mourir plus de fois qu'en un an ! On me surveille à longueur de journée, je suis même certaine que mon père m'espionne. Maintenant, je me retrouve pile à l'endroit où je ne voulais surtout pas être ! Je suis certaine qu'il y a des gardes devant ma porte »

« Calme-toi » Fit Loki.

« Je suis parfaitement calme ! » Contredit Eden.

« Vraiment ? Regarde-toi »

Eden se tourna et vit son reflet dans un grand miroir. Elle remarqua qu'elle serrait les poings, que son corps tremblait, que ses yeux avaient pris des teintes violets, bleus ciel, comme une galaxie. Des volutes blanches s'échappaient de ses poings, elle fulminait et son corps le montrait.

« Ça, se sont tes pouvoirs qui se manifestes, ils agissent sur tes émotions et tes réactions » Expliqua Loki.

« Et comment suis-je censé les accepter ? » Demanda sarcastiquement Eden.

« Je n'en ai aucune idée »

« Pourquoi est-ce que ton père n'est pas venu me voir ? Pourquoi est-ce toi qu'il a envoyé ? » Demanda soudainement Eden afin de se changer les idées et de se calmer.

« Je me suis proposer afin d'essayer de t'apaiser et de faire en sorte que tu … ne fasses pas exploser le château et envoyer Odin traverser les murs »

« Je n'avais pas fait exprès d'éjecter ce violeur ! » Se défendit Eden.

« ça n'est en aucun cas une critique. Il a eu de la chance de mourir sur le coup » Fit Loki alors qu'une ombre malveillante traversa brièvement son visage, ce qui n'échappa pas à Eden.

« Pourquoi n'es-tu pas toi-même avec moi ? » Demanda Eden.

« Excuse-moi ? »

« J'ai l'impression que tu réprimes ta vraie nature »

« Parce que c'est le cas, mais ce n'est pas seulement pour toi, c'est pour tout le monde »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Je pense qu'il est temps que tu ailles voir Odin » Fit froidement Loki.

Eden fixa l'homme devant elle pendant quelques secondes. Il était beau, mais il avait une beauté dangereuse et malgré tout, elle était attirée et ne pouvait y résiter. Elle fini par suivre Loki et marcha à côté de lui, à la même vitesse. Lorsqu'ils passèrent, les gardes et les domestiques ainsi que les quelques courtisant la fixaient :

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils me regardent ? » Chuchota Eden.

« L'espèce de tiare que tu portes n'as le droit d'être portée que par la guérisseuse, la gardienne, enfin … par toi. Regarde l'effet que tu as sur eux, tu ne fais que passer devant eux et déjà leurs regards s'allument d'espoir »

« Trop de pression Loki » Prévint Eden « Et excuse-moi si j'ai été trop loin tout à l'heure »

« N'en parlons plus » Fit Loki en poussant la porte de la salle du trône. Eden suivit Loki, puis s'extasia devant les colonnes, les décorations, la grandeur des murs puis, son regard se posa sur les personnes présentes. Elle reconnut Thor, Sif et le trio paladins. Elle déduisit que la personne sur le trône devait le roi, donc Odin, cependant la femme lui était inconnue.

« Il s'agit de Fregga, ma mère » Expliqua discrètement Loki.

« j'ai l'impression de passer devant un tribunal » fit Eden sur le même ton.

« C'est un peu le cas »

« Ta capacité à rassurer les gens est proche du vide intersidéral »

« Je t'apprendrai si tu veux »

« Merci mais je veux être capable d'éprouver de la compassion »

« Mais j'en suis capable, quand ça me concerne »

« Tu as vraiment de la chance qu'on ne soit pas que tous les deux »

« Tu aurais abusé de mon corps ? »

« Je t'aurais torturé puis balancer du haut du Bifrost »

« Tu m'apprécies trop pour ça » Fit Loki en se mordant la langue, il était sur le point de dire aimer au lieu d'apprécier, bien qu'il aurait adoré voir sa réaction. Certes, il éprouvait une grande attirance envers elle, une attirance plus forte que toutes les quelques femmes qui avaient put l'intéresser dans le passé. Désormais aucune ne trouvait grâce à ses yeux à part elle. Il ne pouvait plus dormir sans lui avoir d'abord parlé. Elle calmait son âme et ses tourments, elle était comme une drogue, et il était heureux d'en être dépendant.

Eden arriva au pied des marches menant jusqu'au trône et elle regarda Odin dans les yeux sans dire un mot, Sif en voyant son attitude réprima un sourire et se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel. Thor se demandait si son père allait s'énerver tandis que Fregga se demandait combien de temps il faudrait à son fils Loki, de voir qu'il était totalement amoureux de cette jeune femme.

« Bienvenu à Asgard » Fit simplement Odin.

« Bienvenu s'adresse à quelqu'un qui a le choix d'être à un droit »Répliqua froidement Eden.

« Cela s'applique aussi à quelqu'un dont la présence était attendue »

« Encore faut-il que ce quelqu'un souhaitait venir »

« Asgard n'est pas à votre goût ? »

« Trop lumineux et clinquant pour moi, j'aime les choses simples »

« Cet endroit est pourtant votre maison »

« D'après quoi ? Selon une légende disant que j'ai un parent asgardien ? Une maison est le lieu où l'on se sent chez soit, ici, ce n'est pas chez pas moi mais un lieu inconnu »

« Vous avez un caractère difficile »

« Parce que donner son opinion signifie avoir un caractère difficile ? Alors Loki est quoi ? Une personne impossible »

« Vous connaissez mon fils ? »

« Je l'ai empêché de faire une bêtise » Se contenta de dire Eden, ne voulant surtout pas avouer que Loki et elle avait beaucoup discuté.

« Ce jour-là, vous avez répondu au rôle qui est le votre »

« Je pense que tout-être, si il a le choix, veut éviter un génocide »

« Pas tout le monde n'est capable de l'arrêter »

« Manque de volonté »

« J'ai eu vent de votre aversion quand à votre destiné »

« En même temps, pourquoi j'accepterais de tout sacrifier pour un monde qui n'est pas le mien ? Pour un rôle qui n'est pas le mien ? Il est dans la nature des hommes de fuir leur destin, c'est d'ailleurs le thème des tragédies grecques »

« Vous devriez voir ça comme un honneur » Interrompit Fregga sentant que la conversation ne menait à rien avec deux personnes aussi obstinées, bien qu'elle sentait que son mari s'amusait, il avait rarement l'occasion de participer à une joute verbale « Vous avez peur et cela se comprend, mais vous ne savez rien de votre rôle et des capacités que vous possédez »

« Comment réagiriez-vous ? » Demanda Eden.

« Excusez-moi ? » Fit Fregga ne semblant pas comprendre.

« Vous êtes là dans votre petit rôle confortable à me dire, à m'exhorter plutôt à embrasser mon « rôle ». Mais d'après ce que j'ai compris, mon rôle ne consiste qu'à empêcher des conflits, à amener la paix coûte que coûte, de faire des sacrifices immenses. Vous, vous êtes là, à me regarder de haut depuis le trône et vous me demandez de sacrifier tout ce que j'ai, et ce que je croyais d'acquis, pour vivre dans un monde dont je ne connais rien et pour lequel on me demande de me battre. Alors si vous étiez à ma place, enlever de votre lieu d'origine pour accepter un rôle pareil, comment réagiriez-vous ? Et n'osez pas me dire que vous accepteriez avec grand plaisir car je n'y croirais pas, et les souverains ne devraient pas mentir »

Après son monologue, un silence de mort tomba dans la pièce. Odin et Fregga semblaient considérer ses paroles, Loki qui n'avait pas quitté son côté lui prit discrètement la main dans un geste de soutien. Son geste le surprit lui-même et lâcha la main d'Eden tout de suite après.

« Nous vous demandons de tout sacrifier il est vrai … » Commença Fregga « Mais vous pourriez au moins essayer de vivre ici quelques temps, voir comment les choses évoluent ? »

« Que se passe-t-il si je refuse ? »

« Vous ne voulez pas en arriver là » Fit Odin.

« Donc si je n'accepte pas une mise à l'essai je deviens votre prisonnière ? Que se passe-t-il si après cette période d'essai je ne souhaite pas rester »

« Nous pourrions alors trouver un compromis puisque vous aurez fait preuve de bonne foi. Rappelez-vous qu'en dehors des murs d'Asgard vous êtes en danger, pas seulement vous mais aussi vos proches »

« Donnez-moi une bonne raison d'accepter d'essayer »

« Votre mère » Fit simplement Odin.

« Ma mère ? » Bégaya Eden.

« Votre mère était une amie à moi, nous avons été élevées comme des sœurs, elle s'appelait Alwine »

« la noble amie » Fit Eden en comprenant la signification du prénom.

« Ce qui lui allait parfaitement. A votre naissance c'est produit un grand malheur et pour votre sécurité, elle vous a envoyé à votre père humain. Cependant à sa mort, elle me demanda de vous retrouver et de faire d'Asgard votre foyer » Expliqua Fregga.

« Elle souhaitait que vous soyez élevée et accueillie à Asgard selon le rang qui vous est dû, cela sans savoir qui vous étiez réellement » Ajouta Odin.

« Mon rang ? »

« Alwine n'eut que vous pour seule descendante, elle était princesse d'une autre contré de ce royaume. Il n'y a qu'un roi en Asgard » Fit Fregga devant le regard perdu de la jeune femme.

« Que dîtes-vous ? » Exigea Odin.

« J'accepte d'essayer » Souffla Eden « Mais mon père doit être prévenu »

« Je m'en occuperai » Rassura Sif.

« Il n'en sera pas heureux et risque de proférer des menaces » Prévint Eden.

« Je m'en doute » Fit Sif en partant avec l'autorisation d'Odin.

« Pour cette nuit vous logerez au château, mais demain vous irez dans les anciens appartements des guérisseurs et protecteurs, là où est votre place » Fit Odin avec bienveillance.

« Ah … » Fut la simple réponse d'Eden tandis que Loki la dirigeait vers l'extérieur, suivit par Thor et le trio paladins.

« C'est sorte de grande maison qui est seulement accessible d'accès par un pont reliant là où vous vivrez au château » Expliqua Thor « C'est l'endroit le plus protégé de tout Asgard, seul une poignée de personne ont accès à ce pont »

« Ah … » Répéta Eden qui tentait toujours d'assimiler ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre.

« Si cela vous intéresse nous pourrions … » Commença Fandral avant qu'Eden ne leur claque la porte au nez après être rentrée dans la chambre qui lui avait été attribuée.

« Je sens que ça va être une partie de plaisir » Commenta simplement Volstagg.

« Elle a du caractère, c'est bien vu ce qu'il l'attend » Ajouta Hoggun.

« Elle n'est pas un simple objet » Fit Thor, en effet, il se savait que si il venait à régner, une étroite collaboration le lierai à la jeune femme. Il refusait de la voir comme un vulgaire objet dont on ne se servait qu'en cas de besoin ! Elle était une personne avec un futur qui s'annonçait difficile.

« Je n'aurais pas dit mieux » Fit Loki avec un regard mauvais en direction du trio paladins. Loki n'étant quasiment jamais d'accord avec Thor, il surprit tout le monde.

« Mon frère y aurait-il quelque chose que tu ne nous dit pas ? » Demanda Thor.

« Evidemment » Fut la simple réponse de Loki.


	4. Chapter 4

Eden se tournait et se retournait dans sa chambre, elle en était presque arrivée danser la valse avec pour seul cavalier son imagination. Elle se laissa tomber sur son lit. Elle avait fait le tour de ce qui avait été la maison des précédents guérisseurs / protecteurs, ou plutôt le mini-château des protecteurs. Points positifs, sa chambre et la bibliothèque adjacente. Points négatifs, la solitude, trop de pièces, la résonance, personne n'ose lui parler, son habitation est une prison.

Loki venait la voir de temps en temps, en essayant d'être discret. L'entrée de chez elle était gardée par des gardes inexpressifs, il y avait toujours quelqu'un devant sa porte, pour empêcher quelqu'un d'entrer et l'empêcher elle, de sortir. Tous les jours, différentes personnes venaient l'instruire sur les coutumes et lois d'Asgard. Le manque d'activité commençait à se faire ressentir, elle peinait à s'endormir, elle nettoyait le peu qu'elle salissait avant même l'arrivée des domestiques qui avaient été affectés à son service. Elle avait commencé à trier les livres de la bibliothèque par ordre alphabétique, si effectivement des protecteurs, Eden avait décidée qu'elle préférait ce terme, avaient habités ici, alors ils étaient plutôt bordéliques. Eden se corrigea, les protecteurs étaient en fait des protectrices, ça peinait à rentrer. pour on ne sait quelle raison. On lui avait fait livrer des livres retraçant l'histoire de ses prédécesseurs, résultat ? Elle avait enfin trouvée un bon somnifère.

Cependant, ce matin était le matin de trop. Elle enleva tous les bijoux que sa « domestique » lui avait préparée, elle enleva sa robe et trouva une espèce de tenue de voyage qui devrait bien faire l'affaire. Elle trouva une sorte de cape avec une capuche, elle attacha sa natte du mieux qu'elle pu puisqu'on lui interdisait de s'attacher les cheveux en natte, queue de cheval ou en chignon du fainéant, son préféré ! Elle enfila sa cape, rabattit la capuche sur sa tête et regarda par la fenêtre, elle avait trouvé un moyen de descendre, après pour remonter se serait une autre paire de manche. Elle prit quelques bijoux qu'elle cacha dans une bourse en plus de ses quelques pièces.

« Tu as toujours adorée Robin des bois, c'est le jour de se prendre pour lui » Fit Eden à voix haute pour s'encourager, en quelque sorte …

Elle s'assit sur le rebord de la fenêtre, puis trouva ses appuis avant de se mettre à descendre :

« Merci papa pour toutes ces années d'escalade obligatoire » Pensa-t-elle avant de se mettre à espérer que Loki ne débarquerait pas en la retrouvant grâce au bracelet. Une fois sur la terre ferme, elle regarda une dernière fois l'endroit dont elle venait de descendre puis se fondit dans la masse pour sortir hors de la cour du Palais. Elle déambula dans les rues pendant une heure avant de se cacher, Fandral et Sif étaient là :

« On doit la retrouver avant qu'Odin ne découvre qu'elle ait réussie à sortir » Fit Sif légèrement paniquée.

« Tu as vu le regard de Loki ? » Commença Fandral, piquant la curiosité d'Eden « On aurait dit qu'il allait tué quelqu'un »

« Je n'aime pas ça »

« Quoi ? »

« Tu as déjà vu Loki s'intéresser à quelqu'un d'autre que lui ? »

« Il est peut-être amoureux »

« La bête amoureux de la belle ? Il faudra qu'il me tue d'abord si il espère la toucher ! » S'insurgea Sif.

Puis, Eden entendit leurs voix s'estomper peu à peu, ils s'éloignaient. Eden s'enfonça alors dans un marché, elle utilisa les quelques pièces qu'elle avait en plus de ses bijoux pour s'acheter une écharpe faite dans une magnifique étoffe. Elle l'a mit dans son sac, puis elle alla s'acheter à manger, cependant, le stand qui était tenu par un couple assez âgé ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille et l'invita à se joindre à eux, d'autres commerçants les rejoignirent, tour à tour ils lui proposèrent de lui montrer leurs métiers respectifs, ce qu'elle accepta avec joie.

Elle apprit ainsi à reconnaître diverses épices, étoffes et pierres précieuses. On lui montra quelques recettes de cuisine, quelques mouvements au combat, comment entretenir son équipement, on lui expliqua les diverses lois commerciales. Eden apprit rapidement que le roi n'avait pas dû faire évoluer les conditions des marchants depuis un moment :

« Mais avez-vous de quoi nourrir votre famille ? » Demanda Eden, inquiète.

« A peine, mais nous nous débrouillons » Répondit Sigrid.

« Un marché parallèle » Comprit Eden.

« Mon enfant vous ne devriez pas nous écouter nous plaindre, ça n'en vaut pas le coup » Rassura Ansfrid le marchand d'épices.

« Bien sûr que si ! Tout le monde à besoin de quelqu'un pour l'écouter » Répliqua Eden.

« Vous êtes une bonne âme » Complimenta Eldrid, la joaillière.

« Vous vous êtes fait mal ? » S'inquiète Eden en l'apercevant s'asseoir, le souffle court.

« Il y a quelques semaines nous nous sommes fais attaquer et ma femme s'est faite violemment bousculer » Expliqua son mari.

« Laisser moi voir » Pria Eden.

« Tu ne peux rien faire » Fit Eldrid.

« Laisser moi au moyen essayer ! »

Eldrid regarda son mari avant d'hocher la tête, elle ouvrit légèrement son corsage et Eden comprit directement le problème, une côte devait être casser et commençait à se ressouder de la mauvaise façon, comprimant le poumon. Sans savoir comment, Eden comprit ce qu'elle pouvait et devait faire. Elle mit sa main à quelques centimètres de la blessure et une lumière blanche et vaporeuse en émana. Tout le monde se statufia, Eldrid sentit la douleur disparaître tandis que sa respiration revenait à la normale, elle reprenait des couleurs et son souffle.

« Vous… vous …. vous êtes la guérisseuse ! » S'exclama Sigrid avant de s'agenouiller, imitée par les autres.

« Non je vous en pris ! Relevez-vous ! Je ne mérite pas ça! » Fit Précipitamment Eden en regardant tout le monde .

« Comment pourrais-je vous remercier ? » Demanda le mari d'Eldrid.

« Il n'y a pas besoin de me remercier je vous assure » répondit Eden.

« Si si ! Prenez, c'est pour vous ! » Lui fit-il en lui tendant un magnifique collier doré avec une magnifique topaze comme pendentif.

« Je ne peux pas ! C'est votre chef-d'oeuvre ! Votre plus belle pièce ! »

« Vous n'êtes pas stupide, vous savez que personne ici n'aura jamais les moyens de me l'acheter, je l'offre en cadeau à notre protectrice, pitié acceptez-le ! »

« Je … d'accord » Fit timidement Eden en acceptant le cadeau, il était magnifique, elle l'attacha autour de son cou, ravissant tout le monde :

« Vous devriez y aller, ce n'est pas un endroit pour vous ! Si nous avions su nous ne vous aurions jamais laissés rester ici aussi longtemps ! C'est trop dangereux » Fit Ansfrid.

« Je ferai en sorte que votre vie s'améliore du mieux que je peux ! » Promit Eden avant de partir.

Elle tenta de retrouver son chemin mais sans succès, elle trouva des enfants en train de jouer et les rejoignit, à leurs plus grand bonheur, jamais aucun adulte ne s'amusait avec eux, soudain leur enthousiasme s'essouffla et ils s'enfuirent en courant. Eden se retourna pour découvrir la source de cette réaction … Loki, dissimulant à peine qui il était :

« Bravo » Fit seulement Eden en voyant le regard furieux de Loki « Je sens que ça va être la joie »

« Je peux savoir à quoi tu pensais en t'enfuyant comme tu l'as fait ?! »

« A prendre l'air ! A vivre et respirer ! » S'agaça Eden, énervée que Loki veuille lui faire la morale « Je ne suis ni une femme d'intérieure ni une plante verte ! J'ai besoin d'espace ! Pas de tourner en rond ! »

« Tu aurais pût me le dire ! »

« Je l'ai fais ! Mais tu ne m'as pas écouté ! Tu m'as dit que c'était dangereux ! Tu sais ce qui j'ai vu ? Des gens merveilleux vivant dans des conditions terribles ! Tu ne voulais pas que je vois ça ?! »

« Bien sur que non ! Tu sais que … je ne peux pas te cacher quoique se soit pour une raison que j'ignore. J'étais juste inquiet, la prochaine fais-toi au moins escorter au lieu de prendre la fuite ! »

« Je n'ai pas « pris la fuite » je me suis faufilée à l'abri des regards, nuance » Corrigea Eden.

« Donc tu t'es enfuie, maintenant, je vais devoir te ramener au palais »

« Est-ce que c'est le genre de phrase qui dit, soit tu viens avec gentiment soit j'utilise la manière forte ? … Bon ça va je viens me regarde pas comme ça ! »

« Te regarder comme quoi ? » Demanda Loki avec un sourire de prédateur tout en se rapprochant d'elle, changeant son comportement du tout au tout.

« Comme si tu allais me dévorer »

« ça te gênerais ? »

« ça dépend »

« De quoi ? »

« Si on peut être deux à jouer à ça » Flirta Eden en retour avec un sourire en coin.

Loki passa ses mains le long des bras d'Eden sans jamais la toucher, il remarqua l'effet qu'il produisait sur elle :

« Encore l'excuse du chaud et du froid ? » Se moqua-t-il, se rappelant que cette scène avait déjà eu lieu entre eux.

« Pas cette fois » Répliqua Eden en se rapprochant encore plus, leur nez se touchant presque, ils se regardaient les yeux dans les yeux, sans ciller.

Loki se plongea dans le bleu profond des yeux d'Eden, cherchant une réponse, n'importe laquelle. Alors qu'il allait l'embrasser, sa deuxième tentative depuis leur rencontre, Eden se recula, sans avoir conscience de ce qu'elle venait d'interrompre :

« On devrait rentrer, je suis fatiguée » Lui fit-elle, rompant le charme.

Loki eut besoin de quelques secondes pour reprendre conscience de la situation, il lui offrit son bras, qu'elle prit et la reconduisit au palais. Le trajet se fit sans bruits. Loki se demandait si Eden l'aurait laissé l'embrasser si elle s'était rendu compte de son action. Quant à Eden, elle se demandait si Loki ne voyait en elle qu'un flirt, une distraction ou quelque chose d'autre. Alors qu'ils arrivaient au palais, ils rencontrèrent Thor, Sif et le trio Paladin au détour d'un couloir :

« Eden ! Ou étiez-vous ? » Demanda Sif.

« Dehors » Fit simplement Eden.

Thor nota que son frère et Eden étaient proches, peut-être même trop. Alors que Sif allait faire une autre remarque, les murs se mirent à trembler, tous les regards convergèrent vers Eden qui leva les mains en signe de défense :

« C'est pas moi »

Alors qu'ils regardaient tous, ils virent deux garnisons de soldats se précipiter en direction de la salle du trône, puis les vitres des fenêtres vibrèrent à leur tour avant d'exploser sous l'impact d'intrus qui entraient et entraient en masse. Le trio paladin prit les attaquants par la gauche, Thor et Sif ceux de droite, tandis que Loki et Eden se retrouvaient dos à dos, utilisant leur magie respective, bien qu'Eden soit encore maladroite. Cependant leur technique ne fonctionnait pas et n'aboutissait à rien, ils formèrent donc un cercle :

« Si quelqu'un a une idée, c'est le moment » Fit Thor en chargeant son marteau tandis que Loki créait des images miroirs, cherchant à disperser leurs assaillants.

« J'en ai une » Fit Eden en fermant les yeux et les points, demandant à ses pouvoirs de l'aider, elle acceptait de se laisser posséder par ces derniers, leurs promettant de ne plus les fuir. Cela sembla marcher puisqu'une puissance incroyable semblait se libérer dans tout son corps, elle pouvait ressentir ses pouvoirs dans toutes les fibres de son corps. Loki tourna la tête vers elle, tout comme les autres. Ils sentaient une puissance incroyable monter en elle, Sif croyant qu'elle avait encore une crise incontrôlable tenta de la faire sentir de sa transe, mais elle finit par se bruler la main en la touchant. Ses tatouages se mirent à briller à travers l'étoffe de ses vêtements.

« Eden ! Tu peux te contrôler ! Ne les laisse pas te submerger ! Tu n'es pas prête ! »

« C'est toi qui n'est pas prête pour eux » Fit Eden d'une voix dénuée d'émotion avant de rouvrir les yeux. Ils étaient dorés, rouges et orange comme de la lave avant de virer brutalement au vert, bleu, turquoise et argent lorsqu'elle leva la main, créant un disque argenté qui fonça sur un ennemi, lui transperçant la poitrine, le tuant sur le coup. Le disque se dirigea alors vers d'autres ennemis. Thor et Sif reprirent l'assaut, les images miroirs de Loki visant les ennemis plus en retrait, le trio paladin faisait barrage autour d'Eden, la protégeant.

Alors que Thor se faisait submerger, une puissante force éjecta les ennemis avant de les désintégrer totalement, Sif se vit entourer par un bouclier protecteur tout comme Fandral, Volstagg et Hoggun. Le combat faisait rage, Eden dut bouger, sentant la présence d'un ennui derrière elle, elle donna un coup de pied en arrière, le frappant dans le genou, elle se retourna, visa sa tête et une boule rouge le tua. Elle récupéra une épée au sol, elle se fatiguait. Alors qu'ils gagnaient enfin, Eden eut une moment d'inattention, préoccupée par l'état de Fandral qui venait de se faire assommer, quand son assaillant lui planta sa dague dans le ventre la faisant hurler de douleur. Eden comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas, sa vision devenait floue, le bruit s'estompait, son corps devenait froid et seule la douleur persistait.

Loki vit cela et fonça vers celui qui venait de blesser Eden et le détruisit. Il se précipita vers Eden et la prit dans ses bras comme une mariée :

« Emmène là auprès de nos guérisseurs, je vais voir Père » Lui fit Thor.

Sauf que Loki n'avait pas besoin de l'autorisation de Thor pour faire ce qu'il avait à faire ! Il fit attention à ne pas lui causer plus de douleur et fonça auprès des soigneurs qui la prirent en charge, on lui ordonna alors de rester hors de la pièce. Pendant plus d'une heure il fit les cents pas, se persuadant que défoncer la porte n'était pas la meilleure solution pour avoir des nouvelles de la jeune femme :

« Des nouvelles ? » Demanda Thor en arrivant avec Odin et Fregga.

« Non » Répondit simplement Loki.

Fregga observa son plus jeune fils, Eden ne pouvait pas mourir où alors Loki serait perdu à jamais, elle le savait. Si Jamais Loki perdait Eden il serait une coquille vide et perdra son âme et le peu de sentiments qu'il lui restait à jamais, Fregga ne pouvait pas perdre son fils alors qu'elle commençait à peine à le retrouver :

« Elle va s'en sortir » lui fit-elle gentiment en le prenant en aparté.

« Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?! » S'énerva Loki, à cran.

« Elle ne t'abandonnera pas »

« Qu'est-ce que je suis supposé comprendre ?! »

« Loki, tu peux te mentir à toi-même mais pas à moi. Tu t'inquiètes pour elle, pas comme un ami mais comme un amant le ferait »

« je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles » Mentit Loki qui tenta de réprimer les rêves qu'il faisait depuis des semaines maintenant. Il s'imaginait qu'Eden le choisissait lui parmi tous les autres, qu'elle n'accordait son attention qu'à lui seulement. Il rêvait d'elle toutes les nuits, et puis les nuits passaient, plus les rêves devenaient vivants et intenses.

« Tu as peur qu'elle t'abandonne ? »

« Je suis habitué à ça » Contra Loki.

« Tu sais que c'est faux, tu es celui qui nous a repoussé »

« Il me semble m'être excusé ! » S'énerva Loki.

« Nous le savons, et nous sommes heureux de t'avoir retrouvé ! Sache que si le pire devait lui arriver, nous serons toujours là pour toi » Rassura Fregga.

« Mais je ne sais pas si moi, j'aurais envie de rester là » Termina Loki en se rasseyant.

« Mon frère … » Commença Thor.

« Pas maintenant ! » Coupa Loki à bout de nerfs.

Odin observa sa femme puis son fils cadet, Loki avait changé, il espérait que les nouvelles seraient bonnes, qu'ils n'avaient pas déjà perdus leur protectrice. Le silence qui pesait dans la pièce fut brisé par l'une des soigneuses :

« Elle a été blessé par une lame empoisonnée » Fit-elle san préambule.

« Quel est l'antidote ? » Demanda Odin.

« Nous ne l'avons pas »

« Je crois avoir mal entendu » S'énerva Loki.

« Mon prince, le seul remède à ce poison est de faire un sérum d'une fleur se trouvant dans les montagnes de Jötunheim » Lui apprit la femme « Nous lui donnons deux semaines »

« Quels vont être les … effets ? » Demanda Thor en devenant aussi pâle que son frère.

« Elle est plongée dans un coma dont nous ne pouvons la sortir. Elle va être torturée mentalement, le poison s'en prend au cerveau et aux souvenirs, elle va être victime de crise d'angoisse, son coeur risque de ne pas survivre très longtemps »

Loki sortit sans un homme, il partit dans sa chambre, la porte était à peine fermée qui fit tout exploser, autant par la magie que de par ses propres mains. Désespéré, et dans un moment de rage il frappa le mur de toutes ses forces, ce qui le fit hurler. A ce moment, Fregga entra et le prit dans ses bras lorsqu'elle le vit au sol, pleurant :

« je suis désolée » Répétait-elle.

« Je ne … je ne peux pas … la perdre » Avoua-t-il « Pas maintenant, ni demain, ni jamais »

« Loki … »

« Je vais aller à Jötunheim ! » Décida-t-il en se relevant.

« Tu sais que c'est impossible depuis la cérémonie qui aurait faire de ton frère le roi d'Asgard ! »

Tu m'as enseigné toute ma vie à espérer, et maintenant que je le fais tu ne me dis que ça n'en vaut pas la peine ? » Hurla Loki.

Loki je sais que tu es malheureux, que tu as mal mais tu ne me parle pas ainsi ! Je te dis que tu ne peux pas faire quoique se soit parce que ton père à fermer les frontières, personne n'entre ni ne sort sans son accord et cette fois, même Heimdall est d'accord avec lui ! »

IL N'EST PAS MON PERE ! »

Loki ! Tu ne peux pas le renier dès qu'il ne va pas dans ton sens où qu'il ne pense pas comme toi ! Pour l'instant nous devons protéger notre peuple ! » Fit Fregga alors que Thor entrait, inquiet pour son frère. Thor en entrant , comprit que son idée allait plaire à Loki mais pour l'instant il se contentait d'observer l'échange.

Vous n'en avez rien à faire d'elle » Comprit Loki en fuyant le toucher de sa mère « Vous la voyez comme un trésor de plus du palais, comme un objet »

Elle est une personne » Rappela Thor, soutenant Loki « Mère, avec père vous lui avez forcer la main et maintenant vous souhaiteriez que nous l'abandonnions ? Si je dois être au roi se sera avec mon frère à mes côtés et Dame Eden également »

Loki regarda son frère avec étonnement, ce dernier lui lança un regard disant « j'ai une idée derrière la tête ne t'en fait pas »

« Nous savons qu'elle est une personne, mais ne pouvons pas risquer vos vies pour elle, bien que son rôle nous soit indispensable ! Elle est faite pour t'aider toi, Thor à régner par ton père ou moi, nous savons qu'il existe un lien spécial entre le futur roi et la protectrice, mais nous, nous le ressentons pas » Tenta d'expliquer Fregga.

« Peu importe, vous êtes quand même prêts à abandonner la seule femme que j'…. j'apprécie ! » Se rattrapa Loki.

« Loki je suis désolée » Répéta une dernière fois sa mère en sortant.

Dès que sa mère fut partie, les deux frères se regardèrent :

« J'espère que tu as encore un de tes passages secrets » Fit Thor.

« Toujours. Quand partons-nous ? »

« Dans une heure »

« Je vais la voir et je vous rejoins »

« Sif restera pour la protéger au cas-où »

« C'es trop tard pour penser à sa protection »

« Je veux dire, Sif a insisté pour rester, elle refuse de la laisser seule » Se corrigea Thor.

Loki regarda son frère quelques secondes avant d'aller là où se trouvait Eden. Lorsqu'il arriva, elle avait été installée dans un lit. Sa respiration était légèrement plus rapide, sa peau plus pâle, elle avait de la fièvre et son visage exprimait de la douleur. Il s'installa sur le rebord du lit et lui prit la main. Il ferma les yeux puis tenta de recréer le petit monde qui n'appartenait qu'à eux, mais sans succès, l'esprit d'Eden était comme fermé, bloqué. Il chercha une brèche dans cette barrière invisible mais ne trouva rien. Agacé il rouvrit les yeux, il passa sa main sur la joue d'Eden :

« Tu vas vivre » Lui promit-il « Tu n'abandonnes pas, je ne vais pas envie de m'ennuyer jusqu'à la fin des temps » Termina-t-il en essayant d'être égoïste avant de partir avec un dernier regard.

Eden avait mal, elle était dans le noir et une force semblait l'oppresser, ses articulations étaient douloureuse, elle avait l'impression d'étouffer et son coeur battait à 300 à l'heure, elle hurla en voyant ce qu'il y avait devant elle. Un décor s'installa, elle était dans un ancien asile, elle courut, ouvrit une porte et hurla à nouveau avant de partir vers la gauche, elle tomba et se cogna la tête au sol. Lorsqu'elle reprit connaissance, quelqu'un tentait de l'étouffer, l'homme portait un masque, elle tenta de se dégager, mais ce dernier raffermit sa prise sur sa gorge et elle mourut.

Alors que Loki franchissait la porte, le coeur d'Eden arrêta de battre, les soigneurs qui la surveillaient s'occupèrent de la réanimer :

« Mon frère nous devons y aller … Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » S'écria Thor en voyant les soigneurs s'activer.

« je ne peux pas te suivre, je dois rester là ! »

« Loki nous allons avoir besoin de toi, je sais que tu es inquiet, mais ici tu seras inutile ! »

« SON COEUR S'EST ARRETE AU MOMENT OU JE PARTAIS ! »

« Mon prince, cela n'a rien à voir, son coeur s'est arrêté car elle victime d'une terreur » Tenta de rassurer la soigneuse en chef.

« Je me fiche de votre raison ! Je préfère croire ce que je viens de voir ! » Fit froidement Loki.

« Suis-le » Intervint sa mère « je ne dirais rien à votre père, mais partez maintenant, je veillerai sur elle » Promit-elle.

Loki ferma la yeux, tentant de répondre à son conflit interne puis il prit sa décision, et sans un mot il suivit son frère. Ils prirent un petit vaisseau où ils retrouvèrent le trio paladin, qui regarda Loki avec compassion, ils connaissaient tous la douleur de perdre un être cher :

« Allons-y, Loki tu prends les commandes ? » Demanda Thor.

« Comme toujours » Répondit simplement Loki, n'obtenant aucune remarque ou aucun soupir de la part des autres. Il détestait qu'on le regarde avec pitié.

SUR TERRE-

« COMMENT CA MON MEILLEUR AGENT A DISPARU ?! » Hurla Fury « Coulson est au courant ?! »

« Oui monsieur » Répondit Zoey.

« Depuis combien de temps a-t-elle disparue ? »

« Une semaine monsieur, je ne me suis pas inquiétée car il lui arrive souvent de prendre des vacances sans prévenir personne, pas même son père »

« Dernière localisation ? »

« Nos locaux sur le toit, des … monstres sont apparus et au même moment, une lumière aveuglante est apparue et Eden a disparue »

« Photos ! » Ordonna Fury avant de les regarder après que Zoey les lui ai donnés « Partez et envoyez-moi Couslon »

Fury se leva et commença à faire les cents pas, ces asgardiens commençaient sérieusement à lui taper sur le système, il fut brutalement sorti des ses pensées par l'arrivée soudaine de Captain america :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il lui est arrivé ? » Demanda-t-il froidement.

« Je vous demande pardon ? »

« Qu'est-il arrivé à Eden?! «

« Je partagerai volontiers mes informations avec vous si faisiez parti du SHIELD »

« Monsieur vous m'av.. Captain Rogers ? » S'étonna Phil en entrant dans le bureau.

« Où est votre fille ? » Demanda directement Fury.

« Je ne sais pas monsieur » Mentit Phil.

« Je n'ai pas de nouvelles d'elle depuis presque deux semaines » Intervint Steve.

« Retrouvez-là, je me fiche de la manière dont vous le faites, mais retrouvez-là moi ! » Ordonna Fury en se rasseyant.

Phil sortit en compagnie de Steve :

« C'est un honneur de vous rencontrer » Fit Phil avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

« Quand avez-vous eu pour la dernière fois des nouvelles d'Eden ? » Demanda Steve.

« Il va falloir que je vous raconte pas mal de choses … c'est une longue histoire »

« J'ai tout mon temps »

« Bien, mais pas ici »

Phill conduisit Steve en dehors des bureaux jusqu'à un café, ils commandèrent et Phil se décida à parler, il lui raconta tout ce qu'il s'était passé ce dernier mois, les asgardiens, la légende, le monstre dans l'appartement…

« Je sais que ça fait un peu beaucoup » Rassura Phil devant le regard perdu du Steve.

« En réalité, ça paraît presque normal, je savais qu'il y avait quelque chose à son propos mais je n'arrivais pas à mettre le doigt dessus » Répliqua Steve « Comment peut-on la retrouver ? »

« Venez »

Phil demanda à Steve de monter dans la voiture et ils s'arrêtèrent devant l'université la plus proche, celle d'Histoire :

« James ! » Cria Coulson, attirant l'attention du meilleur ami de sa fille.

« Monsieur Coulson ! Il est arrivé quelque chose à Eden ? »

« Montez » Lui ordonna Phil « Captain Rogers, James Knightley, James Knightley Steve rogers »

« Je saurais encore reconnaître Captain America » Fit remarquer James.

« Enchanté » Fit Steve.

« De même. Il y a un soucis avec Eden ? »

« Attendez » Soupira Phil en s'arrêtant à nouveau devant un immeuble « Zoey »

« Je suis là » Fit Zoey en montant en voiture « Pas besoin de faire les présentations je connais tout le monde, Captain Rogers, ravie de vous rencontrer, Zoey Williams, je suis la coéquipière d'Eden et sa meilleure amie à plein temps »

« Je prétends aussi au poste » Renchérit James avec un regard en coin.

« Ne commencez pas » Soupira Phil en s'arrêtant « Venez, on doit discuter dans un endroit discret »

« Où sommes-nous ? » Demanda Steve.

« Une des planques du SHIELD, la mienne plus exactement »

« Alors c'est ça les privilèges des niveau 7 ? » S'exclama Zoey.

« Niveau 8 » Corrigea Phil.

-9 jours plus tard, Asgard-

« Dépêchez-vous ! » Fit Fandral en refermant les portes avec Volstagg et Hoggun.

Thor et Loki se retournèrent pour repartir en courant mais se stoppèrent, leur père était là :

« Père … »Commença Thor en cherchant ses mots.

« Il me semble que mes ordres étaient pourtant clairs non ? Personne ne sort, personne ne rentre, ça vous concerne aussi ! » Fit froidement Odin.

« Nous ne pouvions pas la laisser mourir ! » S'exclama Thor « Loki vas-y »

« Loki tu restes là » Ordonna Odin.

Loki regarda son père puis son frère :

« Vous m'excuserez, mais je me fiche de vos ordres » Répliqua-t-il, envoyant gentiment son père se faire voir, puis il fit un signe de tête à son frère, récupéra la plante qu'il avait gelé pour la conserver puis courut pour retrouver Eden, ne prêtant pas attention aux appels de son père.

Thor et son père se regardèrent, énervés. Le dieu blond nota que le palais semblait moins chatoyant, que tout semblait terne et fade, il comprit qu'il y avait un lien avec Eden, même les domestiques semblaient perdus et malheureux comme les pierres.

« j'attends des explications et des excuses pour ne pas m'avoir obéit » Exigea Odin.

« Excusez-moi ? » S'écria Thor, ahuri.

« Tu as désobéi à mes ordres ! »

« Je ne m'excuserai pas, jamais ! J'avais un choix à faire et j'ai fais le bon ! Je n'allais pas laisser une personne aussi important mourir alors que je pouvais faire quelque chose ! Vous m'avez appris à faire le bien, je vis selon cette règle et maintenant il faudrait que je m'en excuse ? » éclata Thor « J'ai choisi de sauver une personne importante. Importante pour notre monde et importante pour mon frère, votre fils ! Vous ne pouvez pas être aveugle au point de ne pas remarquer des changements chez Loki ! Maintenant, vous _m'excuserez,_ mais je dois aller voir Eden ! Fandral, Hoggun, Volstagg » Termina le dieu en partant sans un dernier regard vers son père.

Odin regarda son deuxième fils partir, oui il était fier du choix que ce dernier avait fait avec son frère, mais son rôle de Roi l'obligeait à être intransigeant.

Lorsque Loki arriva dans la chambre d'Eden il sentit son coeur s'arrêter en la voyant. Elle avait perdue énormément de poids, elle semblait minuscule au milieu de ce lit immense. Ses joues étaient creuses, des cernes violettes prenaient place sous ses yeux, son coeur ne battait pas …

« Tenez ! » Fit précipitamment Loki en donnant la plante à la soigneuse.

« Il est trop tard ! » Tenta-t-elle tandis que Sif qui était présente sanglotait.

« FAITES-MOI CE FICHU ANTIDOTE OU JE JURE QUE JE VAIS VOUS LE FAIRE REGRETTER ! » Hurla-t-il en devant terrifiant, faisant écarquillé les yeux à la soigneuse.

"Vous pouvez au moins essayer ! » Plaida Sif.

"Loki ! » Soupira sa mère, soulagé de le revoir, en entrant dans la pièce.

"Mère ! »

"Je sais » Chuchota-t-elle en le prenant dans ses bras.

"ça ne marchera pas ! » Continua la soigneuse.

"Faites-le! » Ordonna la reine, en sentant que son fils perdait le contrôle.

"Qu'est-ce que vous attendez ? » Demanda Odin en arrivant avec Thor qui s'était changé.

"Oui mon roi » Soupira la soigneuse.

Elle prépara rapidement la décoction et la fit avaler à Eden, elle espérait que ça marcherait mais avait très peu d'espoirs :

« Si il n'est pas déjà trop tard, son coeur devrait repartir »

Loki s'installa à côté d'Eden, et se fichant du code de conduite, des bonnes manières et des personnes présentes, il l'a prit dans ses bras et pria tout ce qu'il pouvait pour que le remède fasse son travail. La soigneuse s'approcha pour prendre le pouls d'Eden, rien.

« Refaites-le ! » Ordonna Loki.

Fregga regarda les autres personnes présentes et les fis sortirent, Sif refusa mais avec le regard de Thor elle comprit qu'elle ferait mieux d'obéir.

Loki ferma les yeux et espéra, encore et encore :

« Ce n'est pas possible ! » Soupira la soigneuse, incrédule.

« Quoi ?! » S'écria Loki.

« C'est faible mais il y a un pouls ! » S'étonna-t-elle « Je vais vous demander de sortir » Fit-elle à Loki.

« Hors de question ! »

« Mon prince, vous n'êtes ni de sa famille ni son mari ni un soigneur j'ai donc besoin d'espace, je viendrai vous chercher ! »

Loki sortit et vit que ses parents et Thor étaient là, Sif était en retrait, assise par terre contre un mur, les larmes dégringolants sur ses joues :

« Ils ont pouls » Leur apprit Loki, perdu.

« Quoi ? » S'écria la guerrière en se relevant.

« C'est faible mais il est là »

« Tenez-moi au courant de son évolution » Ordonna Odin qui devait, à contre-coeur, partir.

Fandral Hoggun et Volstagg entourèrent Sif pour la soutenir. Ils patientèrent de longues minutes, ce qu'ils avaient subis à Jötunheim n'était rien comparé à ce qu'ils vivaient actuellement.

« Le coeur bat » Leur apprit la soigneuse en sortant de la pièce « Elle est extrêmement faible, si elle passe la nuit, alors elle vivra. Cependant, si jamais elle doit s'en sortir elle risque d'être dans un sommeil réparateur pendant plusieurs jours, à son réveil il faudra qu'elle se repose pendants des semaines en bougeant le moins possible en évitant tout risque de stress »

Durant des jours Loki resta à son chevet, ne dormant que quelques heures pas jours. Thor également veillait sur Eden avec Sif. Eden avait reprit des couleurs et un peu de poids grâce aux remèdes, mais elle semblait tout de même extrêmement faible, sa respiration avait reprit un rythme normal tout comme son coeur. Loki qui fixait le visage d'Eden sentit son coeur s'accélérer en voyant les yeux de la jeune femme papillonner, Sif le remarquant s'approcha également :

« C'est ça Eden, tu es en sécurité ! Tu peux ouvrir les yeux ! » Fit-elle en lui serrant la main.

« A… Aïe » murmura Eden en ouvrant finalement les yeux, se faisant agresser par la lumière, Thor le vit et les baissa « Mi…mieux » Fit difficilement la jeune femme.

« ça va aller maintenant ! » Lui répéta Sif « Tu as été incroyablement forte »

Loki n'osait pas la toucher, Thor le remarqua et après quelques minutes il incita Sif à sortir pour laisser son frère seul.

« Soif » Fit simplement Eden, la gorge desséchée.

Loki se précipita et lui donna à boire :

«Combien de temps … »

« Trois semaines, mais maintenant tu es sauve »

« Tu … tu t'es inquiété ? » S'étonna-t-elle.

« Evidemment ! Qui d'autre pourrais me tenir tête si tu n'étais pas là ? » Rit-il en cachant la vraie raison.

« Tu m'as manqué aussi »


	5. Chapter 5

Loki respirait enfin, Eden allait mieux mais, même si elle lui assurait qu'elle était remise il voyait bien que ce n'était pas tout à fait le cas. Elle était encore extrêmement pale, son appétit n'était pas tout à fait revenu et elle était terrifiée lorsque le moment de dormir arrivait. Le noir la terrifiait, dormir était devenu une torture, elle était tellement effrayée par ce que le poison lui avait fait subir qu'elle essayait de rester éveillée le plus longtemps possible. Ainsi, il était assez commun pour Loki de retrouver Eden endormie un peu partout dans le palais, notamment dans la bibliothèque. Souvent, elle le rejoignait, s'asseyait à côté de lui et l'écoutait lire jusqu'à s'endormir sur son épaule. Dans ces moments là, Loki se sentait fier et heureux. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il sentait que quelqu'un avait une totale confiance en lui, que quelqu'un avait réellement besoin de lui sans remettre ses actes en question, et il était heureux que se soit elle.

Même si chaque jour elle allait de mieux en mieux, Loki restait sur ses gardes et il avait peur de la perdre à tout moment. Cette femme était devenue une figure incontournable de sa vie. Pour être honnête, Loki ne savait pas ce qu'il ferait si il devait la perdre. Il y avait réfléchi. Il aurait très certainement fait quelque choose de stupide, il aurait à coup sûr déclenché une guerre et coupé les ponts avec ses proches pour exorciser sa douleur et sa peine.

Tous les jours, Eden recevait la visite de soigneurs, s'assurant de son état. Odin avait à plusieurs reprises tentés de venir la voir, prendre de ses nouvelles mais à chaque fois, Eden était mystérieusement trop fatiguée ou endormie pour le recevoir ce qui faisait beaucoup rire Loki qui était toujours à ses côtés :

« Tu agis comme une enfant » Lui dit-il.

« Je le vis bien »

« Que je ne veuille pas le voir je comprends, mais toi ? »

« Il était prêt à me laisser mourir ! Je suis censé le prendre comment après tout son baratin sur « donnez nous une période d'essai ? » »

« Ah les humains … »

« Je ne le suis qu'à moitié je te rappel » Fit Eden avec un pincement au coeur en pensant à Phil..

« Tu ne souhaiterais pas non plus que je t'appelle ma déesse ? »

« Ah si, ça me plairait beaucoup …; en fait non, se serait trop étrange, surtout venant de toi »

« Je dois comprendre quoi ? » Demanda-t-il en la faisant prendre appui sur lui pour leur balade quotidienne.

« Oh de l'air frais ! ça aurait presque un air de liberté » Fit sarcastiquement Eden en ignorant la question de Loki..

« Tu es libre » Contredit Loki « Si l'on oublie l'interdiction d'entrer et de sortir imposée par Odin »

« Libre hein ? On ne doit pas avoir la même définition je crois »

« Question de point de vue je suppose »

« Odin arrive »

« Gauche ou droite ? »

« là où il ne nous suivra pas »

« Droite donc »

Loki et Eden partirent en essayant d'être le plus naturel du monde. En réalité, Eden n'était pas la seule à être remontée contre Odin. Thor et Loki l'étaient également. Depuis leur retour, les deux frères n'avaient adressés la parole ni à Fregga ni à Odin. Ils en voulaient à Odin d'avoir laissé tomber et à Fregga de ne pas avoir eu plus de considération pour Eden.

« Tout va bien ? » Demanda Eden.

« Oui » Répondit simplement Loki.

« Loki tu n'essaierais pas de me mentir par hasard ? »

« Comment oses-tu ? Je ne suis pas un menteur ! » Rit Loki..

« Bien sûr, on se demande donc pourquoi tu es surnommé le Dieu de la fourberie et du mensonge ? »

« Il fallait un méchant ? »

« Essaie encore »

« Légende urbaine ? »

« Si ça te fait plaisir … » Soupira Eden « On peut s'arrêter ? »

« Tout va bien ? »

« J'ai un point de côté, j'ai l'impression que ce fichu poison m'a fait retourner 10 ans en arrière avant que je ne sache me battre. Il faut dire que à cause d'un certain groupe d'asgardiens je n'ai pas eu l'autorisation de m'entraîner » Souligna-t-elle avec un regard de reproche.

« Tu es encore trop faible » Défendit Loki.

« Je me demande encore comment Thor, Fandral, Volstagg, Hoggun et Sif peuvent être de ton avis. Après tout, ma convalescence est terminée »

« Seulement de ton point de vue ! Tu es encore faible et tu le sais, tu ne ferai aucun progrès dans ton état, tu te fatiguerai seulement encore plus »

« Je déteste quand tu as raison ! Sinon, tu ne m'as pas répondu tout à l'heure »

« Par rapport à quoi ? »

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

« C'est rien »

« Loki, si ça te met dans cet état c'est qu'il y a une raison »

« Je me bats contre moi-même »

« Par rapport à quoi ? »

« Odin »

« pourquoi ? » S'étonna Eden.  
« Il était prêt à te laisser mourir ! Pour lui tu n'étais qu'une personne de plus, je ne le comprenais pas. Comment pouvait-il ignorer qu'elle incroyable personne il allait laissé mourir ! »

« Merci pour le compliment » Fit Eden en rougissant mais en tentant de le cacher « Cependant, il y a un moment pour pardonner et un moment pour faire la guerre »

« J'ai toujours préféré la guerre »

« Loki ! »

« Je ne suis pas prêt à pardonner, tout comme Thor, alors pour une fois que nous sommes d'accord … »

« On dirait deux enfants qui boudent »

« Alors, toi tu as le droit de l'éviter et de lui en vouloir mais pas nous ? »

« C'était ma vie en jeu, pas la tienne ni celle de ton frère » Rappela Eden.

« Justement, il faut que tu comprennes quelque chose, tu me gardes sain d'esprit et calme, je ne suis pas prêt à laisser ce sentiment partir »

Loki et Eden se regardèrent dans les yeux, chacun cherchant des réponses dans les yeux de l'autre. Eden posa sa main sur la joue de Loki, ce dernier accepta cette marque de tendresse avec bonheur, ne remarquant même pas la présence de sa mère à l'autre bout du couloir.

« Tu devrais aller rejoindre Thor, il t'attend » Murmura Eden.

« Je devrais mais je n'en ai pas envie » Souffla-t-il.

« Ta mère m'attend » Fit-elle en s'éloignant.

En se retournant Eden aperçut Fregga qui les observait, un sourire épanoui sur le visage.

« Vous … Il n'y a rien entre nous » Fit Eden en devenant aussi rouge qu'une tomate.

« Je n'ai rien dit » Sourit Fregga « Vous lui faites du bien, vous le ramenez à la vie »

« Je ne fais rien de spécial hormis lui parler et l'écouter »

« Je pense que vous sous-estimez l'importance et le pouvoir que vous avez sur lui »

Durant les deux semaines qui suivirent, Eden retrouva sa condition physique d'avant, et pouvait désormais sortir seule, sans besoin de supervision ou de soutien. Elle passait ses journées à faire des recherches sur ses pouvoirs pour les contrôler et a un moyen de s'en aller d'ici. Alors, un jour en début d'après-midi, Eden se mit en quête de Sif, elle espérait que cette dernière accéderait à sa demande :

« Sif je peux te parler ? »

« Bien sûr Eden, tout va bien ? » S'inquiéta Sif

« Oui oui, je voulais te demander un service »

Eden demanda à Sif de la suivre et lui expliqua pourquoi elle avait besoin d'elle :

« C'est hors de question ! »

« Mais sif ! Je dois le voir ! C'est mon père ! »

« C'est trop dangereux ! Tu ne connais pas Asgard et Heimdall refusera de te laisser passer, il connaît ta valeur ! »

« Mon père ne peut pas être mit à l'écart ! Je le refuse ! Il a le droit de savoir ce qu'il m'est arrivé et comment ça a failli se conclure !J'étouffe ici ! J'ai le droit à ma liberté ! »

« Je comprends, mais même si je te donnais un autre moyen de te rendre sur Midgard je ne te laisserai pas faire ! »

« Donc je suis bien une prisonnière ici ! » S'exclama Eden furieusement tout en retenant le fait qu'il y aurait apparement des passages secrets.

« Je … je suis désolée Eden mais c'est impossible » Termina Sif, le regard triste.

« Je vois » Claqua froidement Eden en partant.

« EDEN ! » S'écria Sif désemparée.

« Laisse-moi tranquille ! »

Eden partit s'enfermer dans la bibliothèque, elle avait une idée, elle se fichait que se soit dangereux, elle voulait rentrer chez elle ou au moins voir son père brièvement, elle blesserai surement Loki, mais elle avait besoin de voir son père, d'être en terrain connu et familier, mais pour ça elle devait préparer un plan, trouver un moment où Loki ne la surveillerait pas, un moment où elle serait seule.

-Quelques semaines plus tard-

Odin était dans la salle du trône, il regardait le ciel à travers la fenêtre, il réfléchissait. Ses deux fils devaient arriver d'ici quelques minutes et il se demandait comment cela allait se passer. En effet, depuis la guérison de la jeune protectrice ni Loki ni Thor ne lui avait adressé la parole, ni même à leur mère. Au début, Odin les avait trouvés immatures mais, en y repensant, ils étaient peut-être plus mature que ce qu'il pensait. En restant sur leurs positions, Thor et Loki avaient prouvés qu'ils avaient de bonnes raisons, leurs résolutions étaient restées solides, pas comme lorsqu'ils étaient enfants.

Thor et Loki entrèrent, décidés à ne dire que le stricte minimum et à ne pas rester plus longtemps que nécessaire :

« Père » Saluèrent-ils. sobrement

« Thor … Loki, où en sont les frontières ? » Demanda Odin.

« Tout va bien' » Fit simplement Thor.

« N'aurais-je donc pas le droit à une phrase un peu plus longue ? »

« Il n'y a rien de plus à dire » Fit à son tour Loki.

« Vous en devenez ridicules ! » S'agaça Odin.

« Si vous nous avez fais venir pour espérer des excuses où une grande et passionnante discussion père, fils il vous faudra encore patienter, je crains que nous « attendons des explications et des excuses » comme vous nous avez si bien dit à notre retour de Jotunheim » Ajouta Thor.

« Je n'aurais jamais cru voir ce jour arriver …. » Commenta Odin.

« Pardon ? » Demanda Loki.

« Vous vous entendez bien, cela fait des semaines que vous n'avez pas détruis une pièce du palais où que toi, Loki, tu es essayé d'évincer ton frère »

« J'ai d'autres choses à penser » Expliqua froidement Loki, sachant pertinemment qu'il n'avait aucune intention de s'en prendre à Thor dans un futur proche.

« Loki à fait amende honorable » Rappela Thor en protégeant son frère, ce qui arracha un petit sourire à leur père.

« Je ne pensais pas non plus que Loki arriverait à t'influencer » Fit Odin.

« Pardon ?! » S'exclama Loki, à deux doigts de s'énerver.

« Je ne disais pas cela dans le mauvais sens, bien au contraire » Rassurale père de toute chose.

« Loki, je crois que Lady Eden cherche un moyen de partir! » Murmura Fandral en débarquant dans la salle du trône.

« Où est-elle ? » Demandèrent es deux frères.

« la dernière fois qu'elle a été vu c'était dans la bibliothèque » Répondit l'asgardien.

Thor et Loki se regardèrent avant que Thor ne murmure :

« Va voir ce que tu peux faire, je vais m'occuper de vérifier des passages secrets ! »

Ils partirent en même temps juste après avoir remercié Fandral pour sa discrétion, Odin les appela mais ils s'en fichèrent, ils étaient trop inquiets. En chemin ils demandèrent aux gardes si ils avaient vus une jeune femme passer, on leur indiqua qu'elle avait aperçue en train de sortir du palais. Ils couraient du plus vite qu'ils le pouvaient, en arrivant dans les jardins royaux extérieurs ils furent stopper net, Eden était assise sous un arbre, un livre sur les genoux et elle semblait épuisée :

« Tout va bien ? » Demanda Thor.

« MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE TU AS FAIT ?! » S'écria Loki à la limité de la colère.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles » Fit Eden.

-Plus tôt-

Eden regarda une dernière fois son parchemin et se mit à méditer, elle sentit tout son corps vibrer, puis elle put observer son propre corps avant que le sol ne se dérobe sous elle. Elle était dans un appartement qu'elle connaissait par coeur, celui de James sont meilleur ami. Elle déambula dans l'appartement mais alors qu'elle aurait dut se faire mal en entrant en collision avec la table, elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait rien, que son corps avait traversé la matière :

« C'est pas trop mal la projection astrale finalement … »

« EDEN ! C'est toi ? Oh mon dieu tu m'as manqué ! » S'écria James en essayant de la prendre dans ses bras mais sans succès « MAIS TU ES UN FANTOME ?! MON DIEU TU ES MORTE ?! »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? » Demanda Steve en arrivant.

« Steve ? » S'étonna Eden « Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

« Il m'aide à faire des recherches pour te ramener grâce aux données du SHIELD fournies par ton père » Expliqua James.

« Ah et ça avance ? »

« D'abord tu t'expliques ! » Exigea James tandis que Steve lâchait un soupir de soulagement.

« J'ai fais une projection astrale, c'est galère d'ailleurs et ça me prend toute mon énergie, je ne suis pas assez puissante et entrainée pour apparaître de façon solide »

« Tout se passe bien ? » Demanda Steve.

« Pas vraiment »

« Explique ! » Fit James.

Et Eden leur raconta tout, qu'elle avait failli mourir, qu'elle se rapprochait de Loki, qu'elle était comme prisonnière, qu'elle avait besoin de partir qu'elle n'en pouvait plus et que Odin n'avait aucune intention de la laisser partir.

« Comment peut-on aider ? » Demanda Steve après avoir prévenu Phil de la présence de sa fille.

« Vous devez m'aider à sortir de là-bas ou au moins à trouver un moyen pour que nous puissions communiquer »

« On veut bien, mais comment ? On ne peut rien faire depuis ici » Rappela Steve.

« Loki ne me dira jamais où sont les passages secrets, j'ai besoin que vous cherchiez dans les légendes, il doit bien exister des points de jonction dans l'univers qui permettent d'aller de monde en monde, où je ne sais pas après tout quelqu'un en a bien trouvé un ou alors on pourrait installer le téléphone dans mon manoir ou un truc du genre»

« à quoi est-ce que tu penses exactement ? » Demanda James.

« Je pense qu'un asgardien vit actuellement sur Terre » Expliqua Eden en redevenant totalement sérieuse.

« Donc si on le retrouve et qu'il nous dit comment il est arrivé ici on peut te ramener » Résuma Steve bien décidé à ramener Eden auprès de lui.

« Tu as des indices ? » Demanda James en prenant des notes.

« Pas beaucoup, je sais juste que certains asgardiens ont changés de monde après une guerre, pas beaucoup mais certains sont tout de même partis, je peux essayer de chercher des registres »

« Tu as une période ? »

Eden lui résuma le peu qu'elle avait put trouver au cours des derniers jours, ce qui ne représentait pas grand chose :

« Je vais devoir y aller, je suis épuisée et je crois que je vais bientôt être surprise par quelqu'un »

« Eden ! » S'écria Phil en débarquant dans l'appartement avec Zoey.

« Papa ! » S'écria Eden alors qu'elle commençait à devenir floue.

« Comment vas-tu ? je t'aime ! » S'écria Phil.

« Tu me manque ! » S'écrièrent James et Zoey.

« Fait attention à toi ! » Lui fit promettre Steve.

« Je vous aimes » Fit finalement Eden avant de disparaitre.

Lorsqu'elle reprit possession de son corps, elle se sentait nauséeuse et elle était prise de vertige, elle s'allongea et lorsqu'elle se senti mieux elle se rassit, elle prit le livre qu'elle avait choisit au hasard et fit comme si elle était juste venue ici pour lire quand Thor et Loki arrivèrent.

-Actuellement-

« Ne nous fais plus de peurs pareils ! » Fit Thor avec un regard de reproche.

« Promis, je préviendrai Fandral ou Sif la prochaine fois que je veux prendre l'air » Mentit froidement Eden tandis qu'elle sentait le regard de Loki la dévisager.

Thor s'en alla et Loki tendit la main à Eden qui la saisit, il l'attira à lui et la prit dans ses bras, comme s'il souhaitait qu'elle se fondit en lui. Sans un mot il l'a lâcha et accrocha son bras au sien.. Ils marchèrent un long moment en silence avant d'atteindre un bosquet, l'endroit était tout simplement magnifique. Les fleurs et les arbres invitaient au calme et au repos :

« Pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé ? » Demanda Loki, le regard blessé.

« De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? »

« Que tu cherchais un moyen de rentrer chez toi »

« Loki … »

« Je sais reconnaitre un menteur quand j'en vois un ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'as pas demandé mon aide plutôt que de te lancer dans des sorts hasardeux ? »

« Comment … »

« La magie laisse une trace » Coupa Loki.

« Parce que tu m'aurais dit non ! » Répondit Eden sous le ton de l'évidence, ne cherchant plus à nier.

« Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?! »

« Si je n'avais, ne serait-ce qu'aborder le sujet tu m'aurais attaché à une chaise puis enfermé dans une pièce jusqu'à la fin de mes jours où jusqu'à ce que l'envie me passe »

« Maintenant que tu en parles … »

« Quoi ? » S'inquiéta Eden en observant le regard de Loki changer.

« Toi attachée, c'est une assez bonne idée » Fit-il avec un sourire de prédateur.

« Même pas en rêve ! » Menaça Eden « En plus, change d'état d'esprit, j'ai besoin de ton aide pour quelque chose »

« Je t'écoute mais la discussion à intérêt à être intéressante »

« Non tu ne m'écoutes pas tu es encore en train de te faire des films »

« Excuse-moi de préférer t'imaginer nue plutôt que de devoir t'aider à quelque chose d'ennuyant »

« Ah parce que m'aider à ne tuer personne par accident c'est ennuyant ? »

« Quoi ?! »

« C'est mes pouvoirs, depuis quelques jours ils ont décidés de …. redevenir incontrôlables, ce matin j'ai presque mit le feu à la salle de balle si Hoggun n'était pas intervenu ! Hier j'ai failli détruire la bibliothèque de là où je vis et j'ai failli rester coincée dans un cauchemar »

« Comment ça coincée ? » S'inquiéta Loki.

« Je me suis imaginée sur Terre, devant le Capitol aux Etats-Unis et je ne pouvais plus bouger, les gens me voyaient, me parlaient, le SHIELD a même eu le temps de débarquer sur place mais avant que mon père ne sorte de la voiture, car je suis certaine de l'avoir vue, puis j'ai réussie à disparaitre »

« Projection astrale « Murmura Loki.

« Tu peux répéter un peu plus fort ? »

« Projection astrale » Répéta Loki « Voilà ce que tu as fait et c'est impressionnant pour quelqu'un qui n'a aucune base en magie … »

« Tu vas m'aider ? » Demanda Eden, cachant le fait qu'elle connaissait la projection astrale puisqu'elle venait juste d'en refaire l'expérience.

« Qu'est-ce que j'y gagne ? » Demanda à son tour Loki, un sourire en coin.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

Loki la regarda intensément avant de la tirer à nouveau vers lui et de l'embrasser. Le baiser les transporta tous les deux, au début calme et doux le baiser devint rapidement sauvage et passionnée. Quand ils furent tous les deux à bout de souffle ils se séparèrent, légèrement. Loki chercha on ne sait quoi dans les yeux d'Eden, et lorsqu'il trouva sa réponse, il l'embrassa à nouveau, un brasero s'était allumé et était désormais difficile à éteindre.

Eden sentait que sa magie qu'elle peinait à garder sous contrôle était de nouveau calme,. De son côté, Loki voulait plus, il avait besoin de plus. Plus de baisers, plus de contact, plus d'elle, plus de temps. Eden se recula et reprit son souffle :

« On devrait rentrer » Fit-elle après plusieurs heures quand le soleil commença à se coucher.

Si tu veux » Répondit simplement Loki, gardant ses pensées pour lui et ses désirs sous contrôle.

Le retour fut tout aussi silencieux, leurs mains se frôlaient, leur provoquant des frissons. Loki raccompagna Eden jusqu'à son lieu de vie, arrivés devant la porte ils se fixèrent, puis d'un mouvement commun ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau, les sensations augmentèrent et tout devint incontrôlable.

Le lendemain matin, Eden se réveilla en sentant les raillons du soleil sur son visage, elle se sentait en sécurité et totalement à l'aise. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle était nue et qu'un bras était posé sur ventre, l'enserrant près du corps d'une autre personne, cette même personne avait la tête enfouie dans son cou. Elle tourna la tête et vit que c'était Loki. Elle ne bougea pas, ne voulant pas le réveiller. Elle se mit à réfléchir, ses pensées tourbillonnant, elle voulait rentrer chez elle plus que tout, mais d'un autre côté, elle se sentait bien ici dans de rares moments, par exemple lorsqu'elle passait une soirée avec Thor, qu'elle avait de longues discussions avec Sif, qu'elle passait ses journées à lire aux côtés de Loki :

« Tu penses beaucoup trop fort » Fit Loki, faisant sursauter Eden « Je te pensais détendue » Se moqua-t-il.

« Tu m'as l'air de bonne humeur » Commenta-t-elle.

« Comment ne pas l'être ? Je ne sais pas où tu as appris ce mouvement avec tes hanches mais c'était très agréable »

« Loki ! »

« Et ce moment … »

« Loki ! »

Le dieu rigola de la gêne éprouvée par la jeune femme, comment pouvait-elle l'être après leurs activités plus qu'honteuses d'hier soir.

« j'ai quelque chose à te dire mais je pense que tu vas plus que mal réagir » Fit Eden.

« Je vois, donc je suppose que l'idée de profité d'un matin agréable sans gros lourdeau blond juste à côté et en étant juste en tête à tête n'est pas envisageable ? Après tout, c'est vrai que j'ai tellement l'occasion de passer une nuit aussi mémorable avec une personne qui l'est tout autant » Fit sarcastiquement Loki.

Eden soupira, se releva légèrement en se couvrant à l'aide du drap pour prendre sa robe de chambre, une étoffe de couleur bleu azur filé d'or et serti de turquoises. Elle s'installa ensuite contre la tête de lit. Les murs de la chambre étaient en pierres mais où l'on ne voyait pas les interstices, comme si tout avait été construit d'un bloc. Les fenêtres n'avaient pas de carreaux, comme si ils s'agissaient d'arches avec une rambarde, des rideaux étaient accrochés à chaque fenêtres, il y avait de nombreuses plantes, la chambre ressemblait à une terrasse qui avait été réaménagée en chambre, la vue était imprenable, un panorama magnifique était offert montrant l'océan.

« Je vais rentrer chez moi »

« Et qu'est-ce que je suis censé répondre à ça exactement ? » Demanda Loki en tentant de garder son calme.

« Que tu ne m'en veux pas ? »

« Alors c'était pour ça ? »

« De quoi ? »

« Notre nuit ensemble ? Un moyen de me faire avaler la pilule ? »

« Bien sûr que non ! Ce n'était même pas prévu ! Je pensais simplement que tu méritais que je sois honnête avec toi »

« Quelques petits détails, comment comptes-tu partir ? Après tout Odin a fait … oh non ! Même pas en rêve ! C'est trop dangereux ! » S'écria Loki.

« Je croyais que tu aimais le danger ? »

« Ecoute-moi bien car je ne le dirais qu'une fois, n'en fais pas une habitude » Prévint Loki « Je ne m'attache quasiment jamais, je ne suis pas doué pour les relations humaines puisqu'après tout je m'en fiche. J'étais prêt à tout pour me sortir de l'ombre de Thor, j'étais prêt à détruire un monde pour ça mais une personne est arrivée, a argumenté contre moi, m'a montré que je n'agissais pas comme il fallait. Cette personne m'a pour une fois obligé à me remettre en question malgré moi. Cette même personne me rend complètement dingue, elle me tape sur les nerfs, m'oblige a faire des choses incroyables que je n'ai pas envie de faire. Je développe ces … sentiments qui m'énervent puisqu'ils me font devenir surproducteur et me rend totalement stupide, je ne suis plus moi. J'ai failli te perdre une fois, et pour une fois j'ai quelqu'un qui s'intéresse à moi et pas à mon frère, qui ne voit moi et que moi et crois-moi quand je te dis que je ne te laisserai pas partir et que je ferai tout pour te protéger même si cela veut dire que tu puisses me haïr parce qu'après tout je ne serai jamais un héros en armure où un homme bien »

Eden le regarda bouche-bé, qui aurait cru que Loki puisse être un grand sentimental ? Après son côté possessif commençait à l'agacer :

« Je … je ne sais pas quoi dire »

« Quoi ? Mes talents d'orateur te laissent sans voix ? »

« La ferme espèce d'abruti » Grommela Eden.

« Donc j'ai raison » Se moqua Loki avant de redevenir sérieux « Je comprends, enfin je pense, que tu veuilles rentrer chez toi est … typiquement humain mais je peux comprendre l'envie. Cependant, essaie de voir les choses sous cet angle, ne crois-tu pas qu'avec tes pouvoirs qui ne décident que par eux-mêmes se soit sage de rentrer chez toi et de mettre ton père en danger ? »

« Très bien ! Alors qu'est-ce que tu proposes ? Que je reste prisonnière ici et à avoir constamment peurs de blesser quelqu'un ou d'attendre qu'un monstre vienne me tuer ? »

« J'ai mieux »

« Je t'écoute » Soupira Eden.

« Je te propose de ne pas mourir »

« J'aime bien le principe »

« Laisse-moi terminer »

« Oui mon seigneur »

« Hum j'aime beaucoup … Bon avant de me laisser distraire à nouveau, je te propose de rester ici le temps que tu apprennes à stabiliser tes pouvoirs une bonne fois pour toute et que tu reçoives enfin une éducation de combat asgardien »

« Le grand méchant Loki va jouer les professeurs »

« Oh que oui, il va nous falloir beaucoup, beaucoup d'entrainements, de toutes sortes » Fit Loki avec un sourie en coin avant d'allonger Eden et de se mettre au dessus d'elle, lui défaisant sa robe de chambre, le regard affamé.

« Combien d'heures d'entrainement exactement ? » Demanda Eden, la même lueur dans les yeux.

A l'autre bout de la galaxie, plusieurs mois plus tard -

« J'exige de parler à Thanos » S'écria Theodus en personne.

« Il n'a rien a vous dire » Fit le Chitauri.

« Je veux cette protectrice ! Est-ce que votre armée combattra ? »

« Oui, mais ne nous sous-estimez pas et veillez à ne pas oublier votre part du marché ! »

« Je vous offrirai cette planète en échange de la guérisseuse, je vais l'attirer sur sa terre bien aimée, la forcerait à se rendre en mettant son monde à genoux »

Le chitauri s'éloigna :

« Nous sommes prêts » Lui fit-il.

Theodus partit, une fois sa destination atteinte, il parti dans ses cachots et s'arrêta devant l'une des cellules. Un homme était attaché, jambes et bras liés, le coup enserré, empêchant tout mouvement :

« Que veux-tu ? » Grogna-t-il.

« T'offrir la vengeance que tu cherches tant. Tous ceux que tu hais sont réunis, les midgariens, les deux frères asgardiens et une chance de rentrer dans la légende »

« Ne me dit pas que tu vas me laisser sortir sans rien attendre en retour ? » Demanda-t-il, le regard tueur.

« Je veux deux choses en échange, la protectrice et la pierre d'infinité que ces midgariens semblent avoir retrouvé »

« Je ferais couler le sang » Fit le prisonnier avec un air ravi.

« Tu auras une armée pour t'aider »

« Quand est-ce que je commence ? »

-Theodus-

« Maitre, je pense que nous ne devrions pas faire confiance à Theodus »

« Il essaiera de nous doubler je le sais, laissons faire le travaille et récupérons ce qui nous est dû »

« La pierre ? »

« Et la protectrice »

« Qu'allez-vous faire d'elle ? »

« Tu verras »

-Midgard-

« J'aimerais savoir qui est cet homme et ce qu'il nous veut ! » Exigea Fury.

« Nous avons envoyés nos meilleurs hommes sur place » Fit Coulson.

« Votre opinion ? »

« Qu'est-ce que … » Commença Fury en regardant les moniteurs, Coulson étant tout aussi bouche bé que lui devant la scène.

Des caméras filmaient le lieu où un homme était arrivé et qui avait tué prêt de 150 ans personnes en moins de deux heures, Captain America était sur place. Cependant, une lumière aveuglante apparue, laissant trois personnes apparaître, Loki, Thor et une jeune femme.

La jeune femme était blond, comme de l'or liquide, ses yeux était d'un turquoise métallique avec des reflets turquoise. Elle portait une robe rouge noire et or, rappelant chacune des armures de Loki et Thor. Elle portait une manchette en or, des tatouages étaient visibles sur chacune de ses épaules, ainsi que sur tout son dos, traçant des symboles de couleurs or, argent et cuivre. Elle semblait puissante, plus puissante que ce qu'elle était. Son regard était aussi envoutant que sérieux, elle se tourna vers Steve, un sourire narquois au bout des lèvres :

« Je t'ai manquée ? »

-L'héliporteur-

« Coulson, est-ce que ce ne serait pas l'agent Cole ? » Demanda Fury en regardant la scène.

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont fais à ma fille ?! »

« Monsieur, l'agent Barton a retiré son traceur, nous n'avons plus aucune information » Informa Maria Hill en arrivant.

« Faites les revenir, Coulson, aller me chercher Stark »

« Bien monsieur, je fais au plus vite »

« Au passage, demander à Romanoff nous ramener le Docteur Banner nous allons avoir besoin de ses connaissances pour retrouver le Tesseract »


	6. Chapter 6

Eden observa la scène autour d'elle. Précédée par Thor et Loki elle avança vers Steve quand elle remarqua quelque chose d'étrange. Une sorte d'ombre qui bougeait. Sans un mot elle s'avança, elle était étrangement obnubilée, elle entendait les gens l'appeler mais ne semblait pas pouvoir y réagir. Loki tenta de lui attraper le poignet mais il ne semblait pas pouvoir, quand sa main tenta d'attraper la sienne, elle passa au travers. Tout le monde regarda avec de grands yeux ce qu'il se passait. L'ombre était en fait une sorte de panthère et quand Eden la caressa, elle devint elle aussi une ombre qui se dissipa à la stupeur générale.

Loki devint livide, que venait-il de se passer ?! Phil depuis la base du SHIELD était mort d'inquiétude, Steve qui avait enfin put respirer se sentit de nouveau oppressé, devait-il prévenir James et Zoey ?

Eden se retrouva dans un village désert, en face à face avec un bébé panthère. Eden l'observa attentivement, son pelage était aussi noir que la nuit et chacun de ses yeux représentaient une constellation, celui de droite celle du gémeaux et celle de gauche celle du lion. Elle regarda autour et ne sentit aucune présence dans cette ville fantôme. Elle regarda le ciel et remarqua que les étoiles n'avaient plus les mêmes emplacements. Elle avance vers le coeur de la ville et se rendit comte que la panthère la suivait. Elle s'accroupit et vit que la panthère passait sa tête sous sa main comme pour chercher une caresse.

« Qu'est-ce que tu es exactement ? » Demanda Eden « Tu as la capacité de me faire changer d'endroit ce qui est très … perturbant mais maintenant je dois rentrer chez moi, mes proches sont en danger, tu comprends ? »

En réponse, la panthère mordit le bas de sa robe et tira vers la gauche. Avec un soupir, Eden accepta de la suivre. Elle sortit de la ville et se retrouva dans une forêt où tout semblait avoir brûlé, la panthère la conduisit jusque dans une grotte :

« Tu voulais me mettre à l'abri ? Est-ce que tu as un nom ? »

La panthère se contenta de baisser la tête.

« Tu en veux un ? »

La panthère la regarda et Eden eut l'impression qu'elle était folle de joie.

« alors voyons-voir, il t'en faut un qui soit original, qui fasse classe … hum … que dirais-tu de Exus ? »

La panthère lui lécha la main de bonheur.

« Très bien Exus, est-ce que ta meute est ici ? Hum je n'ai pas l'impression. Bon Eden réfléchit, Exus est intelligent, il peut t'emmener dans un autre pays même si je soupçonne qu'il s'agisse d'une planète. Deux questions se posent alors : Où-suis-je et pourquoi m'a-t-il emmené ici ? »

Eden s'énerva, depuis que les asgardiens étaient arrivés sur terre il y a quelques mois sa vie partait dans tous les sens. Elle frappa l'une des parois qui s'ouvrit, la prenant par surprise. La paroi du mur se désintégra sans laisser une trace. N'y voyant rien, elle utilisa sa magie pour créer une boule lumineuse qui flottait un peu devant elle, Exus la suivit, se mettant juste à côté d'elle. Il s'agissait d'un couloir en pierre grise dont le mur gauche comportait des vitraux. Eden tentait d'y voir au travers mais elle ne perçu que l'espace :

« C'est quoi ce truc encore ?! »

Les vitraux ne représentaient que des femmes, plus elle avançait, plus ces femmes avaient l'air modernes, lorsqu'elle arriva enfin au bout du couloir, un énorme vitrail faisait office de porte. Eden faillit faire un arrêt en voyant que c'était elle sur ce vitrail. Elle avait les cheveux détachés, qui lui arrivaient jusqu'aux hanches, ses yeux étaient représentés d'un bleu turquoise et Eden eut l'impression de regarder une constellation. En approchant sa main, la porte s'ouvrit et une main l'attrapa et la tira de l'autre côté, sans savoir ce qu'il se passait elle perdit connaissance.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla elle se trouvait sur un lit de fortune, Exus endormit contre elle. Elle vérifia qu'elle avait toujours toutes ses affaires et vit qu'elle n'avait plus que sa robe. Elle se releva et regarda son environnement, elle repéra un homme assit dans le noir, il lui rappelait Aragorn. Elle se leva en vitesse, ce qui sonna Exus. Elle se concentra et ses poings crépitèrent :

« Du calme » Fit l'homme d'une voix calme et posée « Je ne te veux aucun mal, bien au contraire »

« Qui êtes-vous ?! » Exigea de savoir Eden.

« Je m'appelle Cassius, Cassius Erzen »

« Contente de le savoir, qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? »

« Je veux t'aider Elbereth »

« Elbequoi ?! »

« C'est là ton prénom »

« Je ne crois pas non ! Qui êtes-vous ?! » S'énerva Eden dont les yeux prirent un bleu électrique.

« Tu as le même tempérament que ton père, je suis pas étonné » Soupira Cassius.

« Pardon ?! Vous … Vous connaissez mon père ? »

« Ça pour le connaitre je le connais, c'était mon frère, ce qui fait de moi ton oncle alors maintenant fais moi le plaisir de ranger ses poings que tu risques d'abimer » Fit-il fermement en levant sa main gauche, ce qui eut pour effet de couper la magie d'Eden.

« Co….Comment vous avez fait ça ?! »

« Je suis un sorcier des arcanes, et bien que tu sois une guérisseuse, une protectrice ou peu importe le nom que l'on te donne, tes pouvoirs sont encore bien trop faibles par rapport aux miens, d'où ta présence ici »

« On va se mettre d'accord tout de suite mon grand, tu es peut être mon oncle mais je n'ai aucun ordre à recevoir de toi et pour information, j'ai des gens qui veulent me tuer et une guerre à mener ! »

« Pourquoi crois-tu que je t'ai fait venir ici ? Pour te donner un début de formation »

« Pourquoi tu ferais ça ? Tu as beau être mon oncle, si tant est que se soit vrai, mais ça ne veut pas dire que tu me doives quoique se soit, car dans tous les cas c'est trop tard ! »

« Tu ne vas pas me faire culpabiliser de ne pas t'avoir retrouvée et élevée ?! J'ai un peu trop de boulot et je n'ai pas la fibre paternelle, mon rôle était de t'emmener en sécurité, je l'avais promis à ton asgardienne de mère » Fit-il en terminant sa phrase avec dégout.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as contre ma mère ?! »

« Tu apprendras, gamine, que les asgardiens et notre peuple ne sont pas amis, pourquoi crois-tu que personne ne connaissait les origines de ton père sur Asgard ?! Tu as bien dut chercher pendant ton séjour non ? Entre deux câlins avec ton prince. »

« Comment es-tu au courant de ça?! »

« Je te l'ai dit, j'ai promis à tes parents de protéger, maintenant change-toi, on doit partir »

« Je n'irais nul part et je ne me changerai pas ! »

« Va à la fenêtre »

« Non » S'obstina Eden.

« Bien »

Cassius prononça une formule qui fit glisser Eden jusqu'à la fenêtre :

« Hey ! Ce n'était pas obligé ! »

« Je vais t'aider à survivre, alors ne t'attend pas à ce que je te chouchoute. Il y a deux solutions, tu m'écoutes et tout se passe bien, où tu désobéis et je te ferais obéir »

« Salopard » Marmonna Eden en regardant néanmoins par la fenêtre.

La ville semblait être une version cyberpunk du Londres Victorien, les gens étaient armés et tous habillés en noir ou en marron :

« Bienvenue sur la planète des ombres »

« La planète des ombres ?! »

« Les ombres sont en fait les gens qui y habitent, on nous appelle ainsi car nous sommes triés en quatre catégorie. Les assassins, les voleurs, les sorciers et le bétail »

« Le bétail ? »

« Ceux trop faibles pour survivre »

« C'est la fête ici … »

« Je suis un sorcier comme tu l'as compris, je viens ici pour le marcher noir. C'est une planète de contrebande, une planète de criminels, toutes les hautes sphères la cherchent, personnes ne la trouve sauf ceux de l'autre côté de la barrière »

« Personne ne joue les balances ? »

« Il sera mort avant de parler »

« De mieux en mieux »

« J'achète des runes pour agrandir ma connaissance magique, je le fais seulement dans le but de pouvoir t'apprendre des choses, alors sois reconnaissante de ma bonté et de mon dévouement »

« Trop aimable » Fit sarcastiquement Eden « Bon, c'était bien gentil mais je vais me rentrer hein »

« Et comment ? »

« Je vais reprendre la porte magique et suivre la route de briques jaunes … »

« C'était un aller simple »

« Quoi ?! »

« Ton retour sur Terre dépend de moi, j'ai un vaisseau qui peut t'y reconduire, mais je ne le ferais que lorsque je jugerai que tu es prête et en plus, il est sur une autre planète »

« Je pourrais voler ton vaisseau et le piloter. Et puis, explique-moi l'intérêt d'avoir garé ton vaisseau sur une autre planète ?!»

« Comment ? Tu n'as pas les compétences nécessaires dans ce domaine et honnêtement, qu'as-tu de mieux à faire que d'apprendre à te défendre ?! Je viens de te dire que nous étions sur une planète de criminels et tu t'attendais à ce que mon vaisseau, qui m'a couté une petite fortune, soit ici ?! »

« Les mecs et leurs bolides … Comme tu l'as si bien dit tout à l'heure, j'ai un prince asgardien qui doit vouloir faire péter mon monde pour me retrouver donc … »

« Il attendra »

« Comme si j'avais mon mot à dire »

« C'est bien, tu commences à comprendre. Au fait j'espère que ton Anima ne se nourrit que de lumière cosmique »

« Hein ? »

« Ton gros chat, il se nourrit par la lumière ou c'est juste un très gros chat ? »

« Comment veux-tu que je le sache ?! C'est toi qui me l'a envoyé ! »

« J'ai lancé un sort pour te faire venir à moi, je ne savais pas comment ça allait se matérialiser ! »

« Et en plus monsieur compte sur le hasard, de mieux en mieux ! »

« Change-toi, on doit partir »

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu es aussi pressé ? »

« Il y a des règles ici, on ne peut pas rester plus de quatre jours, passé ce délais, on nous retrouve et on nous enferme pour un trois semaines sans eau sans nourriture sans rien, si tu survis on t'empêche de revenir en te faisant oublier l'existence de cette planète. On ne peut venir que quatre jours tous les mois »

« Ta planète craint »

« Je ne vis pas ici, c'est juste que te faire venir à cet endroit était plus simple alors change-toi puis brûle ta robe, je te laisse 10 minutes, si tu n'es pas prête je viens te chercher. Oh une dernière chose … » Fit Cassius avant de prendre le poignet d'Eden et de faire fondre le bracelet que Loki lui avait offert.

Cassius sortit, laissant une Eden sur les nerfs :

« Salopard ! C'était un cadeau ! »

Eden regarda Exus puis les dits vêtements et, en soupirant se changea. Pile au moment où elle terminait, Cassius entrait :

« Bien, rabat bien la capuche, déjà que ton aura se propage partout, on a besoin que tu attires encore plus l'attention et que les regards se posent sur toi »

« Où on va ? » Demanda Eden.

« Dans un spatioport, prendre une navette pour Xandar »

« Xandar ? On dirait le nom d'un sorcier maléfique »

« Comment as-tu été éduquée ?! »

« En allant à l'école et en faisant des études ! Vous n'avez pas ça dans l'espace ?! »

« Tu baisses d'un ton ! »

« Hey ! Déjà que tu m'as kidnappé j'ai encore le droit de me plaindre »

« Non tu me fatigues » Fit-il avant de lui lancer un sort de mutisme, magique et physique.

Eden le frappa ce qui obligea Cassius à lui bloquer magiquement les bras le long du corps :

« Tu as fini ? »

Eden lui lança un regard noir, ce qui fit rire Cassius.

« Des amis vont nous y conduire, ils sont un peu spéciaux, ils doivent nous attendre »

Cassius accéléra la cadence avant d'arriver après 15 minutes de marche intensive, face à un spatioport. Eden eut un mouvement de recule, c'était un bâtiment immense et sombre où les gens entraient et sortaient en masse :

« Considère cette planète comme une plateforme »

Alors qu'elle regardait les alentours et s'éloignait légérement, Cassius la retint par le bras et la força à le suivre. Il la guida jusqu'à un emplacement privé où l'on pouvait entendre la musique. Eden écarquilla les yeux, qui écoutait du Mickael Jackson dans l'espace ?! Intriguée elle suivit Cassius gentiment tout en le maudissant intérieurement.

Devant elle se trouvait un homme habillé d'un long manteau qui se déhanchait et chantait à tue-tête :

« Peter … » Commença Cassius.

« Oh allé fait-moi un petit effort ! » Fit le dit Peter.

« Très bien Star-lord, on peut y aller »

« Je croyais que tu n'arriverais jamais, faut pas qu'on s'attarde »

« C'est qui ce bouffon ?! » S'exclama finalement Eden.

« Bouffon ? Tu es terrienne ?! »

« Non Klingon » Soupira sarcastiquement Eden.

« Star-lord, Peter pour les intimes »

« Eden, Eden pour tout le monde »

« Qu'elle caractère »

« Quand vous aurez terminés de vous tourner autour on pourrait se mettre en route ? »

« Bonne idée ! »

Après seulement quelques minutes, ils étaient déjà dans l'espace :

« Y a des toilettes ici ? » Demanda Eden.

« Vous les filles …. » Maugréa Cassius.

« REPONDS-MOI OU JE TE GERBE DESSUS ! »

« TROISIÈME PORTE » cria Peter depuis le cockpit.

« Enfin quelqu'un d'utile » Souffla Eden avant de se précipiter vers là-dites porte.

Elle revint après un petit moment et rejoignit Peter alors que Cassius dormait :

« Qu'est-ce qu'une terrienne vient faire ici ? »

« Et bien, disons la même chose que toi »

« Quoi ? Toi aussi tu as été enlevé quand tu étais très jeune pour te faire éduquer par un mec tout bleu ? »

« Pas vraiment, un mec tout bleu ? Un schtroumpf ? »

« un quoi ? »

« Laisse tomber »

« Dis-moi ton histoire »

« Parents morts, l'abruti là-bas serait mon oncle, je suis poursuivie par tout un empire de pervers psychopathe qui veut m'utiliser à cause de mes pouvoirs »

« Tu serais pas la fille dont tout le monde parle depuis quelques mois ? Je te jure, tu vas sur n'importe qu'elle planète et tu n'entends que des trucs sur une « sauveuse » »

« Enchantée. Eden, mage, sorcière, protectrice, aimant à danger, espionne, tueuse et complètement paumée »

« Ravi ! »

« Tu sais que cette chanson ne s'écoute plus depuis des années ? »

« hey ! C'est indémodable ! »

« Si tu le dis ! Je peux te demander un truc ? »

« Vas-y »

« Tu peux m'apprendre à piloter ? »

« Seulement si tu me donnes une bonne raison »

« je compte me casser dès que j'en aurais l'occasion, mais pas avec ton vaisseau promis »

« ça me va ! Au fait, pourquoi est-ce qu'il veut t'emmener sur Xandar ? »

« Si je le savais ! Ce mec est cinglé, il m'appelle même pas par mon vrai prénom »

« Il t'appelle comment ? »

« Elbereth »

« hein ? »

« Voilà »

« Tu sais, sur Xander ils ont un registre interplanétaires »

« Il pourrait y avoir des infos sur lui ? »

« Ouep »

« Et donc sur mes parents ? »

« Ouep »

« Tu sais que je t'aime bien toi ? »

« Qui peut ne pas m'aimer ? »

« Cassius, il aime personne lui »

« C'est un vieux »

« ça y joue c'est vrai » Rit Eden.

« Oh fait j'espère que ton chat ne met pas des poils partout »

« j'en ai aucune idée »

Après un trajet qui parut durer une éternité pour Eden, ils arrivèrent sur Xandar. Cassius dut régler quelques papiers, laissant Eden avec Peter :

« Tiens » fit Peter en lançant qu'elle quelque chose à la jeune femme.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« C'est un bracelet, tu pourras me parler dès que tu seras à côté d'un bon relais, où m'envoyer un signal d'urgence »

« Pourquoi tu me donnes ça ? »

« On ne rencontre pas tous les jours une autre terrienne »

« Tu sais que tu es la première personne depuis longtemps à ne me considerer que comme une terrienne ? »

« Donne des nouvelles ! N'oublie pas les amortisseurs par pitié ! »

« Oh ça va ! C'était mon premier essai ! »

« Elbereth ! » Cria Cassius.

« A la prochaine Star-lord » Fit Eden avec un sourire avant de rejoindre rapidement Cassius.

Pendant les mois qui suivirent, Cassius entraina Eden du matin au soir sans presque aucun répit, elle n'avait le droit qu'à quatre heures de sommeil. Il lui enseignait les coutumes des planètes qu'il avait visité, lui faisait apprendre l'histoire de ses prédécesseurs, lui enseignait différents types de magie. Sa magie était totalement sous son contrôle, elle pouvait la manier comme elle voulait. Elle avait envoyé Exus dans un autre plan ne l'appelant que de temps en temps. Un jour qu'il avait dut s'absenter, elle en profita pour aller à l'endroit dont Peter lui avait parlé. Certaines personnes du gouvernement étaient au courant de la présence d'Eden et son rôle, ce qui laissait à Cassius et Eden un accès complet à toute la capitale. En entrant dans la salle des registres elle fut directement accueillie et on l'aida à trouver ce qu'elle cherchait.

Elle utilisa une tablette qu'elle s'était fabriquée pour enregistrer toutes les informations qu'elle avait récoltée, que se soit sur la magie, sur l'histoire ou sur sa propre famille. Lorsqu'elle partit il faisait déjà nuit noire. En arrivant devant la porte de la maison où ils logeaient, elle comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas. La porte était ouverte. Elle laissa sa capuche et entra silencieusement. Elle prit quelques secondes pour savoir si elle entendait du bruit. Il y en avait dans la cuisine. Elle monta à l'étage qui lui laissa le champ libre pour observer la scène discrètement et intervenir en cas de problème.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent comme des soucoupes, son oncle était assis sur une chaise, le visage en sang, tous comme ses poings qui semblaient brisés. De ce qu'elle pouvait voir, il ne pourrait plus jamais s'en servir pour la magie. Il y avait quatre hommes qui l'entouraient et qui avaient tous un symbole marqué sur le front. Cassius leva les yeux et la vit. Il se servit de sa magie mentale pour lui envoyer un message :

« n'intervient pas ! Ne me cherche pas ! Continue à t'endurcir et devient celle qui peut protéger l'espace ! »

Sans s'en rendre compte, Eden se mit à pleurer ce qui fit sourire tristement Cassius.

« Où est-elle ? » Interrogea l'un des hommes.

« Qui ? »

« Votre nièce ! notre seigneur la veut ! Tu avais promis de la lui amener ! »

« Il m'avait aussi promit que mon frère resterait en vie ! »

« Traitre ! Tu lui avais toujours été fidèle, qu'est-ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis ? »

« J'ai mes raisons »

« tu vas venir avec nous et nous aider à la retrouver »

Cassius fut brutalement forcé de se lever, il jeta un dernier regard à sa nièce avec un sourire désolé. Dès qu'ils furent partis, Eden s'effondra en pleurs. Après une petite heure, elle se reprit. Elle le retrouvait qu'il le veuille ou non, elle devait s'avoir toute la vérité mais elle devait s'endurcir avant toute chose. Elle fonça dans sa chambre, récupéra quelques affaires ainsi que celles de Cassius. Alors qu'elle retournait dans le salon, elle vit par la fenêtre des gardes asgardiens s'approcher. Elle décida alors de sortir par la porte de derrière. Elle s'enfonça dans la nuit et courut jusqu'au spatioport. Elle mit le pilote automatique une fois dans le vaisseau et regarda les nouvelles spatiales, à sa grande stupeur, elle vit que plusieurs avis de recherche venant de différents peuples la concernait, plus d'une dizaine de planètes la voulait…

Elle se saisit de sa dague et se mit face au miroir, son regard était dur et froid. Elle observa ses cheveux avant de se décider, elle devait se fondre dans la masse, elle devait se transformer. Elle récupéra un peu d'eau dans un flacon et y ajouta une poudre, l'eau se transforma en une pate marron chocolat. Elle se mouilla les cheveux puis s'assit face au miroir et se coupa les cheveux à l'aide du poignard. Ils lui arrivaient désormais légèrement en dessous des oreilles. Elle appliqua ensuite la mixture qu'elle laissa agir avant de la rincer. Elle utilisa sa magie pour sécher ses cheveux avant de voir le résultat après avoir prit une douche. Elle n'aurait jamais cru devenir brune … Elle se dirigea vers la mini-armurerie du vaisseau que Cassius avait adapté il y a quelques mois. Elle enfila un pantalon serré noir, elle ajouta une chemise noire qui n'était qu'a moitié rentré dans la pantalon, elle mit ensuite un veston en cuir qu'elle ferma. Elle ajouta une ceinture avec un double Holster où elle y plaça ses armes à feux, avant d'accrocher le nécéssaire pour tenir les armes blanches que Cassius lui avait données le premier jour. Elle enfila son manteau pour terminer.

Elle retourna dans le cockpit et reprit les commandes en direction de la planète qui servait de cachette à Cassius. En arrivant sur la planète Capsi, le vaisseau lui indiqua où se poser, ce qu'elle fit. En sortant elle vit qu'il s'agissait d'une planète désertique :

« Il aime les choses joyeuses à ce que je vois » râla Eden.

Pendant plus de six mois Eden écuma l'espace, suivant la trace de Cassius, elle apprit que les hommes qui avaient enlevés son oncle faisaient partis de ceux qui avaient déjà de la récupérer sur Terre. Un mois après l'enlèvement de son oncle, Eden avait enfin accepté pleinement son rôle, sur toutes les planètes où elle passait, elle donnait un coup de main, aidant de nombreuses familles, elle était toujours accompagné d'Exus qui avait atteint sa taille adulte.

Un soir alors qu'elle était sur la piste du collectionneur, elle s'arrêta dans un bar. Alors qu'elle avait un verre à la main, elle vit la salle se vider et elle sut que quelqu'un venait pour elle. Elle tourna légèrement la tête sur le côté et elle vit Sif, Exus fixait Sif mais ne bougeait pas:

« Il t'en a fallut du temps » Fit Eden en regardant à nouveau droit devant elle.

« Tu sais que tout le monde te cherche ?! »

« Oui »

« Il faut que tu reviennes »

« non, si je l'avais voulu je l'aurais fait il y a un moment »

« tu avais l'occasion de revenir ? Depuis …. »

« Cela va faire des mois que j'ai le choix, et j'ai pris une décision. Tu sais que je suis officiellement la protectrice, la guérisseuse qui a vécu le plus longtemps ? »

« J'ai entendu parler de tes exploits, de nombreuses villes se sont remises grâce à toi »

« Je suis au courant »

« Asgard à besoin de toi »

Eden éclata de rire, allant même jusqu'à pleurer de rire.

« Qu'y a-t-il de drôle ? »

« Les gens avaient définitivement raison sur les asgardiens » Fit Eden en se tournant vers Sif de manière à lui faire face.

« Que … Que t'est-il arrivé ? » Demanda Sif les yeux écarquillés en regardant celle qui était comme sa soeur, elle avait tellement changé.

« J'ai décidé que les cheveux courts m'allaient mieux. Tu sais j'ai visité plusieurs villes, mondes. Découvert différentes coutumes et modes de vies. A côté de ce que j'ai pu voir, Asgard est loin d'être aux aboies »

« Nous sommes en guerre ! »

« Les autres peuples aussi ! » Fit Eden en haussant la voix qui se fit glaciale « j'ai vu des enfants mourrir de faim, des pères se faire tuer, des mères mourir de chagrin … Je ne reviendrais pas sur Asgard, du moins pas maintenant ! »

« Que cherches-tu à atteindre ? Quel est ton objectif final ? Tu ne pourras jamais éradiquer le mal ! »

« Je suis au courant merci ! Je fais parti d'une lignée de femmes poursuivant un but impossible ! Mais pour l'instant mon but est légèrement égoïste »

« Quel est-il ? »

« Je cherche mon oncle »

« Ton oncle ? »

« Il s'est fait enlevé »

« Eden ! Si tu reviens nous pourrons envoyer des hommes à sa recherche ! »

« Non »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que c'est une guerre qui m'attend au bout, et Asgard refusera de s'engager »

« Tu n'en sais rien ! »

« Oh que si je le sais ! Ne me prend pas pour une imbécile ! Tu crois que je suis encore la Eden que tu connaissais ? Celle qui était simplement sarcastique pour le plaisir de l'être ? Tu te trompes, j'ai changé, je ne suis plus aussi naïve, je ne suis plus celle qui ne connaissait rien au monde qui l'entourait ! »

« Eden … Loki t'attend »

« Loki … Non … Je ne retournerais pas sur Asgard, pas même pour lui »

« Il n'est plus sur Asgard, nous voyageons tous les deux depuis un moment pour te retrouver »

« Je ne veux aucun de vous deux avec moi, j'ai rendez-vous quelque part » Fit froidement Eden, mais Sif y vit une tristesse infinie et une solitude impitoyable.

« Où vas-tu ? »

« Retrouver une ami qui a des infos pour moi »

« Où ? »

« C'est ton job de me retrouver non ? Où est-il ? »

« Il ne me faisait confiance pour croire que tu étais ici, il est à l'autre bout de la ville »

« Bien »

Alors qu'elle passait à côté d'elle, Sif lui attrapa doucement le bras :

« Sois prudente »

« Je veux bien, mais va dire ça à ceux qui veulent me tuer » répondit simplement Eden.

Elle retourna à son vaisseau et suivit les coordonnées envoyées par Star-lord, il l'attendait chez le collectionneur qui avait été, apparement, un ami à son père et à son oncle. En plus de ces informations, Eden avait besoin d'un livre qu'il possédait et qui regroupait tous les peuples et leurs signes distinctifs. Elle renvoya Exus qui lui lança un regard triste mais obtempéra. Elle arriva sur l'astéroïde Knowhere où Peter l'attendait déjà avec des gens assez bizarres. Enfin le terme de « gens » n'était pas adéquat lorsque l'on parle d'un arbre et d'un raton-laveur :

« C'est que cette tête que tu nous tire ? » Interrogea Peter.

« Je t'avais parlé de celui que j'aimais ? »

« Ouep »

« Et bien il est après moi et devrait arriver dans pas longtemps »

« Je vois ! Alors je te fais les présentations rapides : Gamora, Rocket, Groot et Drax »

« Salut ! »

« Jolis flingues ! »Fit Rocket.

« J'en suis très contente oui »

« Encore un modèle réduit » Soupira Drax.

« Je s'appelle Groot »

« On devrait y aller » Fit Gamora.

« C'est vrai que l'argent n'attend pas »

Eden resta avec Groot qui lui offrit une fleur, en échange elle lui créa un papillon qu'elle lui posa sur la main :

« Je s'appelle Groot ! »

« Mais de rien ! » Sourit Eden.

« Tu le comprends ? » S'étonna Rocket.

« Apparement oui »

« Bon, il ne veut recevoir que les personnes concernées pour ce qu'on doit lui ramener, donc tu attends ici et je te ramène ce dont tu as besoin, ok ? Tu me fais confiance ? »

« J'ai le choix ? »

« Pas vraiment » Rit Peter en partant.

« Donc toi tu es une sorte de sorcière c'est ça ? » Demanda Rocket.

« Y parait ! »

« C'est quoi ta spécialité ? »

« Tout. Comment tu as rencontré Peter ? »

« En tôle et toi ? »

« Il a aidé mon oncle qui m'avait kidnappé »

« C'est un brave type »

« On peut toujours compter sur lui … »

Rocket et Eden se regardèrent avant d'exploser de rire.

Tout se passait bien jusqu'à ce que des vaisseaux apparaissent et que tout commence à sauter. Sans avoir le temps de réagir Eden fut éjecter à plusieurs centaines de mètres de sa position initiale. Elle vit des ennemis lui arriver dessus et créa une sorte de tempête de flamme qui les brûla vifs. Elle aperçut au loin Peter et tenta de le rejoindre :

« C'est quoi ce bordel ?! » S'énerva-t-elle.

« C'est Drax ! Il a appelé l'ennemi ! »

« Mais il est con ou quoi ? »

« Il veut se venger … »

« Oui enfin moi aussi je me veux venger de certaines personnes c'est pour autant que je ferais ça comme ça ! »

« Il faut que tu t'en ailles ! Tu as le bracelet ? »

« Oui »

« Tiens, c'est tout ce que j'ai put te récupérer, j'espère que c'est ce bouquin là ! »

« Merci Star-Lord ! »

« Quand tu veux Protectrice ! »

« A la prochaine ! »

Elle piqua un sprint jusqu'à son vaisseau, envoyant valser tous ceux qui tentaient de lui barrer le chemin. Elle déverrouilla son emplacement au spacioport et entra dans son vaisseau qu'elle démarra aussitôt. Elle posa le livre sur l'un des fauteuils puis envoya un message à Peter :

« Ecoute-moi bien ! J'ai intérêt à avoir de tes nouvelles ! Et si jamais tu es mort … et bien trouve un moyen de me contacter quand même ! »

« ça va être difficile si il est mort » Fit une voix qu'Eden ne connaissait que trop bien.

Elle se retourna lentement et fit face à Loki :

« Sif est avec toi ? »

« Non elle est je ne sais où, elle se débrouillera pour rentrer »

« Comment va la terre ? »

« Saine et sauve »

« Bien »

« Mes amis ? »

« ça va »

« Mon père ? »

Loki ne répondit pas, se contentant de la fixer, d'inscrire dans sa mémoire tous les changements qu'elle avait subit pendant ces longs mois d'absence.

« Répond-moi ! »

« Je peux savoir pourquoi tu ne m'as pas contacté ? »

« J'avais des choses à faire »

« Parce que dormir et laisser ton esprit ouvert pour que nous puissions discuter était infaisable ? »

« Je me suis fais entrainer, on m'a traqué, on a essayé de me tuer, on a même essayer de me faire me marier de force »

« Qui ?! » Gronda Loki.

« Qu'est-il arrivé à mon père ? »

« Eden … il est mort »

« Je vois … A la prochaine planète tu t'en vas » Décida Eden avant de s'enfermer dans le cockpit et d'en bloquer magiquement l'accès.

Loki soupira et s'installa de façon à pouvoir l'observer, il examina la barrière. Elle empêchait les personnes d'entrer mais pas les sons :

« New-York s'est fait envahir, l'ennemi a perdu la bataille mais il te recherche toujours activement partout dans l'univers. Ton père était visé, ils pensaient qu'en tuant tes proches tu reviendrais mais visiblement, tout comme moi, ils ne savaient pas que tu ne pouvais pas revenir. A moins évidement que tu le pouvais et que tu ne l'ai pas fait »

« Loki la ferme » Ordonna Eden.

« Non ! Tu vas me parler et me dire ce qui se passe dans ta petite tête ! »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ?! » hurla Eden folle de rage et de chagrin « Tu ne peux pas me laisser un peu de temps pour diriger la nouvelle ?! »

« Je pense que du temps tu en as assez eu ! Personne n'avait de nouvelles ! Ton père est mort en me faisant promettre de te retrouver et de te protéger, et comme ça collait avec mes projets j'ai accepté ! »

« je ne veux pas de toi ici ! »

« Pourquoi ?! » S'énerva à son tour Loki.

« PARCE QUE CE N'EST PAS TON COMBAT LOKI ! POUR L'AMOUR DE DIEU TROUVE TOI UNE FILLE BIEN SAGE QUI T'OBEIRA AU DOIGT ET A L'OEIL ! »

« Tu es vraiment si stupide que ça ?! Sif a eut le temps de me dire ce qu'il t'était arrivé et ça n'excuse rien ! Tu aurais dut me revenir ! »

« Tu ne m'aurais pas laisser repartir ! »

« BIEN SUR QUE SI ! Tu ne comprends toujours pas n'est-ce pas ? Moi le grand-méchant de service, le mit de côté est amoureux de toi, et ce sentiment est tellement fort que je ferai n'importe quoi même si ça veut dire accepter de te voir risquer ta vie pour sauver un oncle que tu connais à peine ! »

« Loki … »

« La seule question qui a besoin d'une réponse est, est-ce que tu m'aimes ? »

« Bien plus que ce mon coeur et ma tête peuvent l'accepter »

« Très bien alors tu vas m'écouter. Nous allons retourner sur Terre … »

« Non ! Je … »

« Laisse-moi finir ! Tu as besoin de faire ton deuil avant de continuer ta croisade, tu dois voir tes amis, tes proches et ce Fury que j'ai bien envie de lâcher du haut du Bifrost pour voir où il atterrira, et surtout tu as besoin d'une pause. Nous allons repartir à sa recherche ensuite, une fois que tu auras fait tout ça et que nous nous soyons retrouvés, que nous soyons de nouveau sur la même longueur d'onde, nous sommes d'accord ? »

« Oui »

« Alors maintenant baisse-moi cette barrière »

Eden obtempéra et Loki s'approcha, la dévisagea portant ses mains jusqu'à ses cheveux, jugeant :

« Ils étaient mieux un peu plus long »

« Oui mais ce n'était pas pratique pour me battre »

« Je vois … »

Ils se regardèrent les yeux dans les yeux, Loki se pencha et colla son front à celui d'Eden :

« tu ne me fais plus jamais ça, sinon je te retrouve et je tue moi-même »

« Promis »

« Je l'espère bien » Fit Loki avant de l'embrasser, d'abord lentement pour profiter du moment où il retrouvait enfin celle qu'il aimait, puis de plus en plus fougueusement.

« Ce vaisseau a 2 jours d'autonomie »

« C'est déjà un bon début » Fit Loki avec un sourire carnassier « je dois tout faire pour adoucir ta peine »


	7. Chapter 7

Eden regardait l'espace, ses yeux n'arrivaient pas a rester concentrés sur une unique chose, elle s'émerveillait à chaque fois devant les couleurs, les formes et les reflets des astres, des planètes, des rayons lumineux. Elle feuilletait le livre que Peter avait réussit à lui donner tandis que Loki pilotait le vaisseau jusqu'à l'une de ses énièmes cachettes :

« Sif devrait être là quand nous arriverons »

« Pourquoi l'avoir prévenue ? » Demanda Eden sans décoller les yeux de son ouvrage.

« L'unique raison pour laquelle nous n'étions que deux à ta recherche est parce que j'ai fais une fichue promesse à mon abruti de « frère ». »

« C'est-à-dire ? »

« Qu'il avait besoin de passer un moment avec toi, il a des questions et il pense que tu seras en mesure de le conseiller, mieux que Odin, mais avant ça, il souhaite lire un livre de la grande bibliothèque d'Asgard et bien évidemment, on avait besoin de Sif pour ça … »

« Pourquoi ne pas y aller toi-même et me laisser attendre ailleurs ? »

« Parce que je n'ai pas envie d'y remettre les pieds, que si ma mère me croise elle va tout de suite comprendre que je prépare et cache quelque chose donc … »

« En gros tu veux éviter tes parents ? »

« En gros »

« C'est puéril »

« Dit celle qui m'a fuie pendant des mois ! »

« Je n'ai jamais décidé de m'en aller » Rappela Eden sans regarder son amant.

« Tu n'as pas non plus décidé de me retrouver » Ajouta Loki.

« Je n'ai pas franchement eut l'occasion, entre ceux qui veulent me tuer, mes entrainements, le kidnapping de mon oncle … mais ce ne sont que des détails pour toi n'est-ce pas ? »

« Je n'ai jamais dit ça » Rappela Loki en essayant de pas tomber dans le piège, avant de la perdre il aurait sauté à pieds joins dans la confrontation mais là, il voulait sécurisé les bases.

« Tu t'es amélioré » Nota Eden.

« J'ai eu le temps pour ça » Critiqua Loki.

« Tu vas me faire un reproche à chaque de tes phrases ? »

« Pourquoi pas ! Après tout j'ai du temps à rattraper » Rétorqua Loki en retenant un rire.

« Tu es stupide » Fit Eden avec le même sourire que Loki.

« On arrive » Prévint Loki.

Eden se leva, prit tout ce dont elle avait besoin dans son sac, le mit sur ses épaules puis enfila sa cape pour le bloquer de la vue de tous. Eden regarda dehors et fut surprise :

« Donc pour éviter tes parents ont rentre sur Asgard ? »

« Tu verras » Rala Loki « Oh … une dernière chose »

Eden se tourna vers Loki, mais elle n'eut pas le temps de voir le sourire machiavélique de Loki. Le dieu l'embrassa fougueusement, passant une de ses mains dans les cheveux de son amante. Lorsqu'il se recula, Eden comprit tout de suite qu'il avait fait quelque chose.

« Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait cette fois ?! » S'écria Eden en se reculant violemment.

« Allé princesse, nous sommes attendus ! » Rit Loki.

Eden fonça vers ce qui lui avait servi de miroir pendant des jours pour constater que Loki lui avait repousser ses cheveux, lui arrivant en bas du dos, mais en plus de ça, elle était de nouveau blonde :

« Je te hais ! » S'énerva-t-elle tout en renvoyant Exus, qui dormait sous le siège qu'elle avait précédemment occupé, dans sa dimension.

« ça fait toujours plaisir » commenta une voix féminine.

Eden fit volte-face pour se retrouver face à Sif et Fandral :

« Je parle de cet abruti ! Fandral ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » S'étonna Eden en les rejoignant à l'extérieur.

« Je commençais à sérieusement m'ennuyer depuis ton départ, donc je suis de la partie » Expliqua Fandral.

« Je ne crois pas non » Refusa Loki.

« Mon aventure, ma destinée MES compagnons d'infortune » Claqua Eden, elle avait accepté Sif et Fandral juste pour ennuyer Loki..

« Bon on y va ? » Demanda gracieusement Loki.

« Nous avons un peu de marche à faire » Prévint Sif.

-4 heures plus tard-

« On ne doit pas avoir la même définition de « un peu de marche » » Râla Eden « Tu as de la chance que je sois à moitié asgardienne »

« Vous avez fais beaucoup de chemin pour arriver jusqu'ici »

« Oh salut Heimdall … Heimdall ?! Ça y est, je vais être directement renvoyé dans ma tour d'ivoire » Soupira dramatiquement Eden.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas Eden, je vais vous aider » Rassura le gardien du Bifrost.

« J'ai deux petites questions » fit la jeune femme, faisant soupirer ses compagnons de voyage « Oh ça vous trois ! La première est : pourquoi m'aidez-vous ?, la deuxième est : Depuis quand m'appelez-vous par mon prénom ? Vous ne l'avez jamais fait ! »

« Je suis de votre côté » Répondit simplement Heimdall « Vous n'avez pas beaucoup de temps, la garde arrive. J'ai été ravi de vous revoir »

Soudainement, Eden eut l'impression de perdre pieds, elle regarda Loki effrayée, ce dernier lui lança un sourire rassurant qui n'échappa ni à Fandral, ni à Sif. Le voyage fut de courte durée et ils atterrirent en haut d'une Tour, mais pas n'importe laquelle. La Tour Stark. Eden prit un moment pour profiter du panorama, New-York lui avait manqué. Alors que son attention se perdait parmi les buildings, Loki la ramena à la réalité :

« Venez ».

Il les guida à l'intérieur de la tour, jusqu'au salon. Un grand froid s'abattit sur la pièce car il n'y avait que Tony et Clint.

« Eden ? » Demanda Clint, les yeux écarquillés en se levant précipitamment.

« Clint ! » Sourit Eden en le prenant dans ses bras, étreinte que l'archer lui rendit avec une joie non dissimulée. Elle se tourna ensuite vers Tony « Ravie de vous rencontrer Monsieur Stark»

« Appelez-moi Tony, nous sommes entre gens intelligents après tout. Je suis désolé pour votre père, c'était quelqu'un de bien » Fit Tony.

« J'ai entendu que vous l'aviez vengés, tous autant que vous êtes »

« On a fait notre maximum » Affirma une voix qu'Eden ne connaissait que trop bien.

« Steve ! » Sourit la jeune femme avant de se dépêcher de le prendre dans ses bras.

« Tu m'as manqué » Lui murmura Steve.

« Toi aussi »

Rapidement, tout le monde arriva et une discussion simple et agréable s'installa. Eden rattrapa tout ce qu'elle avait raté pendant sa très longue absence et raconta les grandes lignes de son épopée.

« Et bien, nous allons fêter ton retour et le succès de notre dernière mission » Décida Tony.

« Encore une fête ? » S'étonna Thor en récupérant le livre que Sif lui tendait.

« Et bien oui mon cher ami blond ! En plus nous devons souhaiter la bienvenue à tes … sujets ? »

« Amis » Contredit Thor.

« Si ça te fait plaisir »Soupira Tony.

Eden fit signe au héros de l'Amérique de la suivre jusque sur une terrasse, Steve comprit le message et s'appuya également contre la balustrade à côté d'elle :

« Je suis désolée que tu es été obligé de reprendre du service » Fit Eden.

« Ce n'est pas de ta faute … »

« En partie si, c'est mon rôle « sacré » d'empêcher ce genre de choses. Sauf que je suis encore en formation. Après j'ai de la chance, je suis la première de ma catégorie à avoir vécu si longtemps »

« C'est rassurant mais je ne suis pas surpris, tu as toujours un instinct de survie incroyable. Il fallait bien que je regagne le monde réel à un moment donné » Rassura Steve « Tu as les yeux de quelqu'un qui a trop vécu »

« Parce que c'est surement le cas »

« Tu vas partir pour retrouver ton oncle n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui, mais d'après cet idiot de Loki j'avais besoin de reprendre mes esprits, de me reposer et surtout, j'aurais besoin de compagnons de voyage »

« Il n'a pas tout à fait tord, de ce que tu nous as dit, tu ne t'es pas arrêtée cinq minutes depuis ton départ »

« Comment aurais-je pu ? Mon oncle est un véritable nazi ! »

« Ahem … »

« Oups, alors disons que c'est un tyran »

« Je croyais que tu ne l'aimais pas »

« Je ne l'aime pas, c'est un sale con mais il est de ma famille et j'ai confiance en lui, même si à la base il devait me livrer à mon plus grand ennemi »

« Mais il a choisi ton côté au final non ? »

« C'est ça, d'après lui c'est parce que je suis le portrait craché de mon père »

« tu en as appris un peu plus sur lui d'ailleurs ? »

« Mon père ? Oui j'ai les informations basiques, nom, prénom et métier mais honnêtement, je m'en fiche. Mon père c'était Phil Coulson pas ce nom que j'ai put trouver »

« tu es sure de toi ? »

« Le passé est le passé. Je sais qui est mon père et qui est mon géniteur. Une famille n'est pas forcément reliée par le sang »

« Depuis quand es-tu aussi sage ? »

« Depuis que j'ai pris des cours avec les sages des planètes que j'ai visité »

« Je vois, viens suis-moi. Il faut que je te montre mon élève, je l'entraine depuis ton départ » Sourit Steve.

Steve la conduisit jusqu'aux salles d'entrainement,et là une énorme surprise l'attendait :

« Ja..James ? » S'étonna Eden, n'en revenant pas du changement physique que son meilleur ami avait traversé.

« Eden ! » S'écria l'historien, les larmes aux yeux.

Les deux amis se tombèrent dans les bras pendant de longues minutes, sous le sourire bienveillant de Steve. Le héros les laissa rattraper le temps perdu. Après une bonne heure de récit et bien … heureusement que James était déjà assit :

« Je … ouah … »

« J'ai besoin de tes talents et de tes compétences » Fit finalement Eden.

« C'est à dire ? »

« J'ai besoin de savoir tout ce que tu peux trouver sur le peuple qui me traque et qui a enlevé mon oncle »

« J'ai entendu des légendes sur eux mais il n'y a quasiment rien sur Terre, d'après les légendes il faudrait se trainer aux confins de la nébuleuse d'émeraude pour trouver la plus grande bibliothèque et les archives pour avoir des informations, et puis il y aurait des restrictions sur les personnes capables d'y accéder » Répondit James.

« Je suis la gardienne, la protectrice la … enfin tu vois, je pense que si je veux y entrer ça se fera sans problèmes ! C'est pour ça que je t'ai ramené tout ça » Fit la jeune femme en lui tendant les livres qu'elle avait récolté au cours de ses voyages ainsi que la tablette qu'elle avait fabriqué, c'était dans ces moments là qu'elle se sentait vraiment intelligente.

« Déjà pour ta … « tablette » je vais tout transférer sur une vraie tablette, j'exploiterais tous les fichiers et je vais faire des recoupements avec ces bouquins qui ont l'air plus vieux que notre civilisation »

« C'est bien plus vieux que la Terre oui » Assura la jeune femme.

« Je m'y mets dès que j'ai pris une douche, il y a des vêtements à toi dans ma chambre »

« Comment ça se fait ? »

« Thor nous a prévenu de ton retour donc j'ai été prévoyant »

« Il faudrait d'ailleurs que j'aille lui parler … »

« Pour l'instant ça n'est pas le plus important » Contredit Loki en arrivant.

« Il a raison, tu as besoin d'une douche, de te changer et surtout … d'aller voir ton père »

« Oui tu as raison. Au fait, depuis quand tu es un avenger ? » Demanda Eden à son meilleur ami.

« Et bien, après avoir obtenu mon doctorat en histoire et légendes nordiques, Thor est venu me chercher juste après que tu es disparue, car apparement tu as parlé de moi et mes talents ont été utiles puisque je suis toujours là. Steve m'a également convaincu de venir et depuis, il m'entraine car … quand tu t'étais faites agresser chez toi, je m'étais senti tellement inutile et … »

« Je comprends » Coupa gentiment Eden « Merci »

« C'est normal »

« Allons-y » Fit doucement Loki.

 **-POV INCONNU-**

Je la regardais de loin, elle est saine et sauve, j'étais rassuré. Elle était habillée en noir, ses cheveux avaient énormément poussés et lui arrivaient dans le bas du dos. Je la vis se pencher sur la tombe et réciter une prière dans une langue que je ne comprenais pas. Une lumière blanche et chaleureuse s'échappa de ses paumes, créant des lys d'un blanc éclatant de toutes parts de la tombe.

« Salut papa » Fit la jeune femme, me donnant les larmes aux yeux « Tu m'as manqué, comment vas-tu ? Question stupide … J'aurais dut être là, avec toi. J'aurais pu te sauver mais … l'univers ne m'a pas laissé le choix. Tu sais que j'ai découvert que j'avais un oncle ? C'est lui qui m'a entrainé pendant tout ce temps et je dois le retrouver, il a été enlevé. Tu vas être content d'apprendre que je ne vais pas partir à sa recherche toute seule. J'ai toute une équipe. Je ne sais pas si tu reconnaitrais James, il a tellement changé ! Steve a une bonne influence sur lui. Comment c'est là-haut ? Le paradis existe n'est-ce pas ? C'est le seul endroit qui puisse être assez bien pour toi, tu mérites tellement mieux papa … Oh j'ai retrouvé mon père biologique enfin des informations, mais je tiens à te dire que … tu es mon papa, mon père et mon héros. Tu es celui qui m'a élevé, et même si je suis curieuse sur mes origines, tu resteras mon père pour l'éternité. Sur une planète que j'ai visité, on pouvait rendre hommage aux morts, j'ai fais la plus longue cérémonie que je pouvais. En ta mémoire j'essaie de vivre comme tu aurais souhaité que je le fasse. J'essaie d'aider les gens autour de moi mais c'est tellement dur … je suis épuisée papa, après tant de temps seule je …. Mais ça va aller, j'ai Fandral, Sif, James et Loki avec moi pour la suite des évènements. Je devrais peut-être te prévenir que j'entretiens une relation, compliquée, avec Loki. Je l'aime. Tu y crois toi ? Je m'en veux tellement papa » Pleura la jeune.

« Phil … » fit une voix derrière moi, me figeant sur place alors que je m'apprêtais à rejoindre ma fille.

« tu ne peux pas y aller, ta « mort » a été le déclencheur de tout, si tu te révèles tout ce pourquoi nous travaillons depuis des mois sera inutile … »

« Tu … tu as raison Zoey, elle ne te manque pas ? »

« bien sûr que si ! Elle est comme ma soeur, ça me tue de ne pas pouvoir la revoir, de ne pas pouvoir l'accompagner mais je sais que son aventure est ailleurs et sans moi, je ne boxe plus dans sa catégorie.»

« Je donnerais tout pour la prendre au moins une fois de plus dans mes bras, lui dire au revoir »

Je vis Loki apparaitre, il a changé lui aussi. Par principe je ne peux pas l'apprécier, je me suis toujours dit que si il n'y avait pas eu Eden, il aurait mal tourné. Je le vis prendre MA fille dans ses bras, lui embrasser le haut du crâne tendrement. Bien que ça me fasse mal de l'admettre, je suis heureux qu'elle ne soit pas seule.

« Phil on doit y aller » M'apprit tristement Zoey.

« J'arrive » Dis-je avant de prendre une photo de ma fille et de suivre mon agent « où doit-on aller ? »

« Amérique du Sud »

 **-POV GENERAL-**

Eden était épuisée, la journée avait été émotionnellement difficile, trop difficile. Dès son retour du cimetière, elle ne pouvait supporter les regards de pitié des autres, et elle avait fuit dans les tréfonds de la tour jusqu'à tomber sur Tony :

« Oh salut Tony, je ne t'avais pas vu »

« J'ai bien remarqué » plaisanta ce dernier « Toi tu as besoin de te changer les idées »

« J'ai surtout besoin d'exploser des choses »

« J'ai pile ce qu'il te faut alors ! » Sourit gentiment Tony « ça fait mal n'est-ce pas ? »

« Tu as perdu qui ? »

« Mes deux parents, mais mon père était un sale con donc … »

« Je suis désolée Tony »

« Tu n'y es pour rien, tiens va te changer et éclate-toi, je te règle la pièce, tu veux qu'elle difficulté ? »

« La plus élevée »

Eden fila dans la salle de bain adjacente et enfila la tenue de sport qui y était posée, elle pouvait surement remerciée James, il l'a connaissait tellement bien ! Elle enfila le legging, la brassière, le débardeur et les baskets. Quand elle retourna dans la salle, une lumière verte s'alluma signifiant le début de la séquence.

Tony informa les autres de ce que faisait Eden et qu'il fallait qu'ils voient ça. Ils arrivèrent tous en trombe et ouvrirent les yeux comme des soucoupes. Eden utilisait la lumière pour se mouvoir partout dans l'espace, elle utilisait la lumière comme elle le voulait. Ses yeux virèrent du bleu tranquille au rouge feu en une demi-seconde, tous eurent l'impression que ses yeux crépitaient tels un vrai feu. Ses poings changèrent de couleur jusqu'aux coudes, prenant une lueur dorée et lorsqu'elle frappa l'un des robots, celui se désintégra intégralement. Lorsque la séquence se termina, elle usa de ses pouvoirs pour reconstruire tousles robots et recommencer une nouvelle fois.

« Elle va tout me faire exploser ! » Rala Tony.

« Je croyais que j'étais le seul à perdre le contrôle … » Commenta tranquillement Bruce.

« Elle s'est amélioré » Nota Thor.

« Vu l'entrainement qu'elle a eut, c'est mieux » Rétorqua sarcastiquement Loki.

Au final, Eden y resta pendant plus de deux heures, sortant toutes les émotions, la rage, la haine, la colère, la douleur, la peine qu'elle contenait en elle-même, toutes ces émotions qu'elle avait gardé sous scellé depuis le début de sa route dans l'espace. Epuisée, physiquement et émotionnellement, elle partie directement dans la chambre que Tony lui avait gentiment attribué.

Pendant la nuit, elle sentie la présence de Loki qui l'entourait, se voulant rassurant. Soudain, dans son sommeil, elle sentit quelqu'un tirer sa forme astrale à l'autre bout de la planète. Elle se retrouva face à une femme chauve :

« Wow ! » S'exclama Eden.

Ne ressentant aucune menace de la femme en face d'elle, elle regarda par la fenêtre et fut prise par surprise :

« Katmandu ? Sérieusement ? » S'exclama Eden en se laissant flotter « Je ne sais pas qui vous êtes, mais vous êtes douée ! Comment avez-vous attiré ma forme astrale jusque ici ? »

« Je suis le grand-maitre et vous êtes ici chez moi »

« Je vois … Que puis-je pour vous ? »

« La question est plutôt, que puis-je faire pour vous »

« Alors dites-moi »

« De toute ma longue vie, vous êtes la première gardienne que je rencontre »

« Sur Terre on dit gardienne ? Ah ! J'aime bien ! »

« Vous avez commencé un long voyage sur la route de la magie, vous avez très rapidement progressé mais vous êtes en arrêt, pourquoi ? »

« La personne qui m'entrainait a disparu »

« Je le savais, je tenais à tester votre honnêteté. Je sais quel genre de voyage vous êtes sur le point d'entreprendre, et quel ennemi vous souhaité achever, vous n'avez pas toutes les cartes en mains »

« J'adorais que vous m'entrainiez mais je n'ai pas le temps pour ça, chaque heure qui passe … »

« Votre oncle n'est pas en danger, si il meurt alors ils n'auront plus d'appât pour vous attirer. Ils s'attendent à vous voir seule … Mais je vois que ça ne sera pas le cas »

« Que me voulez-vous ? »

« Je vous conseille de vous entrainer demain matin, sinon cela fera mal » Fit-elle avant de placer une main sur le front d'Eden et de la renvoyer à New-York.

Eden se leva d'un bond, faisant attention à ne pas réveiller Loki, lui aussi avait besoin de repos, ses doigts crépitaient, une nouvelle forme de magie ? Sa mémoire était pleine de connaissances qu'elle ne se souvenait pas avoir apprit. Elle se changea en tenue de sport, fit venir un petit-déjeuner jusqu'à elle, le mangeant sur le chemin de la salle de sport.

Une fois dans la salle elle se retrouva face à James. Elle lui embrassa la joue, un rituel qu'elle suivait depuis leurs débuts en maternelle.

Elle trouva ses appuis et suivit les mouvements que son cerveau lui ordonnait de faire. James était bouche bée. Il voyait sa meilleure amie enchainer les sorts, créants des portails, des armes magiques et bien d'autres :

« Co… comment ?! Où as-tu appris ça ? » s'étonna l'historien.

« Oh le grand-maitre a fait venir ma forme astrale jusqu'à Katmandu pour me donner le savoir qu'il me manquait »

« Donc tu fais encore plus de magie ? Tu es l'élue ! Tu es Harry Potter ! »

« Potter a besoin d'une baguette, moi non. J'utilise des runes, des rituels, les dimensions, et autres; Je suis une magicienne James ! Tu te rends compte ?! »

« Quand je pense qu'au début tu voulais être fleuriste …. »

« Allé mon lapin ! Vient me voir » Se moqua Eden.

« Pas de magie ! »

« Promit ! »

Pendant plus d'une heure Eden entraina James, bien que ce dernier pensait pouvoir se battre d'égal à égal, ce n'était toujours pas le cas. Alors qu'ils avaient arrêtés, Eden ne put se retenir de demander :

« Pourquoi as-tu voulu apprendre à te battre ? » Demanda Eden.

« Pour pouvoir tenir la distance et aussi parce que Sif m'a tapé dans l'oeil et que je veux être au niveau »

« Tu craques pour Sif ?! »

« Tu craques bien pour Loki ! »

« Oh merde ! Loki ! Je l'ai oublié ! Je devais lui parler ! » S'écria Eden avant de partir au pas de course.

Elle s'arrêta en chemin quand elle croisa Maria et Natasha. Prenant le temps de discuter quelques minutes avec les deux femmes. Puis elle partie en vitesse jusqu'à la chambre qu'elle partageait avec Loki. Lorsqu'elle vit qu'il dormait encore, elle sourit sadiquement et lui sauta dessus, de tout son poids; Ce qui réveilla Loki en sursaut. Il était prêt à tuer la personne qui venait de le réveiller, mais lorsqu'il vit qu'il s'agissait d'Eden il changea d'option. Sans un mot, il échangea leurs positions, se retrouvant au-dessus d'elle, et bizarrement, personne ne les vit de la journée.

« Ouah … ça m'a fait du bien » Souffla Eden avec un sourire idiot sur les lèvres, tentant de reprendre son souffle.

Loki sortit de sous le drap et l'embrassa langoureusement :

« Je t'aime » Dit-il simplement, prenant Eden par surprise.

« tu es complètement idiot alors »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Je suis recherchée par la moitié de l'univers »

« et ? »

« On veut me tuer »

« Moi aussi… »

« Bon d'accord tu gagnes ! »

« Alors ? »

« Alors quoi ? »

« J'ai eu raison de te le dire ? »

« Evidemment, après tu sais que je t'aime aussi »

« Non je ne le sais pas » Fit-il en retenant un sourire satisfait.

« Oh pitié arrête ! J'ai pas arrêté de te le montrer, mais contrairement à toi, je ne suis pas douée avec les mots »

Voyant l'heure, Eden se dirigea en vitesse dans la salle de bain, la fête de Tony commençait dans une heure. Elle tenta de speeder mais s'était sans compter sur Loki qui la rejoignit sous la douche.

« Je n'aime pas ça ! » Déclara Loki en entrant dans l'ascenseur.

« Rien à faire » Répondit Eden

« Donc tu te fiches de mon opinion ? »

« Quand ça concerne ma façon de m'habiller oui »

« au fait, j'ai quelque chose pour toi »

« Oh ? »

« J'ai remarqué que tu n'avais plus le bracelet que je t'avais offert … »

« Je dirais plus le bracelet que tu m'avais enchainé au poignet … »

« Tiens » Fit Loki en lui tendant une petite boite en bois, gravée de diverses symboles.

Intriguée, Eden la prit et la regarda, puis dirigea son regard sur Loki :

« Ouvre-là, tu me rends nerveux » Soupira-t-il.

Eden l'ouvrit et y découvrit une magnifique bague en diamants avec une énorme émeraude au milieu. Le souffle lui manqua :

« qu..comment … Pourquoi ? Je … »

« La réponse est juste en oui ou non, bien que la réponse oui serait la plus appréciée »

« Je … oui » Fit Eden à bout de souffle.

Loki prit la bague et la lui enfila à l'annulaire gauche, puis il l'embrassa fiévreusement :

« Allons-y »

« Il fallait que tu fasses ça maintenant ? Si je la perds, j'aurais le droit à quoi ? Parce qu'il n'y a rien au-dessus de la demande ne mariage … »

« Si tu la perds je te tue, et si il y a au-dessus mais ça, c'est pour plus tard » Fit Loki.

« Mariage ?! » S'exclamèrent tous les avengers et asgardiens présents.

« Heu … surprise ? » Dis-tu avec un grand moment de gêne.

Thor eut un sourire éclatant et prit Eden dans ses bras, la tuant à moitié :

« Faites attention ! » S'exclama Sif en aidant Eden à se libérer « félicitations! » Lui murmura-t-elle ensuite.

« Odin va être ravi ! Mère aussi ! » S'exclama Thor.

« Tu ne lui as pas dit qu'on ne rentrait pas sur Asgard ? » Demandas-tu discrètement à Loki.

« J'ai pas eu trop le temps … »

« Chouette »

Steve prit Eden dans ses bras et lança un regard d'avertissement au Dieu, faisant lever les yeux au ciel à ce dernier. Tout le monde les félicita :

« Oui enfin le mariage n'est pas pour demain et Tony, tes invités arrivent ! » Fit Eden pour détourner l'attention.

Pendant la soirée, elle rencontra un homme âgé qui lui rappelait Stan Lee et qui partit de la soirée, complètement ivre. Steve lui présenta alors un ami :

« Tu as réussi à te faire un ami ? Toi ? James t'a influencé hein ? »

« Eden ne commence pas ! » Soupira Steve « Sam je te présente Eden, Eden je te présente Sam »

Sam qui était plus que nerveux, sentit toutes les mauvaises émotions s'évanouirent lorsqu'il serra la main de la jeune femme blonde :

« WOW ! c'était quoi ça ?! » S'exclama-t-il.

« Ma magie, il n'y a pas de raisons d'être nerveux, on ne mord pas … sauf peut-être Loki » Répondit gentiment Eden.

« De la magie ? Sérieusement ? »

« Oui de la magie »

« Genre le lapin qui sort du chapeau ? »

« Pas vraiment » Fit Eden avec un sourire en coin.

Elle appuya deux doigts sur le front de Sam pour en faire sortir sa forme astrale, les envoyant dans une autre dimension, il fallait bien qu'elle s'entraine après tout …

« WOWOWOWOWO ! C'est quoi ça ? ! Pourquoi y a deux moi ?! Je suis mort ?! Vous m'avez tué?! »

« C'est votre forme astrale, rien de bien impressionnant »

« ça dépend du point de vu ! Rendez moi mon corps ! »

« Ce que vous êtes ennuyant ! »

« Attendez ! » Fit soudainement Sam en volant à l'autre bout de la pièce « en fait j'adore ! C'est génial ! »

« Le tour de manège est terminé » Rit Eden avant de retourner à la réalité.

« Encore ! » Demanda Sam.

« Désolé, c'est terminé pour ce soir » fit la jeune femme.

« Je vous adore déjà ! » S'exclama Sam au grand bonheur de Steve, ce dernier était heureux de voir deux de ses amis s'entendre aussi bien.

Plus tard dans la soirée, Clint souhaita prouver qu'il était digne du marteau. Bien évidemment, c'était un échec. Les actions de Tony et Rhodey firent éclater de rire Eden :

« Et bien vas-y ! essaie ! » S'exclama Tony vexé, après la tentative de Steve.

« NON ! » S'exclama directement Thor « Nous savons tous quel sera le résultat »

« Un enfant protégeant ses gâteaux … » Compara Loki.

« Soit pas méchant » Gronda gentiment Eden, ce qui fit rire toutes les personnes présentes

Alors que Thor commençait un monologue sur Mjolnir, Eden qui était à côté de Loki et Bruce, ressentit soudainement de mauvaises vibrations, quelque chose se préparait, quelque chose de mauvais. Elle se concentra et usa de ses pouvoirs. Elle entendit les échos d'une nouvelle intelligence, un sociopathe en puissance, un sociopathe qui se cherche. Ultron ?

« Docteur Banner ? » Demanda doucement Eden, ce qui mit Loki sur le qui-vive.

« Oui ? »

« Qui est Ultron ? »

Soudainement, la chanson de pinnochio se fit entendre, rapidement un robot arriva, il fit un monologue puis se tourna vers Eden :

« Vous devez être éliminée, vous êtes un fléau »

« Pas ce soir » claqua Eden.

Puis tout s'enchaina, la pièce termina en lambeau, et tout le monde se tourna vers Tony et Bucky qui tentèrent de s'expliquer. Avant que Thor n'est le temps de réagir, Eden envoya valser Tony contre la baie vitrée, usant de ses pouvoirs pour le restreindre :

« Es-tu inconscient ?! Créer une intelligence artificielle et lui donner un corps ?! Il y a des choses sacrées dans cette univers, si certaines de choses n'ont pas été créées, c'est pour une bonne raison ! J'ai l'air de quelqu'un ayant besoin de gérer une énième crise ?! » S'exclama Eden, personne ne faisait un mouvement pour l'arrêter. Eden s'arrêta d'elle-même, c'était inutile, le profile qu'elle avait silencieusement fait du milliardaire s'avérait véridique. Il était dangereux, du moins, ses idées étaient dangereuses.

Les évènements s'enchainèrent, Fandral et Sif avaient emmenés James jusque sur Asgard, secrètement, bien évidemment, pour préparer leur futur expédition. Loki prit la décision de rester, il était hors de question de laisser une fois de plus Eden loin de son regard.

Ah le Wakanda ! Quel beau pays … ça dépend de l'endroit … Eden appela Exus qui était ravi de recevoir l'autorisation d'apparaitre, il s'ennuyait. Alors qu'elle était isolée et que tout le monde semblait en transe, elle sentit la présence de deux personnes derrière elle. Elle forma un bouclier, s'agenouilla pour éviter un coup et fit apparaitre deux cercles autour de ses poings, sa formation en magie n'était pas achevée, pas pour cette magie en tout cas.

Il était rapide et elle …elle était bizarre. Donc se sont eux les optimisés … Elle envoya Speedy Gonzales dans le décor pour faire face à la fille. Cette dernière tentait de jouer avec le cerveau d'Eden, mais elle se heurtait à chaque fois à des murs plus forts :

« Tu n'es pas du bon côté » Fit simplement Eden.

« ça dépend du point de vue » Répondit la jeune fille avec un accent ukrainien « Tu es du côté de Tony Stark … »

« Je suis du côté de la vie et du mien. Je cherche la justice, la vérité et la protection de la vie »

« Ce n'est pas en restant auprès de ce meurtrier que cela changera quoique se soit ! » S'énerva Wanda mais, ses émotions se turent en sentant une sensation de chaleur et de réconfort se propager dans tout son corps « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Eden soupira et expulsa la jeune femme assez loin pour lui laisser le temps de partir. Elle retrouva tout le monde sauf Tony et Bruce. Elle regarda Loki :

« On fait quoi maintenant ?! » Demanda-t-elle.

« Je pense que tu as des choses plus importantes à régler » Fit Steve.

« On ne peut pas vous laisser » Contredit-elle.

« Ah si … Je dois te rappeler que l'on a qu'un court moment pour échapper à la surveillance d'Asgard et d'être définitivement repérer, plus on reste ici, plus on risque d'accumuler les problèmes » fit Loki.

« Allez-y, on va gérer » Rassura Clint.

« Tenez » Fit Eden en leur tendant un miroir « J'ai toujours adoré la belle et la bête et Harry Potter, prononcez mon prénom et nous pourrons parler, peu importe où je me trouve dans la galaxie »

« C'est pour toi » Sourit Steve en lui tendant un sac.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Tes livres préférés »

« Merci Steve »

« Toi, tu prends soin d'elle » Exprima Steve en regardant Loki droit dans les yeux.

« Je n'ai pas besoin qu'on me le dise » rétorqua ce dernier.

« Mon frère à prouver sa valeur ! » Répliqua Thor « Prenez soin de vous, je veux vous revoir, tous, à mon retour, je viendrais vous rejoindre quand cette histoire sera terminée » Assura Thor.

« Comment est-ce que tu nous retrouveras ? » Demanda Eden, intriguée.

« J'en fais mon affaire » Rassura Loki.

« Heimdall, j'aurais besoin d'une dernière faveur » S'écria Eden.

A peine eut-elle fini sa phrase, qu'elle et Loki se retrouvait sur le Bifrost. Elle remercia le gardien d'un signe de tête avant de reprendre le chemin secret qu'ils avaient empruntés quelques jours plus tôt. Loki et Eden avançaient vite, ils retrouvèrent rapidement les autres :

« Wow James tu es méconnaissable ! » S'exclama Eden avant de se changer avec ses anciens vêtements, ses vêtements de voyage.

« J'ai l'impression d'être dans un jeu de rôle ! »

« Espèce de geek ! »

« J'en suis très fier ! »

« Vous semblez avoir trouvé votre vraie place » Interrompit Sif en regardant brièvement James, qui rougit, avant d'entrer dans le vaisseau.

« Heu … » bégaya le jeune homme.

« C'est un compliment, elle t'aime bien » Assura Eden.

« Je dois installer mon coin »Fit ce dernier en fuyant dans le vaisseau.

Eden s'installa sur un gros rocher et regarda le jour décliné. Un bras vint s'envelopper autour de sa taille, elle appuya sa tête contre l'épaule de cette personne :

« Tu crois que ça va finir comment ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« L'échec n'est pas envisageable » Assura Loki.

« Venez ! On doit partir ! » Cria Fandral.

Une fois toute l'équipe bien installée, heureusement que le vaisseau était spacieux ! Ils se réunirent pour parler des derniers détails. Sif s'installa aux commandes :

« Qu'elle est la destination ? » Demanda cette dernière.

« James ? » Demanda à son tour Eden.

« La nébuleuse d'émeraude, voilà les coordonnées approximatives, c'est le mieux que j'ai put faire » Fit James.

« Et bien j'espère que personne n'est pressé » Commenta Loki après avoir évalué la distance.

« Et il recommence ! » Râla Fandral.

« Personne ne t'a forcé à venir »

« Fandral, Loki, pour le bien-être de toutes les personnes présentes, arrêtez ça ! James … » Commença Eden.

« Les recherches nous attendent ! » Coupa James avant de trainer Eden derrière lui « Vers l'infini et l'au-delà … » termina-t-il une fois la porte fermée.

« Que la partie commence … »


	8. Chapter 8

Voyager avec Loki était déjà difficile, rajoutez-y deux autres asgardiens et un autre midgarien et vous obtenez l'enfer sur terre, du moins pour Eden. La jeune femme les regardait s'énerver les uns contre les autres après seulement quelques jours enfermés ensemble :

« Vous comptez vous arrêter ? » Soupira-t-elle en revoyant les plans de la machine qu'elle créait.

« Je préfère encore être sourd plutôt que d'entendre ça ! » S'exclama James, ignorant sa meilleure amie avant de fuir jusqu'à son bureau improvisé

Eden leva les yeux au ciel, ils agissaient tous comme cela depuis des jours, ils l'ignoraient la plupart du temps, alors elle discutait avec Peter mais aussi avec Steve. Ils s'étaient tous mis d'accord pour établir quelques règles, tout d'abord, ne pas empiéter sur l'espace personnel des autres, ne pas se battre et que quelqu'un est toujours Eden dans son champ de vision, au grand malheur de cette dernière qui avait l'impression d'être en résidence surveillée.

Alors, elle profitait de ce temps seule pour s'entrainer, enfin, de calmer les effets physiques de ses pouvoirs. Après tout, voir sa peau s'illuminer à chaque fois que sa magie traversait ses veines n'étaient pas des plus discret. Elle arrivait désormais à l'atténuer quelque peu, cependant, elle ne pouvait rien faire pour ses yeux qui avait définitivement changé, le bleu de ses yeux était mêlé d'argent, lorsqu'elle utilisait ses pouvoirs qui lui étaient innés, ils changeaient en fonction de la nature du pouvoir. Rouge pour le feu par exemple. Elle tentait encore de maitriser les pouvoirs qu'elle avait appris grâce à l'ancienne.

« Si ton ami et Sif continuent de se tourner autour sans faire de vrais progrès je risque de tuer quelqu'un » Déclara Loki en s'essayent pas loin d'Eden qui méditait désormais.

« Si tu es venu te plaindre tu peux repartir » Grommela Eden en tentant de se concentrer.

« Je n'ai même plus le droit de parler à ma femme de ce que je pense ? »

« Tu m'as demandé en mariage et j'ai dit oui, mais il n'y a pas eu de mariage » Corrigea-t-elle.

« Je peux nous marier, privilège de prince »

« Si nous devons nous marier, ça ne sera pas dans un vaisseau au milieu de nul part, et si jamais on y arrive … »

« Je tiens à affirmer, que oui nous y arriverons. Mais tu as raison, nous ne nous marierons pas sur un vaisseau de plus, si nous le faisons, je suis prêt à parier que ma mère, que Thor a très certainement mit au courant, nous le ferait payer »

« Nous ? Oh que non, c'est ta famille, c'est toi qui devra assumer »

« Nous devons vraiment apprendre à nous soutenir »

« Mais je te soutiens, seulement quand cela est nécessaire »

Eden qui avait abandonné l'idée de méditer se tourna vers Loki, mais avant de pouvoir articuler un mot, elle fut interrompue par Sif qui annonça qu'ils arrivaient.

Tous rejoignirent Fandral à l'avant du vaisseau :

« Il n'y a rien » Constata James.

« Nous n'avions pas remarqué … »Commenta sarcastiquement Loki.

« C'est une impasse » Ajouta Fandral.

« Une autre remarque inutile » Fit Sif.

« Vous avez fini de vous tacler les uns les autres ? Vous en devenez ridicules. Bref, je vais voir si je peux capter quelque chose

avec mes ondes magiques » Soupira Eden avant de partir vers sa cabine, James sur les talons :

« Tu dois lui dire de me lâcher ! »

« James arrête ça, tu me le dis tous les jours et je te donne à chaque fois la même réponse, je ne contrôle pas Loki »

« Tu es sa femme ! Tu peux lui parler au moins ! »

« Fiancée, je suis sa fiancée ! » S'exclama Eden en mettant l'emphase sur le mot fiancée.

« oui enfin vu votre relation, ce n'est pas bien différent ! »

« Bref, tu as trouvé des trucs sur notre Nébuleuse d'Emeraude ? »

« Seulement, quelques infos, en gros se serait l'équivalent d'un énorme centre d'étude et de recherche »

« Très bien, mais où est-ce alors ? Tu es sûr de tes infos ? »

« Vu ce que j'avais comme base de travail, oui je suis sûr »

« Très bien, ils disent autre chose ? »

« Un truc que j'ai pas trop compris, quelque chose par rapport aux âmes ou quelque chose comme ça »

« Je vois, bon voit si tu peux trouver autre chose, je vais méditer un peu, si on me laisse enfin faire ! »

« Oui, mais je reste ici »

« Tant que tu ne parles pas ça ne me pose pas de soucis »

Eden pouvait entendre les asgardiens se disputer et James réfléchir à voix haute, exaspérée, elle décida de se réfugier dans le monde astrale, comme souvent ces derniers temps. Elle se concentra et envoya son âme prendre quelques heures de repos bien méritées.

Cependant, elle n'avait pas la même sensation qu'à l'accoutumé. Elle avait l'impression d'être aspiré, elle traversa Loki qui tourna la tête, ayant senti comme une sorte de mouvement. Elle fit appel à ses pouvoirs et arriva à se stabiliser contre la paroi du vaisseau avant de le traverser, cependant l'attraction se fit de plus en plus forte, elle fit apparaitre une sorte de fouet comme Indiana Jones et l'utilisa pour s'accrocher à une sorte de colonne, oui les asgardiens ont le sens du luxe mais pas du pratique. Eden s'agrippa et réussit à retrouver la terre ferme, enfin, le plancher du vaisseau.

Avec précautions, Eden regarda à travers un hublot du vaisseau et aperçu une sorte d'aura verte. Intriguée, elle s'entoura d'une lumière protectrice, sa marque de fabrique, qui transforma la couleur de ses yeux à une couleur similaire à celle du soleil, celui de la Terre du moins. Elle traversa la paroi du vaisseau et s'y dirigea avec prudence. Plus elle s'approchait plus cette aura verte devenait imposante et prenait une forme bien définie. Elle s'arrêta devant et y resta bouche bée, elle avait l'impression d'être face à la Grande Bibliothèque d'Alexandrie d'après les représentations qu'elle avait pu voir dans les livres histoires, les rares descriptions restantes de l'Antiquité. Des gardes étaient postés à l'entrée mais ils l'avaient repérés et la fixaient. La nébuleuse d'Emeraude était vraiment à la hauteur des rumeurs dont James avait entendu parlé.

Elle retourna au vaisseau dès qu'elle vit les deux gardes se diriger vers elle. Eden retrouva son corps :

« On est devant ! » S'écria Eden, surprenant James, avant de courir jusqu'au centre de pilotage.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? » Demanda Fandral en regardant Eden passer, tout comme Sif et Loki.

« ON EST DEVANT ! » Hurla-t-elle à nouveau.

Loki commença à comprendre et se dirigea vers elle, il l'a fit tourner vers lui et posa ses mains sur les épaules d'Eden pour la calmer, il l'a regarda droit dans les yeux :

« Respire et dis-moi calmement ce qu'il t'arrive » Exigea Loki pendant que les autres arrivaient.

« J'étais partie dans le monde astrale parce que vous me tapiez tous sur les nerfs » Commença Eden avant de se faire couper par Loki.

« Je te demande pardon ? »

« C'est pas ce qui est important ! J'étais donc dans le monde astrale quand j'ai commencé à me faire aspirer, mais parce que je suis géniale ça n'a pas réussi, elle ressemble à la bibliothèque d'Alexandrie qui a disparu dans l'Antiquité sur Terre ! Il y a des gardes à l'entrée, en fait, quand James nous a dit qu'il y avait un espèce de test d'entrée c'est qu'il faut être un érudit et étudié les arts mystiques ou quelque chose de similaire ! »

« Tu t'es faites aspirée ?! » S'écrièrent Loki, Fandral, Sif et James en choeur.

« Mais c'est pas le plus important ! On va aller poser ce vaisseau sur l'astéroïde le plus proche et y aller ! »

« On peut revenir au moment où ta vie était en danger ?! » S'agaça Loki.

« Ce n'était pas la première fois ! » Défendit Eden en voulant s'installer aux commandes mais se faisant dégager par Fandral « Hey ! »

James qui était silencieux depuis un moment se mit à parler :

« Très bien, on doit être dans le monde astral pour y entrer, mais il y a un hic, seul Loki et toi pouvez y aller »

« Parce que nous sommes incroyables »

« Loki … » soupira Eden, tandis que Sif et Fandral se retenaient de rire.

« Dans tous les cas je reste pour protéger le vaisseau, en plus je dois parler à Thor » Expliqua l'asgardien.

« Je m'occuperais de vous projeter, Sif et toi dans le monde astral » Rassura Eden.

« Mais j'espère bien ! Il est hors de question que je rate une occasion pareille ! Je veux qu'un jour, les gens en lisant mes mémoires, se disent : il a eu une vie incroyable ! » S'exclama James.

« Si tu veux vis assez vieux pour pouvoir les écrire … humain » se moqua Loki.

« Au moins il aura mené une vie pleine de mérite et d'héroïsme, lui » Répliqua Sif, faisant sourire James.

« Pourquoi est-ce que vous déviez toujours toutes les conversations ?! » Se plaignit Eden tandis que Fandral finissait de poser le vaisseau.

« On y va ? » Fit Loki en ignorant la remarque d'Eden.

« Vas-y on te rejoint » Répondit cette dernière avant de voir Loki disparaitre « Prêts ? » Demanda-t-elle à James et Sif.

« J'étais prêt dans le ventre de ma mère ! … Ne jugez pas cette réplique j'ai vu ça dans un film » Fit James.

Eden soupira et transporta James et Sif avec elle où Loki faisait le pied de grue devant la nébuleuse :

« WOW ! C'est … incroyable ! » S'exclama James.

« Oui je suis très beau je sais »

« Je parlais pas de toi Loki » Grogna James.

« Si ça te fait plaisir de le croire ! »

Alors qu'ils se chamaillaient encore, Eden vit arriver une homme habillé d'une toge à la romaine :

« Bienvenu, je suis Edus, le gardien en chef de ce temple, suivez-moi, nous vous attendions ! » Se présenta-t-il en guidant le petit groupe.

Ils traversèrent une immense cours ou des centaines personnes se trouvaient, elles discutaient, courraient d'un bâtiment à l'autre :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il leurs arrivent ? » Demanda Sif.

« Oh, ce n'est rien, Archimède donne un cours dans l'amphithéâtre principal » Expliqua Edus.

« Ar…Archimède ?! » S'exclamèrent James et Eden « Comment est-ce possible ?! »

« Pardonnez-moi, j'oubliais que c'était votre première visite. Cet endroit a été récupéré de la planète Terre, aussi appelé Tori ou encore Midgard parmi de nombreux noms, cet endroit était connu sous le nom de Grande Bibliothèque qui se trouvait à Alexandrie »

« Vous avez transporté un lieu aussi imposant, comment ? » Demanda Loki.

« Mon peuple, les rares d'entre nous, ont le pouvoir de récupérer les âmes, chaque chose possède une âme, un lieu en possède une grâce aux histoires qui s'y passent, aux gens qui se rencontrent et y forment des souvenirs. Nous avons récupéré ce lieu de savoir ainsi que les plus grands savant, artistes, littéraires, écrivains, poètes, romanciers, mathématiciens, philosophes et autres de partout dans la galaxie. Nous aimons le savoir et chaque personne ayant la capacité de venir ici et l'envie d'apprendre peut étendre son savoir et passer sa vie à étudier. Si vous voulez, Mozart donne actuellement un cours de piano »

« Vous n'auriez pas plutôt un cours de peinture avec Monet ? » Demanda Eden.

« Pas actuellement non »

« Vous avez des génies asgardiens ? » Demanda Sif.

« Quelques uns, très peu à vrai dire, votre civilisation ne fait plus de progrès depuis longtemps, vous êtes un peuple guerrier après tout »

La réponse d'Edus fit rire Eden et James qui reçurent un regard noir de Sif et Loki.

« Venez, je vais vous faire visiter les lieux »

Durant toute la visite, Eden et James commentèrent tout ce qu'ils voyaient à voix basse, voir Cléopâtre rembarrer Caesar était légèrement déstabilisant.

« Pourrions-nous passer un peu de temps dans la bibliothèque ? » Demanda poliment Sif.

« Bien sûr, dame Eden pourrais-je vous parler ? » Demanda Edus.

« Oui » dit-elle, septique, suivant malgré tout leur guide, accompagné de Loki.

« Je suis sûre que votre compagne peut survivre » remarqua Edus.

« Mais je ne suis pas certain de le pouvoir » Contredit Loki en prenant la main d'Eden dans la sienne « Voyez-vous, j'ai été pendant un certain temps éloigné de ma chère épouse, et il m'est désormais impossible d'être loin d'elle » Termina Loki en regardant Eden avec un sourire en coin.

« Sérieusement ? Tu remets ça sur le tapis ? Nous ne sommes pas mariés je te rappel ! » Chuchota furieusement Eden à Loki, deux pas derrière Edus.

Ils entrèrent dans un bureau gigantesque où se trouvaient de nombreux artéfacts et tableaux de maitres, notamment des tableaux qui avaient disparus pendant la seconde guerre mondiale :

« Je connais des propriétaires de certains de ces tableaux, on devrait leur dire d'arrêter les recherches » grommela-t-elle.

« Ce sont donc des voleurs ? non ? » Fit Loki.

« Il semblerait oui … »

« Asseyez-vous » Proposa Edus « Du thé ? »

« Non merci ! » Répondit Loki pour Eden et lui.

« Pourquoi vouliez-vous me parler ? » Demanda la jeune femme.

« Je souhaiterai vous proposez de vous installer ici »

« Je vous demande pardon ?! » Fit froidement Loki.

« Il faut être mort pour résider ici où bien membre de votre peuple, hors je ne fais partie d'aucune de ces deux catégories, je ne compte pas mourir tout de suite. De plus, je mettrais cet endroit en danger »

« Vous ne pourrez jamais le mettre en danger, puisque, comme vous le dites toutes habitants de ce lieu sont morts, de plus, mourir n'est pas difficile où forcément douloureux » rassura Edus.

« Je n'aime pas vraiment cette discussion » fit Loki en serrant les poings.

« Avant de prendre une décision j'aimerais essayer de m'acclimater ici, prendre quelques repères » fit Eden d'une voix chaleureuse, trompant Edus.

« Bien sûr, rien ne presse, prenez tout le temps dont vous aurez besoin, je fais des appartement pour vous et vos … compagnons. Sachez que vous seriez un magnifique sujet d'étude pour les millénaires à venir »

« Très … rassurant » sourit faussement Eden avant de sortir en compagnie de Loki.

« On s'en va maintenant ! » Exigea Loki.

« Non ! Nous avons besoin de renseignements et … qu'est-ce … qui est-ce ? »

« De qui parles-tu ? »

« La femme brune là-bas »

« Je ne vois pas personne ! Eden revient là ! »

« J'ai vu son visage quelque part mais je ne sais plus où c'était »

Eden suivit la femme jusqu'à une chambre d'or et d'argent. Lorsqu'elle entra, plusieurs femmes étaient installées, la plupart étaient comme endormies.

« Bonjour ma jeune amie » sourit la femme.

« Amie ? »

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?! »Demanda Loki avant de pouvoir voir ce qu'il se passait grâce à Eden.

« Tu es Eden n'est-ce pas ? Je suis Ariarathe, première gardienne de l'univers »

« Attendez vous voulez dire que vous êtes … comme moi ?! »

« Je l'étais oui, pendant 21 ans avant de me faire …. assassiner »

« Assassiner ?! Par qui ? Qui sont ces femmes ?! »

« Il s'agit des âmes de toutes les autres gardiennes qui ont existé, mais je suis heureuse de voir que tu réussis là où nous, nous avons échoué, à faire de cet univers quelque chose de meilleur »

Comment … » Commença Loki en même temps qu'Eden.

« Tu diffères de nous par une chose essentielle, tu as réussi à dépasser l'âge de 21 ans, nous sommes toutes mortes au même âge, assassinées par ces gens »

« Quels gens ?! »

« Les propriétaires de ces lieux »

« Pardon ?! »

« Ce ne sont pas de simples érudits comme il en existe tant, ils sont assoiffés de savoir, de connaissance et feront tous pour en apprendre toujours plus, quitte à aller jusqu'au meurtre. Nous autres, les guérisseuses, somme ce qu'il y a de plus passionnant comme sujet et personne, symbole de paix ou de guerre, d'amour ou de haine, de bonheur ou d'amertume. Nous nous devons d'équilibrer le monde entre forces sombres et forces lumineuses, l'un ne peut vivre sans l'autre, tu fais d'ailleurs un travail remarquable. Ces personnes te veulent mais contrairement à nous, ils veulent récupérer ton âme et ton corps, te laissant suffisamment en vie pour t'étudier, contrairement à nous. Mais sache qu'ils ne sont pas la menace la plus important, un autre être, un titan fou est à ta recherche pour mener à bien ses dessins belliqueux, peut-être en as-tu entendu parler, il se nomme Thanos, lui aussi cherche à équilibrer ce monde … à sa façon »

« Je … Je suis perdue … »

« Laisse-moi te conseiller un peu plus avant de répondre à toutes tes questions. Je sais pourquoi tu es venue ici, pour Thanos dont les rumeurs atteignent tes oreilles mais également pour en apprendre plus sur Theodus, l'empereur qui a fait kidnapper ton oncle. Tes amis ont déjà trouvés tout ce dont ils ont besoins de savoir. Tu trouveras ton oncle mais tu tomberas dans un piège orchestré par le titan, hors, récupérer ton oncle est essentiel à ta survie et à ton entrainement contre les prochaines épreuves à venir. Alors voilà, je me mets à ton service »

« A son service ? » Répéta Loki.

« Oui, je veux que vous récupériez mon âme pour servir de conseillère, j'ai eu le temps de lire tous les ouvrages qui se trouvent ici, et j'ai en horreur l'idée de voir ma descendante directe souffrir à ce point »

« Descendante directe ? »

« Je suis ton arrière, arrière et je ne sais combien de fois arrière grand-mère » Sourit la jeune femme « j'ai eu la chance de rencontrer l'amour et de mettre au monde un enfant avant de périr »

« Je … j'ai besoin de m'asseoir » Fit Eden, perdue et désemparée.

Eden s'installa et contempla le vide puis regarda Loki :

« Faisons-le, tu as l'opportunité de connaître un membre de ta famille » Conseilla ce dernier.

« D'ailleurs, jeune homme, j'apprécierais que vous arrêtiez vos écarts de conduite avec ma descendante tant que vous ne serez pas mariés ! »

« Mais j'essaie de la pousser à m'épouser, c'est elle qui repousse toujours ! »

« Comment ?! Pourquoi ?! » S'étonna Ariarathe.

« Ce n'est pas le bon moment pour un mariage ! » S'écria Eden « Pourquoi parle-t-on de ça de toute façon ! Bref, comment est-ce que je … récupère ton âme ? »

« Tu sais créer une cage de lumière ? »

« Oui »

« Créés-en une assez puissante pour contenir mon âme »

« Et où trouve-t-on votre … âme ? »

« ici » Fit Ariarathe en montrant un médaillon.

« Je dois créer une cage pour un collier ? Cette journée est de plus en plus … perturbante. Que je récapitule, un peuple d'érudits dégénérés me proposent de mourir pour servir de sujet d'étude, j'apprends que Thanos me recherche, que je vais devoir tomber dans un piège pour récupérer mon oncle, je rencontre mon ancêtre, ce même ancêtre me pousse au mariage, et sinon, quand est-ce que j'ai le droit de boire pour oublier momentanément tout ce qui me tombe dessus ? » Récapitula Eden tout en créant une cage autour du médaillon qu'elle attacha en suite autour de son cou.

« Je sais que cela est difficile à accepter, je m'excuse de t'apprendre tout cela d'un coup » s'excusa Ariarathe.

« On en parlera plus tard, peut-on libérer les autres ? » Demanda Eden.

« Si nous les libérons nous allons devoir courir vite » fit Loki « Je ferai mieux d'aller chercher les autres que nous soyons réunis, bien que l'idée de laisser Sif ici me tente énormément … »

« Loki ! »

« Je reviens au plus vite »

Juste après le départ de Loki, Eden regarda son ancêtre :

« Nous avons des gens célèbres dans la famille ? »

« Oh oui, quelques uns »

« Vraiment qui ?! »

« Un certain Alexandre le Grand par exemple, je le trouve trop va-t-en guerre »

« Ah oui ? Je me suis toujours demandé si Freddy Mercury n'était pas de ma famille. »

« Aucune chance, nous avons Victor Hugo et la deuxième épouse de Louis XIV par contre »

« Le côté français ressort beaucoup dans la famille … »

« C'est normal, ma première descendante à épouser un homme qui habitait Lutèce, ils étaient très beaux, leurs enfants étaient adorables, entre les gênes français et les gênes grecs c'étaient incroyables. Tu comptes avoir des enfants ? »

« Pourquoi est-ce que ma vie privée t'intéresse autant ?! »

« Etant ta grand-mère c'est normal ! »

« Non tu es mon ancêtre, tu es trop vieille pour être ma grand-mère même si physiquement tu pourrais être ma soeur, cette journée est vraiment très perturbante ! »

« Tu te répètes »

« Pourquoi est-ce que je n'ai que des enquiquineurs dans ma famille ? »

« Tu dois faire référence à ton oncle je suppose ? »

« Bingo ! »

« Il me rappel mon mari, un vrai casse-pied mais il veillait toujours à mon bien-être »

« Mariage arrangé ? »

« Comment oses-tu ?! J'ai épousé un roi, j'ai eu le choix ! »

« Soit tu acceptais de bon coeur soit tu te faisais tuer ? »

« C'était l'époque qui voulait ça ! De plus nous étions amoureux ! »

« Mais attends, ça veut dire que je suis une princesse ?! »

« Seulement si tu épouses ton fiancé, puisqu'il est le seul avec un titre royal dont la date n'a pas expiré »

« Te voir parlé de façon aussi moderne est … »

« Perturbante je sais »

Leur conversation fut interrompue par Loki qui entra en trombe avec Sif et James dont les sacs étaient remplis de livres volés :

« Vous savez que le vol c'est mal n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda Eden.

« Léger détails que l'Histoire s'empressera d'oublier » rassura James « C'est ta grand-mère ? Woah! »

« Mon ancêtre ! Pas ma grand-mère ! Comment pouvez-vous la voir ?! »

« Ta magie me fait apparaitre … Nous avons peu de temps » Commença Ariarathe « tu dois prier pour leur salut »

« C'est tout ? »

« Prier est interdit ici, ils discutent de religion mais n'ont pas le droit d'en avoir une, il n'existe pas d'endroits plus laïc qu'ici … Néanmoins leurs libérations déclenchera une alarme et vous aurez peut de temps pour fuir cet endroit »

« D'après les plans, nous ferions mieux de nous diriger à l'étage et de sauter dans le vide au niveau du promontoire de l'entrée principale » Fit Sif.

« Et vous voulez qu'en pleine chute je nous ramène dans nos corps ? Est-ce qu'un jour où pourra simplement me proposer un shot de tequila plutôt qu'un plan suicide ? » Râla Eden.

« Tu me rappels ton oncle » fit Ariarathe.

« Ah mamie ne commence pas ! » S'exclama Eden « Mais avant de s'y mettre, est-ce que l'un de vous sait s'il y a un point de convergence ? »

« un point de quoi ?! » S'exclamèrent les trois compagnons.

« un point de convergence est un endroit où les flux de téléportations se rejoignent et renforcent la puissance des portails austraux » Expliqua Ariarathe.

« Merci mémé ! » Sourit Eden.

« Ne sois pas insultante ! »

« Heu … il y en a un au sommet de la tour du jardin » Fit James en regardant le plan qu'il avait 'emprunté » dans un livre.

« Vous serez capable de nous y conduire sans encombres ? » demanda Loki à Ariarathe.

« Je ne pourrais pas apparaître pendant votre course, ils doivent penser que j'ai disparu en même temps que les autres, sinon ils enverront tout le monde vous pourchassez, avec un peu de chance, ils n'enverront que les gardes réguliers pour ne pas alerter les autres pensionnaires »

« Formidable! » Maugréa Loki.

« Soit positif ! » Rala Eden.

« Je le serai quand on sera parti d'ici, qu'on s'arrêtera une petite heure sur une planète pour se marier et qu'on nous fichera la paix pendant deux ou trois jours minimum ! » Répliqua Loki.

« Je te demande pardon ? »

« On en parlera en chemin, maintenant prie ! »

Eden leva les yeux au ciel et s'agenouilla à l'asiatique, les fesses appuyées sur les talons. Elle joignit ses mains qu'elle colla contre son corps avant de réciter une prière antique que son oncle lui avait fait apprendre par coeur.

Le sol se mit à vibrer de plus en plus fort, les femmes endormirent se mirent à disparaitre les unes après les autres. Les vibrations augmentèrent créant l'idée d'un tremblement de terre puis, quand toutes furent libérer des sonneries retentirent, comme celles que l'on pouvait entendre pendant des bombardements. Eden rouvrit les yeux quand Loki la força à se relever pour s'enfuir. Eden appela Exus qui fonça vers les gardes qui bloquaient le quatre compagnons se mirent à courir comme si les feux de l'Enfer les pourchassait, comme c'était effectivement le cas, Loki usa de ses dons de Jothun pour geler toute la glace, tandis que sans vraiment regarder ce qu'elle faisait, Eden créait des murs temporaires bloquant les gardes qui les pourchassaient :

« Heu … ils sont de plus en plus nombreux ! » Cria James.

« On sait ! »

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans le jardin d'été, des dizaines de gardes les attendaient, Sif ouvrit le chemin en en envoyant valser de toutes les côtés. Eden se servait des plantes, les faisant grandir pour créer des barrières végétaux, James usa de son épée à plusieurs reprises, ne réfléchissant pas vraiment à la situation tandis que Loki fermait la marche, gardant malgré tout un oeil constant sur Eden.

Ils grimpèrent en haut de la tour sous les projectiles ennemis avant de finalement atteindre le sommet. Eden se concentra, mais l'adrénaline empêchait sa magie de totalement coopérer :

« Mon amour pas que je veuille te presser, mais ils envoient le rester de leurs troupes ! »

« ça ne m'aide pas vraiment mon coeur ! »

« Je le sais bien mon ange mais c'est pour te rappeler que l'on a plus le temps ! »

« Je suis au courant mon lapin mais j'ai pas besoin de stresse supplémentaire ! »

« C'est juste pour que tu sois au courant de toute la situation ma chérie ! »

« Vous avez finis ?! » S'écria James en même temps que Sif.

« Vous pourrez vous énerver contre nous quand vous admettrez enfin que vous vous aimez, en attendant, fermez-là ! » Claqua Eden en ouvrant finalement un portail.

« Je n'aurais pas dit mieux ! » Fit Loki avant de se jeter à travers tout comme les autres, même Exus suivit le mouvement.

Quand ils reprirent connaissances, ils étaient de retour dans leurs corps, dans le vaisseau que Fandral fit aussitôt voler en comprenant que la situation pouvait être dangereuse :

« ça s'est bien passé ? » Demanda-t-il avec un sourire jovial.

« d'après toi ? » Firent froidement Sif, James, Loki et Eden.

« On va prendre une pause sur la planète la plus proche, nous avons besoin de vivres » Fit l'asgardien en ignorant les quatre autres.

« Elle a un nom cette planète ? » Demanda Sif.

« Non mais d'après les informations que j'ai put obtenir il s'agit d'une planète paradisiaque très prisée pour les lunes de miel »

« Formidable ! Nous pourrons vous marier là-bas ! » S'écria Ariarathe en apparaissant soudainement.

« Mais c'est qui ça ! » S'exclama Fandral en faisant un bond sur son siège.

« Sa grand-mère » Fit Sif en se relevant tout en désignant Eden « Je vais me reposer »

« Moi aussi » Fit James »

« Okay mémé on va devoir établir quelques règles ! Si tu veux apparaitre tu préviens d'abord ! » Exigea Eden.

« J'aurais pu accepter si tu ne m'avais pas appelé mémé, du coup tu peux toujours rêver, je vais visiter le vaisseau »

« Depuis quand tu as une grand-mère ?! »

« C'est la première guérisseuse que le monde a créer ! » Fit Loki.

« C'est également une reine ! » Ajouta fièrement Eden.

« Vraiment ? »

« Mais son titre royal n'a pas expiré depuis le temps ? » Demanda Fandral faisant baisser la tête d'Eden dans un élan de tristesse.

« Et voilà tu me l'as cassé ! » S'exclama Loki « Tu as besoin de te reposer »

« Je remarque quand même qu'elle n'a pas dit non pour t'épouser Loki, tu as réussi à l'avoir à l'usure »

« Au moins, moi, j'ai quelqu'un à épouser et qui m'aime pour qui je suis » rétorqua Loki en soutenant Eden qui était épuisée.

« Je suis bien trop jeune pour renoncer à ma liberté » Conclut Fandral en retournant aux commandes.

Deux ou trois heures plus tard, Fandral mit le vaisseau en auto-pilote et se reposa. Loki et Eden qui était allongé sur leur lit, face à face discutait :

« Pourquoi est-ce si important pour toi ? » Demanda Eden en caressant la joue de Loki.

« Cela m'enlèvera un poids »

« Comment cela ? »

« Depuis que j'ai appris que je n'étais pas le fils légitime de Odin, j'ai cette impression que rien autour de moi n'est constant, que je n'ai aucun repère fixe, rien qui m'attache à une vie ayant du sens, jusqu'à ce que je te rencontre et que j'évite de faire la plus grosse erreur de ma vie »

« Tu sais que tes sentiments pour moi sont probablement influencés par … » Commença Eden.

« non » Coupa Loki « Ce n'est pas possible, je ne sais pas comment t'expliquer … Disons qu'avant de te connaitre j'étais dans une sorte de tunnel où aucun rayon de lumière ne perçait, puis quand je me suis retrouvé face à toi, tout est devenu lumineux au point de me rendre aveugle. Je ne savais pas ce que je faisais mais je savais que pour une fois, cela avait un sens, que je suivais le bon chemin, plus j'avançais vers toi plus cette sensation de chaleur et d'appartenance se renforçait, au point que je ne pouvais plus avancer sans la sentir auprès de moi. Puis en apprenant ta vraie nature, j'ai été influencé par ta condition, à te protéger, et j'en étais ravie car cela me faisait vivre auprès de toi. Tu es devenue mes étoiles, ma lune, mon soleil, mon ciel et mon univers, ce que je ressens est … indescriptible »

Eden pleurait, elle tentait de le cacher mais c'était peine perdue, comme une femme pouvait résister à une telle déclaration ?

« Alors d'accord, marions-nous sur cette planète »

Lorsque le vaisseau se posa, James et Fandral partirent trouver du ravitaillement, tandis que Loki se changeait et que Sif aidait Eden à se préparer sous les ordres de Ariarathe et le regard curieux d'Exus. Guidés par une prêtresse de la planète, ils arrivèrent sur une petite plage au le soleil commençait à se lever créant un ciel magnifique aux couleurs rose,orange et rouge, une estrade en pierres blanches dont le sol était tapissé de roses avaient été installé, des rideaux d'or étaient accrochés aux poutres dont la couleur se reflétait sur l'eau grâce aux premiers rayons du soleil, le chemin jusqu'à l'autel en or vrillé de rouge, était parsemé de feuilles aux reflets d'or et d'argents, des arbres aux couleurs lumineuses délimitait l'entrée de la plage.

Lorsque Loki vit arriver Eden dans une tenue qui resterait à jamais graver dans sa mémoire, il se dit que pour une fois, il y avait un espoir.


End file.
